Expérience
by Sortilege
Summary: J'ai choisi de changer le résumé en fonction de l'avancement de l'histoire : Ils sont ensemble maintenant et ça n'a pas été facile. Ils auraient pu être tranquilles après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà subit ... mais non ! Le passé revient toujours nous hanter, même si la forme qu'il prend est parfois étrange ... yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r et tout le baratin habituel … pas à moi etc ….

**Couple** : ceux qui me connaissent savent ...pour les autres, je vous laisse deviner (en même temps c'est dans le descriptif …)

**Rating** : ceux qui me connaissent savent, pour les autres je le rappelle : M

**Genre** : alors là je m'éloigne de mes contrées habituelles, chers enfants, j'ignore si il y a même un qualificatif pour le truc que je suis en train de vous pondre ! « se gratte la gorge » … je ne sais pas trop, comment dire, je sais où je vais et en réalité l'histoire va être bien plus complexe qu'une simple mise en couple ou non, pour autant c'est une étape que je ne veux pas négliger, c'est une promesse faite à **Mithy**, tu voulais un Heero gay qui tenterait de convertir Duo alors j'essaie mais je dois avouer que l'idée première de la fic n'est pas là, pour autant j'espère que ça te plaira, ainsi qu'à vous tou(te)s.

Un petit clin d'œil à Fandejeux que je n'ai pas pu remercier autrement pour sa review sur It's time to go, si tu passes par là, j'espère que ça te plaira aussi.

.

.

Duo raccrocha violemment le combiné contre le socle posé sur son bureau, le bruit résonna dans toute la pièce comme un glas sinistre. Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce sous l'œil blasé d'Heero.

_ Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais encore avec cette fille, grommela-t-il sans lâcher du regard son sandwich dans lequel il mordit sans entrain.

Duo le fusilla avant de se détourner et de boire une gorgée d'eau dans l'espoir vain de se calmer un peu.

_ Et moi je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, finit-il par lui répondre après avoir reposé sa bouteille.

_ Ça me regarde dans le sens où tu m'as demandé de passer la pause déjeuner avec toi, déclara tranquillement Heero, et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt si c'est pour t'écouter t'engueuler avec elle pendant vingt minutes, dans ce cas j'aurai aussi bien fait de rester dans mon bureau, j'avais du taf à terminer, conclut-il sur le même ton.

_ Et ba vas-y ! Je te retiens pas ! S'exclama Duo, toujours autant en colère.

Heero soupira, reposa ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la nourriture et osait s'appeler sandwich, puis il se leva pour venir se poster aux cotés de Duo, toujours debout sans savoir pourquoi.

_ Écoute, commença le japonais en se passant une main dans les cheveux, je dis ça pour toi. J'en ai rien à foutre de cette fille, simplement depuis cinq mois que tu es avec elle, vous ne cessez de vous prendre la tête pour un rien, le moindre prétexte est bon, et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, ça te bouffe, et le pire c'est que tu le sais, tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

_ Et bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu me veuilles pour toi ! Lança Duo, plus ironique que jamais et franchement agressif.

Heero eut un mouvement de recul, plus blessé qu'il ne le montrait par les propos de Duo. Ce dernier parut s'en rendre compte car les traits de son visage se détendirent aussitôt et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_ Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il, je suis à cran mais c'est pas à toi d'en faire les frais.

_ Ça va, répondit le brun du bout des lèvres tout en se dégageant de la main de son ami. Ça me fait juste chier que tu te prennes la tête avec elle, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois amoureux de toi.

_ Je sais, acquiesça le châtain avec un pauvre sourire désolé, tu sais ...hésita-t-il un moment, on en a déjà parlé Heero, je ne suis pas gay et ce que tu attends de moi, je ne peux pas te le donner, termina-t-il, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

_ Parce que tu as déjà essayé ? Tenta Heero, lassé d'entendre toujours la même chose.

_ Quoi ? Ne comprit pas Duo.

_ Avec un mec, s'expliqua son ami, tu dis que tu n'es pas gay mais tu n'as jamais essayé alors qu'en sais-tu ? Le défia-t-il, les yeux francs et le menton bien haut.

_ Mais enfin, balbutia Duo en se reculant, je le saurai si j'avais été attiré par un mec un jour !

_ Pas forcément, réfuta le brun en secouant la tête, si tu t'es toujours dit être hétéro, tu as pu, inconsciemment refouler toute attirance quel qu'elle soit pour une personne du même sexe.

_ Je ne crois pas non, murmura le châtain, comme doutant lui-même de ce qu'il avançait.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance Duo ? Demanda doucement Heero en se rapprochant de son collègue et ami adossé au mur.

_ Je t'aime beaucoup Heero, tu es mon meilleur pote avec Quatre, mais depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu crois pas que je l'aurai senti si tu m'avais excité ? L'interrogea vulgairement Duo pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

_ Non, répondit franchement le brun. Parce que même le jour où je t'ai dit ce que je ressentais, je n'ai jamais cherché à te séduire. C'est pour ça que je te le demande, laisse-moi une chance et débarrasse toi de cette fille que tu n'aimes pas et que tu utilises comme une barrière à mes sentiments pour toi, n'hésita-t-il pas à lui lancer.

Duo ne sut plus quoi dire. Honnêtement, il savait le brun plus que beau et très demandé mais jamais il ne l'avait envisagé dans ce sens, il n'avait jamais été qu'avec des filles, Ça lui paraissait juste inconcevable d'envisager une telle relation avec son ami.

Il avait 23 ans aujourd'hui, n'était-ce pas un peu tard pour changer de bord ? Pour annoncer d'un coup « Oh au fait ! J'aime les mecs ! ». Est-ce qu'il devait laisser une chance à Heero ? C'était quoi cette idée ? Sans s'en rendre compte, il secoua la tête comme pour se prouver à lui-même que c'était stupide.

Une main sur sa joue le fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent à ceux du japonais et il put y voir tant de choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu … Il repoussa la main calmement mais fermement et se dégagea pour repartir vers son bureau sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Il sentait la colère remonter mais ne savait pas d'où elle venait exactement. C'était une sensation d'énervement qui le prenait aux tripes et faisait bouillir son sang, il sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine et des fourmillements agaçants se propager dans ses jambes.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Pourquoi je quitterai Eléonore ? Demanda Duo faisant face à Heero. Ça changerait rien pour toi, je ne serai jamais gay, alors ta jalousie mal placée tu la gardes pour toi tu seras gentil, lui ordonna-t-il violemment. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es amoureux de moi ! Et je sors avec qui je veux ! S'énerva-t-il de plus en plus en faisant de grands gestes. Et …

_ Ta gueule maintenant ! Le coupa brutalement le japonais. Tu es en colère ok mais c'est pas une excuse pour dire n'importe quoi ! Cette fille je m'en tape, elle serait pas là ce serait pareille, la seule chose qui me gêne avec elle c'est qu'elle te rend pas heureux, avoua-t-il Si tu tombais amoureux d'une fille sympa qui te comblais j'aurai rien à dire, mais tant que c'est pas le cas, tu peux pas m'en vouloir de tenter ma chance ! Lui reprocha-t-il en tapotant son torse de son index. Tu crois que c'est habituel pour moi de parler comme ça ? Enchaîna-t-il alors que Duo venait de reculer pour échapper à son toucher. Tu me connais pas depuis le temps ? Ça me ronge de l'intérieur de la voir te pourrir la vie comme ça, tu mérites tellement mieux qu'elle, j'en perds le sommeil à t'imaginer dans ton lit avec elle alors que tu ne la supportes plus, continua-t-il d'une voix douloureuse qui contracta le ventre de Duo. C'est ton bonheur que je veux, je t'aime plus que tout et même si ce n'est pas avec moi, je veux que tu sois heureux, dit-il d'une manière qui contrastait tant avec son caractère que Duo eut du mal à y croire. Je ne cherche pas seulement à te mettre dans mon lit, je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça …

_ Heero ! Je … pardon, s'excusa sincèrement le châtain. Je ne pensais pas … Quand tu disais être tombé amoureux de moi, je pensais que c'était surtout physique, j'aurai jamais cru que tes sentiments puisent être si … profonds … que tu puisses éprouver tout ça … bafouilla-t-il totalement incrédule quant à la réaction si peu probable du japonais, il avait l'impression de lire en lui pour la première fois.

_ Je ne suis plus un gamin de quinze persuadé de devoir tout enfouir en lui ! S'emporta Heero en voyant clairement ce que Duo pensait en cet instant. J'ai compris depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que je suis venu bosser avec vous chez les Prev, que j'avais le droit d'avoir des émotions et de les exprimer et tu as été le premier à les découvrir ! Comment ça peut encore t'étonner ?! Lança-t-il, profondément blessé par la réaction de son ami.

Duo ne répondit rien, honteux de s'être laissé aller à croire à l'image du japonais qui lui convenait le mieux, qui lui facilitait la vie quand il tentait de faire abstraction des sentiments amoureux que ce dernier éprouvait à son encontre. Les amalgamer à une simple attirance physique pour ne pas se sentir gêné, pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Il était un bien piètre ami et il s'en voulait. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus qu'Heero avait déserté son bureau, le laissant seul avec un amer sentiment de remord venu s'ajouter à la colère laisser là par sa petite amie.

.

.

C'était l'effervescence dans la salle de réunion. Les stagiaires et assistants ne cessaient de courir et de s'agiter en tout sens, répondant aux ordres des gradés, anticipant les demandes parfois et se faisant engueuler quand leurs initiatives n'étaient pas les bonnes.

Et rien de plus normal. Si il n'était pas rare que plusieurs unités des Prev soient amenées à collaborer, cela restait toutefois assez rare que les cinq principales soient regroupées pour une même affaire.

_ Quatre, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portable ? Je croyais l'avoir laissé à côtés de toi ? Demanda Heero en fouillant la pièce des yeux.

_ Désolé, je le vois pas, répondit l'interpellé après avoir lui aussi jeté un œil autour de lui.

Alors que le blond retournait à la lecture d'un dossier avec Wufei et le général Une, Heero commençait à pester, se demandant où il avait pu laisser son appareil. Il en avait besoin pour prendre en notes ce qui les concernait, lui et son équipe de hackers, sur cette affaire.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que 5 ans après la fin de la dernière guerre, on trouve encore ce genre de réseau, se désola Trowa alors qu'un de ses assistants lui apportait un paquet assez conséquent de dossiers.

C'était la plus grosse affaire sur laquelle ils avaient à travailler depuis la création des services Preventers.

_ Je crois que tu l'as laissé dans mon bureau en allant prendre ta tasse tout à l'heure, signala Duo à Heero, l'air de rien.

Leur dispute datait de deux semaines maintenant et si ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus au beau fixe, probablement en raison du fait que le natté n'ait toujours pas rompu avec sa petite amie, à la connaissance du japonais en tout cas. Toutefois, cette dernière n'était toujours pas revenue dans leurs conversations et il en était plus que soulagé.

_ Colonel Chang, c'est ça que vous m'avez demandé ? Demanda un soldat en uniforme portant les emblèmes de la section espionnage dirigée par le chinois.

_ Oui, merci, répondit ce dernier après avoir jeté un œil au dossier vert foncé tendu par son lieutenant.

L'ambiance dans la salle était toujours aussi tendue, les allées et venues ne se calmaient pas et Heero n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il remercia Duo d'un signe de tête et parti d'un pas décidé récupérer son bien dans le bureau de son ami. Même si c'était juste à l'étage en dessous, prendre l'air deux minutes lui ferait du bien.

Depuis que le général Une avait décidé d'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute tous les réseaux qui avaient été affiliés à Romfeller ou Oz, et qui avaient été classés comme dangereux par des mois de travail d'infiltration, gérés par l'équipe de Trowa, tous les colonels étaient sur le pied de guerre. Cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils ne savaient plus ce que voulaient dire les mots : repos, dormir, s'amuser, etc.

Tout en marchant, il s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations et se passa une main sur la nuque dans le vain espoir de se détendre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour partir sur le terrain, bouger enfin de cette putain de salle de conférence, même un petit entraînement de combat à mains nues lui aurait suffit, tout plutôt de que rester enfermé une journée de plus.

Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Si ils ne voulaient pas foutre le travail de l'équipe de Trowa en l'air, ils allaient devoir jouer serré et les faire tomber l'un après l'autre sans que ceux déjà attrapés ne préviennent les autres. Un jeu de domino vivant … voilà à quoi cela le faisait penser.

Et ce qui rendait la situation encore plus compliquée, c'était que ces réseaux pouvaient non seulement avoir une apparence parfaitement saine, mais en plus n'étaient pas liés aux mêmes secteurs d'activités, certains ne se connaissaient ou ne se fréquentaient même pas. D'autres, par contre, avaient de nombreux « sous-traitants » qu'il allait falloir arrêter également. Ils en auraient au bas mot pour plus d'une année. Et ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

Il ne fit même pas attention à la silhouette dans le couloir lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de Duo, il l'avait dores et déjà classée dans les « insignifiantes », probablement une secrétaire quelconque. Ce qui manqua donc lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque lorsque la voix de cette personne résonna dans la pièce.

_ Excusez-moi, vous savez où je pourrais trouver le colonel Maxwell ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu aimable.

Après s'être remis de son mini infarctus, s'être morigéné pour avoir sursauté comme un débutant, il se tourna vers l'intruse pour la détailler. Indubitablement, elle ne travaillait pas là, elle n'avait donc rien à foutre là ! Ce n'est qu'en avisant des courts cheveux blonds à la garçonne et des yeux noisettes que son cerveau consentit à la reconnaître. Duo avait bien dû lui montrer une centaine de photos prises avec elle au cours des derniers mois.

_ Et vous êtes ? Fit-il pourtant, lui rappelant par là-même des règles élémentaires de politesse.

_ C'est personnel, Ça ne vous regarde pas, se rembrunit-elle aussitôt.

Heero pris sur lui pour ne pas juste la balancer par la fenêtre. Il n'était déjà pas d'un naturel très patient avec ses rares amis alors avec elle … il inspira profondément en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et se calma du mieux qu'il put.

_ Mademoiselle, savez-vous où vous vous trouvez ? Vous êtes dans les locaux du quartier général de commandement des Preventers, enchaîna-t-il sans la laisser répondre, pas dans un bureau quelconque. Si vous ne déclinez pas votre identité et ne me dites pas comment vous êtes entrés, je vous fait jeter dehors ! Claqua-t-il d'une voix ferme sans la quitter des yeux.

Il la vit rougir violemment et compris que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'arrogance mal placée n'était que de la timidité mal assumée et un moyen de défense maladroit. Il se détendit, tentant de ne pas rejeter toute sa colère et sa frustration des deux dernières semaines sur elle, après tout, même si elle ne convenait pas à Duo, qui était-il pour la juger ?

_ Je voudrai juste voir Duo, s'il vous plaît, vous devez être un de ses collègues si vous êtes dans son bureau ? Les gardes de l'entrée m'ont laissé passer parce que je suis déjà venue avec lui et que mon nom est sur la liste des visiteurs autorisés, expliqua-t-elle à Heero d'une voix plus douce.

Le japonais compris que si elle ignorait qui il était, cela signifiait que Duo ne leur avait jamais parlé d'eux, ou de lui … C'était assez blessant. Savoir qu'à eux il leur rabattait les oreilles avec sa copine, sans pour autant leur avoir présenté effectivement, mais il ignorait qu'il ne lui avait jamais ne serait-ce que montre rune photo ou dit leur nom. La douleur qui tiraillait son estomac depuis leur dispute revint en pleine force et il fit un effort énorme pour ne pas simplement se plier en deux de douleur.

_ Vous êtes Eléonore c'est ça ? Décida-t-il d'être honnête, après tout il l'avait reconnu pratiquement tout de suite. Je suis désolé mais Duo est en réunion avec nous, c'est important et il ne pourra pas se libérer, vous auriez dû l'appeler, lui dit-il dans l'espoir qu'elle partirait très vite.

Elle baissa la tête sans répondre tout d'abord puis un sourire triste apparu sur ses traits fatigués. Elle soupira et pris une enveloppe dans son sac qu'elle lui tendit.

_ Il ne m'aurait pas répondu, avoua-t-elle, vous pourriez simplement lui donner ça s'il vous plaît ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, l'enveloppe dans les mains, et la regarda sortir. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle n'était plus dans le couloir, il ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus un instant. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de clamer sa respiration. Il avait réellement eu des pulsions meurtrières envers elle, de la jalousie mais pas uniquement. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas garder un homme comme Duo ? Lui aurait tout fait pour ne pas le perdre !

Il y avait de la tristesse mais également de la rage, de la fatigue, de l'envie … tout tournait dans sa tête et pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'était pas familier de ce genre de sentiments, c'était beaucoup trop. C'était pour ça qu'il se tapait un ulcère à son âge. Enfin, pas exactement pour ça pour être honnête. Il savait pertinemment, avant même que le médecin ne le lui dise, que les « drogues » du doc J avaient laissé des séquelles dans son organisme, rien qui ne soit trop grave ou irréversible.

Seulement, si l'ulcère était soignable, le médecin avait été très clair, tout facteur de stress ralentissait considérablement la guérison et pouvait provoquer des douleurs importantes, psychosomatique qu'il lui avait dit. Si il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il se serait foutu de la gueule du médecin avant de lui coller une droite et de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Mais à l'instant, ce n'était pas que son estomac qui le faisait souffrir, et il en était plus que conscient. Il tentait de se calmer en la chassant de son esprit, n'essayant même pas de deviner pourquoi elle avait dit que Duo ne lui répondrait pas, il ne voulait pas de faux espoirs, ils s'étaient sûrement encore disputés.

Alors qu'il était là, appuyé sur la porte, les mains le long de son corps, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés, concentré des exercices de détente musculaire, son cœur fit son deuxième bond de la journée lorsqu'on tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

C'était trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Deux fois en moins d'une heure ! C'était inacceptable, il était le perfect soldier bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser surprendre comme ça !

_ Heero ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui parvint la voix de Duo de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il se redressa vivement et ouvrit la porte à la volée, intérieurement ravi de voir sursauter Duo, au moins il ne serait pas le seul aujourd'hui, et plutôt que de chercher une explication plausible à donner à Duo, il lui tendit l'enveloppe et s'engagea dans le couloir.

_ Elle m'a demandé de te la donner, fit-il simplement sans même le regarder, se hâtant de rejoindre la salle de conférence.

Duo resta comme un idiot au moins une bonne demie-minute avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua son nom sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait, tracé dans une écriture fine et élégante qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

Il se maudit alors d'avoir oublié de la faire enlever de la liste des visiteurs autorisés. En même temps, cela ne lui avait pas paru primordial, pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le cran de venir jusqu'ici avec sa timidité maladive. Il dût admettre s'être lourdement trompé et se promit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

Il comprenait mieux l'attitude du brun, si il venait de croiser la fille qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture, pas étonnant qu'il ai fuit aussi vite à sa propre arrivée. Malgré la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'objet de la quête d'Heero, intouché sur son bureau. Le perfect soldier en avait même oublié pourquoi il était venu dans son bureau !

Il attrapa le portable, mis la lettre dans la poche de son pantalon sans s'en soucier plus que ça et suivit le même chemin que son ami quelques minutes plus tôt, ne sachant trop quoi penser des derniers événements mais ne voulant pas s'appesantir dessus alors qu'il devait retourner bosser.

.

.

.

_ Oh ! Ça fait du bien de bouger ! J'en pouvais plus ! S'exclama Quatre en s'étirant bien haut.

_ Clair ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à me lever, que mes fesses resteraient soudées à ma chaise, se marra Duo en donnant une claque amicale sur l'épaule du blond.

Ils venaient de finir leur réunion, en tout cas pour ce jour-ci, et se dirigeaient vers le parking tous les cinq comme depuis le début de cette mission, si on pouvait encore appeler « mission » ce qu'ils entreprenaient.

Alors que les trois autres continuaient à discuter tranquillement, Duo les laissa prendre de l'avance pour revenir au niveau du japonais qui traînait un peu derrière, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna vers une salle inoccupée.

_ Continuez sans nous, lança-t-il à Trowa qui se retournaient pour les attendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda sèchement Heero en tentant vaguement de se dégager de sa poigne.

Le natté ne répondit pas mais referma la porte sur eux, les coupant du reste du monde. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne la parole. Finalement, Duo soupira, se passa une main sur le visage et s'avança vers son ami.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, le pria-t-il d'une voix ferme, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.

_ Rien, cette mission me tape sur les nerfs, souffla-t-il en s'adossant à un mur, quand je me suis engagé c'était sous condition de gérer mon équipe et de ne m'occuper que de la partie informatique de vos enquêtes, je n'ai donné mon accord que pour quelques sorties sur le terrain et même si mes gars et moi participons à tous les entraînements physiques, je ne voulais plus avoir à gérer le stress de ce genre de travail. Donc là, ça me gave, conclut-il.

_ Tu me mens Heero, le gronda le châtain sans pour autant s'énerver. Je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard une minute avant que le brun ne baisse les yeux, conscient que Duo le connaissait trop maintenant pour pouvoir lui cacher quelque chose.

_ Ok, ça m'a gonflé de voir ta copine tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. Elle m'énerve, c'est plus fort que moi.

_ Je l'ai quitté, balança Duo de but en blanc. Hier, précisa-t-il. Elle m'a harcelé au téléphone toute la nuit mais je n'ai pas répondu et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ce matin me donner ça, termina-t-il en montrant l'enveloppe maudite qui avait pourri la journée du japonais.

Une bouffée d'air frais après une apnée de plusieurs minutes n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet à Heero que la nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se sentit libéré et soudainement d'une humeur plus joyeuse que ces dernières semaines.

Il s'en voudrait peut-être plus tard de se réjouir de l'échec amoureux que venait d'essuyer Duo, mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait penser qu'à sa joie de le savoir enfin débarrassé d'une fille qui ne faisait que le tourmenter. Il se contenta de sourire sincèrement, il savait que c'était suffisant pour son ami, qu'il comprendrait.

_ Tu veux sortir ce soir ? Lui proposa-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. On ne bosse pas demain, ce serait trop bête de pas en profiter.

L'expression du brun changea alors du tout au tout. Son visage se ferma, ses traits durcirent et il inspira plusieurs fois profondément.

_ Heero ? S'inquiéta Duo en voyant ça, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour le mettre dans cet état.

_ Écoute-moi bien Duo, commença ce dernier d'une voix dangereusement basse. Je vais être très clair et si je te blesse j'en suis désolé mais c'est nécessaire, le prévint-il honnêtement. Il est hors de question que l'on reprenne les habitudes d'avant. Chaque fois que tu es célibataire, on sort, on boit, on dîne, on voit des films ou autre, tu dragues, tu trouves une fille, tu sors avec et pendant ce temps là, c'est à peine si on peut se voir, énuméra-t-il sans même prendre le temps de respirer, je comprends que tu passes du temps avec ta conquête du moment, ajouta-t-il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, mais je refuse de continuer à faire comme si je n'en souffrais pas. Alors, maintenant, on va faire selon mes règles. Soit on sort avec toute la bande et auquel cas, il n'y aura aucun geste ambigus de ma part, déclara-t-il froidement, soit on sort entre nous et crois-moi que je ne laisserai passer aucune occasion de te courtiser, enchaîna-t-il sur un ton plus doux tout en se rapprochant du natté, de te faire comprendre la véritable nature de mes sentiments, je ne cesserai jamais de tenter de te faire comprendre qu'une histoire entre nous est possible, que tu peux dépasser cette barrière des relations physiques entre mecs que tu t'imposes. Alors réfléchis bien, car que tu me cèdes ou non, tant que tu seras célibataire, je me battrai pour toi, affirma-t-il sans flancher.

Duo était resté bouche bée du début à la fin. Il savait que l'honnêteté d'Heero était quelque chose qui mettait souvent les autres mal à l'aise mais lui s'en était toujours accommodé, jusque là ... Était-ce son manque flagrant de connaissances dans les relations humaines qui le poussait à avouer ce genre de choses sans rougir à la personne concernée ? Ou seulement un courage incroyable ?

Dans tous les cas, il devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Comment pouvait-il s'y prendre pour faire comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais gay ? Peut-être qu'en se laissant « draguer » et en lui montrant que ça ne lui faisait rien, Heero comprendrait ? Il le fallait, il ne voulait pas le perdre, il tenait trop à lui, à son amitié, à sa présence chaque jour, pour risquer de le voir s'éloigner le jour où il trouverait LA fille. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que c'était sans espoir, non pas à cause d'une fille, mais simplement parce que ses sentiments n'iraient jamais dans ce sens, alors Heero pourrait passer à autre chose et avoir des relations plus stables que des plans culs. Et tout irait pour le mieux.

_ C'est d'accord, s'entendit-il dire alors qu'il finissait à peine de le penser, comme ça tu verras que je suis définitivement insensible aux charmes masculins et peut-être alors que tu pourras passer à autre chose, exprima-t-il le fond de sa pensée, alors on sort ce soir ?

Heero le fixa, dépité. Il y croyait vraiment ? Bon, peu importait en fait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et Duo ne pourrait pas nier avoir été prévenu. Il s'approcha donc de lui sensuellement et attrapa son regard.

_ Très bien, souffla-t-il, je passe te prendre dans deux heures chez toi, le prévint-il avec un sourrie charmeur qui fit frissonner Duo.

.

.

Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Il n'y avait pas quelque chose dans son cerveau, normalement, qui était censé l'empêcher de dire et faire des conneries ? Comment avait-il pu accepter « ça » ?

Et maintenant il était là, devant le miroir de sa penderie à se demander si sa tenue lui allait, comme une collégienne à son premier rencard ! Il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir ce qu'il devait mettre pour sortir traîner avec Heero auparavant.

Et là, il se surprenait à se demander si son jean bleu n'était pas trop moulant, si son tee-shirt manches longues blanc et noir était assez «classe » ou si ses boots allaient bien avec son pantalon. Comment devrait-il gérer les approches du japonais ? Il craignait trop de le vexer, de le perdre, comment leur amitié avait-elle pu en arriver là ?

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette discussion où Heero lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait et du malaise qui en avait suivi.

Il n'avait pas vingt ans quand il s'était engagé chez les Preventers à la suite de Wufei et Trowa, puis Quatre avait suivi, et enfin Heero qui était celui qui avait le plus hésité, d'où les conditions qu'il avait rappelé à Duo un peu plus tôt.

Il avait fallu presque deux ans avant que le sujet ne surgisse sur le tapis, lors d'une soirée entre potes, ils avaient fini chez Heero tous les deux, bien trop morts pour tenter d'aller plus loin et Duo avait entrepris de squatter le canapé. C'était loin d'être la première fois, mais depuis un moment, il ressentait comme une retenue chez le japonais, une sorte de gêne étrange.

L'alcool et la fatigue aidant, les langues s'étaient déliées.

__ Heero, c'est quoi le problème ? Avait demandé Duo avec son tact habituel en se laissant tomber sans grâce aucune sur le fameux canapé._

__ De quoi ? Fut la réponse intelligente qu'il reçut en même temps qu'une couverture et un oreiller. _

__ Ça a pas l'air d'aller fort en ce moment, je me demande juste ce qu'il t'arrive, consentit à lui expliquer le châtain en baillant. _

__ Je ne vois pas que de quoi tu parles, avait grogné son ami. _

__ Merde 'Ro, fais pas le con, il est trop tard pour les devinettes, avait-il alors soufflé en s'étendant de tout son long. Dis-moi, tu sais que j'aurai le dernier mot de toute façon. _

_Heero l'avait dévisagé, un air fiévreux sur le visage qu'il avait d'abord mis sur le compte des nombreuses boissons ingurgitées. Il s'était avancé doucement, s'était assis à coté de lui au niveau de sa hanche et avait posé une main sur le dossier du canapé pour le surplomber entièrement. _

__ Tu vas le regretter si je te le dis, lui avait-il murmuré d'une voix étrange en le fixant et il n'avait pu qu'avaler sa salive en espérant ne pas s'étrangler avec. _

__ Je te promet que non, fut la réponse qui était sortie de sa bouche alors qu'il n'en était pas si certain. _

__ Si tu savais, tu me fuirais au lieu de t'installer pour la nuit, avait-il continué sur le même ton alors que son autre main était venue se loger dans le creux entre son épaule et son cou avant de descendre sur son torse nu et de s'arrêter juste au-dessus du nombril. J'ai envie de toi Duo, et il s'était jeté sur sa bouche comme un lion affamé. _

_Et lui, il était resté immobile, ne parvenant pas à reconnecter le peu de neurones qui lui restait pour réagir, le repousser, lui dire qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là, qu'il ne savait même pas que lui il l'était, bref, n'importe quoi sauf se laisser embrasser comme ça !_

_Il avait senti sa langue dans sa bouche chercher la sienne avec ardeur et ça ne l'avait pas dégoûté, mais ça ne l'avait pas fait réagir non plus. La main sur son torse était remontée doucement prendre en coupe son visage au niveau du menton et il avait suivi le mouvement, inclinant la tête pour se laisser embrasser plus fort encore. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, ne pouvaient ignorer le visage penché sur lui et il voyait bien que ce n'était pas une femme, mais Heero. Son ami, son collègue, son frère d'armes, Heero bordel ! _

_Et alors qu'il allait enfin le repousser, le japonais s'était retiré de lui-même. Le fixant un instant en se léchant les lèvres avant de se relever doucement. _

__ Désolé, oublie-ça, et il était parti dans sa chambre, laissant un Duo abasourdi et incapable de s'endormir, toujours dans la même position qu'au début. _

Quelle connerie ! Le lendemain avait été épique. Ils s'étaient ignorés une bonne partie de la matinée et Duo avait fini par craquer, lui gueulant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de s'asseoir et de discuter. Il lui avait avouer être suffisamment sobre la veille, qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne regrettait pas, qu'il était amoureux de lui. Duo avait rétorqué qu'il était désolé, mal à l'aise, qu'il était hétéro et avait une copine, qu'il voulait conserver son ami.

De nombreuses autres discussions avaient suivi et chaque fois Heero tentait de faire « entendre raison » à Duo, voulant le convaincre d'essayer. C'était sa première défaite en presque trois ans et sa seule préoccupation était de savoir comment s'habiller !? Il se traita de tous les noms, oubliant, enterrant au fond de lui les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillis à la résurgence de ses souvenirs.

Décidant que cela n'avait finalement pas d'importance et qu'il ne passerait pas une seconde de plus à se poser la question, il se fit une queue de cheval haute et pris son blouson en cuir accroché dans l'entrée.

Le sursaut qu'il fit en entendant l'interphone lui prouva clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, au cas où il en douterait encore, et ce fut en grommelant des paroles inintelligibles qu'il attrapa ses clés et sortit.

.

.

Oui bon, je sais, pour le moment c'est pas forcément ça, ça devrait se décanter dans les chapitres à venir, comme d'hab depuis que je suis maman ( bientôt deux ans, putain ça passe vite, il y a eu une ellipse temporelle ou quoi ?!) le rythme sera assez lent, toutes mes excuses et si il reste des fautes, dites-le.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Voici la suite. C'est un chapitre assez court mais je n'ai pas eu le choix, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai coupé là quand je publierai le 3 (qui est en cours). Enjoy !

Camille : merci pour ta review et voici la suite ;-)

Kasu : merci à toi également, aussi bien pour ta review que tes encouragements !

.

.

Duo poussa un énième soupir et la petite brune n'y tint plus, elle claqua ses deux mains sur la table, faisant trembler les tasses de café et relever la tête d'âne bâté qui s'y était posée.

_ Bon, soit tu me dis ce qui se passe, soit tu jartes ! J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi ! S'exclama Hilde, légèrement remontée.

Il fallait avouer aussi qu'être réveillée à sept heure du matin, un dimanche de surcroît, par un zombie aux cernes jouant les soutes d'avion et pas foutu d'aligner deux mots sans pousser des soupirs à fendre l'âme, n'était pas vraiment sa conception d'un dimanche matin réussi.

Aussi ne fallait-il pas s'attendre à beaucoup de compréhension et de patience de sa part, pour autant la loque humaine vautrée devant elle ne semblait pas l'avoir compris. Elle allait donc lui expliquer vertement ce qu'il en coûtait de saboter son seul matin de repos quand il releva la tête brusquement, les yeux hagards.

_ Couche avec moi ! lâcha-t-il comme si il venait de trouver la réponse aux plus grandes questions de l'univers.

_ Quoi ! Glapit Hilde en reculant automatiquement au fond de sa chaise.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, long moment de malaise, pendant lequel le visage de Duo perdait peu à peu de son assurance, probablement en même temps qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire.

_ Rien, oublie, soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux devant l'air effaré de son amie. Faut que je trouve une fille, déclara-t-il ensuite en se levant avec le plus d'entrain possible pour un mec qui avait passé une nuit blanche très imbibée.

_ Hep hep hep ! Assis, pas bouger ! Cria Hilde en se levant à son tour pour l'empêcher de fuir. C'est quoi ce délire ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Lui gueula-t-elle dessus, oubliant que son copain dormait toujours à l'étage au-dessus.

_ Tu peux pas comprendre, murmura alors Duo avec l'air d'un gamin qui vient d'apprendre que non seulement le père Noël n'existe pas mais qu'en plus la mère de Bambi est morte et que pour couronner le tout l'alcool fait mal à la tête !

_ Si tu ne m'expliques pas, c'est sûr, grogna-t-elle en se rasseyant en même temps que le châtain. Je ne suis pas devin moi. C'est quoi le problème ? Je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire, non ? Lui demanda-t-elle, un peu calmée, il fallait dire aussi que ça lui avait foutu un choc, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con quand il s'y mettait !

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est trop bizarre, tu risques de …

_ De quoi Duo ? D'avoir peur ? Devina-t-elle. Tu me fais peur depuis que je te connais et chaque jour qui passe, alors je suis plus à ça près, voulut-elle le rassurer. De te fuir ? Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai eu plus d'une occasion de couper les ponts et que pourtant je suis toujours là, continua-t-elle calmement pour le convaincre. Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as peur en réalité, mais de toi, tu crois qu'énoncer à voix haute ton problème va le rendre définitivement réel, lui balança-t-elle en pointant son index sur sa poitrine pour appuyer ses propos. Ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est qu'il l'est déjà, et que ce n'est pas en faisant comme si de rien était et en oubliant tout que ça s'arrangera, asséna-t-elle en le fixant le plus sérieusement possible.

Duo se redressa sur sa chaise, la fixant également, évaluant les risques de sa confession, puis il soupira simplement.

_ Tu l'auras voulu, grommela-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. J'ai embrassé Heero, lâcha-t-il subitement.

Hilde sentit sa mâchoire s'affaisser et son cœur rater un battement sous la surprise. Il avait dit quoi là ? L'effarement suprême dans lequel elle venait de plonger sembla accroître la dépression de l'américain qui secoua la tête.

_ Je te l'avais dit, soupira-t-il.

_ Tu as quoi ? Demanda-t-elle un peu bêtement, dans l'espoir fou d'avoir mal entendu.

_ J'ai embrassé Heero, je lui ai roulé une pelle, je l'ai galoché, je lui ai foutu ma langue au fond de la gorge ! S'énerva-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter et pris dans son élan il se leva pour arpenter la cuisine dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Putain ! Comment j'ai pu faire ça ! Hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. C'est Heero bordel ! Un mec !

Hilde se leva très vite en sentant venir la crise de larmes et attrapa son ami à bras le corps, le collant contre elle et le berçant comme l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Ce dernier se rappelant gentiment à elle par les habituelles nausées matinales. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas repousser Duo et se jeter dans les toilettes, inspirant et expirant doucement pour chasser l'envie qui lui brûlait l'estomac.

_ Chut, chut, tout va bien, murmura-t-elle en sentant son pull se mouiller de larmes et le corps contre elle se mettre à trembler. Calme-toi Duo, ça va, je suis là, je ne te juge pas, je vais t'aider. Chut, là, tout va bien, répéta-t-elle encore.

Elle le laissa pleurer contre elle un long moment en continuant de lui parler calmement jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se redresse, reniflant peu élégamment, et lui jette un regard empli de désespoir.

_ Allez, viens t'asseoir et t'essuyer le visage, proposa-t-elle. Voilà, c'est bien, ajouta-t-elle quand il lui eut obéit. Maintenant, explique-moi tout, calmement.

Et il parla, encore et encore. Lui racontant brièvement la déclaration d'Heero presque trois ans plus tôt, leurs nombreuses discussions et disputes à ce sujet jusqu'à la dernière, trois semaines plus tôt, où il avait connement décidé de laisser Heero le draguer pour il ne savait même plus quelle raison. Puis il s'arrêta.

_ Et après ? Demanda Hilde, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Comment c'est passé ce rendez-vous ?

_ Ce n'était pas un putain de rendez-vous ! Cria Duo. Ça ne devait pas en être un en tout cas, putain, couina-t-il. Je ne sais plus Hilde, je suis paumé.

_ Je comprends que tu le sois, lui accorda-t-elle. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, qu'on y voit plus clair, je pourrai t'aider, c'est pour ça que tu es là, non ? L'encouragea-t-elle, consciente de la difficulté de ce qu'elle lui demandait.

_ Je ne suis pas gay, déclara sans préavis Duo.

_ Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, sourit Hilde en faisant référence à leur trois mois de couple.

Bêtise qui n'avait duré que le temps qu'ils réalisent l'un et l'autre qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble de cette façon. Ils se ressemblaient trop sur bien des points alors que sur d'autres leurs points de vue divergeaient totalement. Bref, ils se plaisaient beaucoup plus en amis.

_ Oui je sais, soupira le châtain en grimaçant à la gorgée de café froide qu'il venait d'avaler. Je ne sais même pas comment toute cette merde a débuté, fit-il en se levant pour réchauffer son café. Le premier soir où on est sorti, sincèrement, c'était comme d'habitude. La journée avait été pourrie, on est allé boire un verre pour se détendre, puis on a mangé, discuté comme des vieux potes et au final, il m'a ramené chez moi vers une heure du matin, raconta-t-il d'une voix étrangement détachée. Et c'est là que c'est devenu bizarre. Il est sorti de la voiture, chose qu'on ne fait jamais quand l'un dépose l'autre. Il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte en parlant de tout et rien, comme si c'était normal, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et là, devant ma porte, il m'a caressé la joue, avoua-t-il en tremblant, ça a duré une fraction de seconde, j'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir, il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une soirée magnifique, il avait une voix, jamais je l'avais entendu parler comme ça, ou très peu, ça m'a collé des frissons, je sais même pas pourquoi, souffla-t-il piteusement à ce souvenir. Puis il m'a souhaité une bonne nuit et il est reparti en me souriant si … tendrement. Putain ! C'est pas possible ! Se reprit-il la tête dans les mains à nouveau. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Lui demanda-t-il de façon plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Le pire c'est que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il manquait un truc tu vois ? Comme si la soirée était inachevée alors même que j'étais chez moi, dans mon foutu lit à essayer de m'endormir ! Il m'a fallut une semaine pour digérer ça et accepter une autre sortie avec lui et encore, j'ai discrètement invité les autres et on s'est fait une super soirée, il était comme avant et c'était génial, sourit-il amèrement. Sauf, que je me suis laissé avoir, et c'est encore lui qui m'a ramené. Et il a recommencé son manège, sauf que cette fois, il s'est presque collé à moi, il m'a fixé un long moment dans les yeux et je l'ai senti arriver cette fois et j'ai rien fait pour l'esquiver ! Sa main … comment un mec peut-il être si tendre avec un autre mec bordel ! S'exclama-t-il furieusement en se levant, sa chaise tombant sous le choc.

Hilde ne savait plus trop quoi dire. La succession de nouvelles qui venaient de lui tomber dessus la laissait un tantinet sous le choc déjà, de plus l'attitude de Duo à la limite de la bipolarité était assez éprouvante, il passait de l'apathie à l'hystérie en un temps record et elle avait du mal à le suivre.

Elle se contenta donc d'attendre qu'il se calme à nouveau et se rasseye avant de poursuivre. Elle le vit déambuler dans sa cuisine, ramasser sa chaise, la pousser sous la table, la tirer à nouveau vers lui et se rasseoir. Elle vit les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient ses jambes et ses doigts qui se tordaient dans des figures atrocement douloureuses rien qu'à regarder et elle ne put empêcher un rictus de souffrance d'envahir son visage.

_ Je te dégoûte c'est ça ? Demanda craintivement le châtain, se méprenant sur son expression.

_ Non ! Pas du tout, s'empressa-t-elle de le rassurer. J'ai mal pour tes doigts là, c'est tout, précisa-t-elle en les montrant d'un signe de tête.

Duo abaissa alors son regard et parut surpris de voir ses propres mains bouger sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, ses doigts se tordant effectivement de manière assez désagréable. Il se forçat à poser ses mains bien à plat sur la table mais voyant que ça ne suffirait pas, il agrippa sa tasse de café à nouveau froide.

_ Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? L'interrogea doucement Hilde.

_ Quand j'ai réalisé ce qui se passait, reprit-il, je l'ai repoussé et je suis entré chez moi rapidement, sans même lui dire bonne nuit ou merci pour m'avoir raccompagné alors qu'à la base j'avais pris ma voiture.

_ Pourquoi il t'a ramené alors ? S'étonna Hilde.

_ Trowa et Wufei était venu avec la même voiture mais Trowa s'est senti mal et a voulu rentrer, expliqua Duo. Et moi, comme un con, j'ai proposé ma voiture pour que Wufei puisse rester profiter de la soirée. Du coup, comme c'est Heero qui habite le plus près de chez moi, c'est lui qui m'a raccompagné, ça s'est fait spontanément, c'était pas la première fois. Après coup, j'ai même pensé que Trowa était de mèche avec Heero mais en réalité il était bien malade puisqu'il a été arrêté pendant trois jours après ça, une sorte d'intoxication alimentaire. Hallucinant quand on sait ce qu'on en était réduit à bouffer pendant la guerre, soupira-t-il.

_ Tu changes de sujet là, le provoqua tranquillement la petite brune.

_ Ouais, grimaça-t-il, désolé.

_ Et hier alors ? Demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse que jamais.

_ Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il me tannait pour aller voir ce foutu film. On part en mission demain pour une période indéterminée, lui apprit-il, du coup, il me faisait chier pour y aller parce qu'on ne savait pas si il serait encore à l'affiche quand on reviendrait. Le problème c'est que l'équation Heero plus moi plus salle obscure, ça me paraissait être une très mauvaise idée, soupira-t-il. Alors il m'a pris en traître, il a relancé le sujet devant témoin, on était avec Quatre, précisa-t-il, du coup je n'ai pas pu esquiver et j'ai finalement accepté. Quatre n'aurait pas compris que je refuse puisque c'est le genre de sortie qu'on fait souvent et le genre de films qu'on aime tous les deux et je ne voyais pas quelle excuse donner sans mentir. Les autres n'aiment pas ces films d'action angoissants, on a l'habitude d'y aller juste tous les deux, lui expliqua-t-il.

_ A aucun moment vous n'avez parlé de ce qui te tracassait ? Osa-t-elle l'interroger.

_ Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je lui avais donné mon accord, je ne voyais pas comment revenir dessus et je ne suis pas prêt à lui avouer à quel point il me trouble, soupira-t-il encore en ayant l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début de leur conversation. J'étais tellement angoissé au début de la soirée que je n'ai rien pu avaler. Je pense sincèrement qu'il l'a remarqué mais il a eu la délicatesse de ne rien dire, il a été extrêmement prévenant tout au long du repas, trop même, c'était juste flippant, grimaça-t-il. J'avais l'impression d'être une gonzesse ! Gronda-t-il. Il m'a tenu la porte pour entrer dans le restaurant, il a refusé que je paye ma part en prenant comme excuse le fait que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que je vienne et j'ai dû accepter parce qu'on commençait à attirer un peu trop l'attention avec mes refus un peu … véhéments, hésita-t-il sur le terme mais à bien y regarder Hilde n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il avait dû râler comme un putois. Bref, reprit-il après un moment de silence, on est allé voir ce putain de film que je ne pourrai même pas te résumer tellement je n'ai pas arrêté de repenser à tout ça. Tout tournait en boucle dans ma tête, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire qu'il fallait que ça cesse, que je voulais le Heero d'avant, mon pote quoi !

_ En quoi est ce qu'ils sont différents ? Chercha à savoir la petite brune.

_ Je suppose que fondamentalement il n'y a rien de vraiment différent, répondit Duo. C'est toujours lui mais avec des gestes ou des remarques qu'il ne faisait jamais avant. Et c'est ça qui me met mal à l'aise. Il est loin d'être con, il voit bien quand il va trop loin et alors, hop ! Il redevient celui que j'ai toujours connu. Et dès que je me détends à nouveau, il se laisse aller à replacer une de mes mèches de cheveux, à poser sa main au bas de mon dos pour me faire avancer, à me dire qu'il aime la couleur de mes yeux plus que tout, que mes cheveux l'ont toujours fascinés ou encore qu'il adore mon humour tordu et ma franchise… Le genre de conneries que je sors aux filles pour les mettre dans mon lit, sauf que je le connais et je vois bien que c'est sincère, qu'il le pense vraiment. Je commence tout juste à réaliser qu'il m'aime vraiment, que c'est pas juste mon corps qui l'attire et ça me fait … je ne sais pas, c'est trop étrange de comprendre ça maintenant alors qu'il s'est « déclaré » il y a déjà trois ans. Je crois que je l'ai enfoui au fond de moi, je me suis forcé à l'oublier pour ne pas perdre mon ami.

_ Quelle place a-t-il dans ta vie Duo ?

_ Il est mon coéquipier, mon frère d'armes, mon ami, celui à qui je peux tout dire, tout confier, je lui ai remis ma vie plus d'une fois et j'ai protégé la sienne tout autant, énuméra-t-il sans sourciller, comme une leçon bien apprise.

_ Et donc, la seule chose qui t'empêche d'imaginer quoi que ce soit de plus avec lui ... c'est ? Lui demanda-t-elle, sourcils levés.

_ Ça me paraît évident non ?! S'écria Duo. Je ne suis pas gay, répéta-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot.

_ Excuse-moi Duo mais … comment dire, hésita-t-elle, la façon dont tu me parles de lui, tu es d'accord pour dire qu'il est juste la personne la plus importante dans ta vie non ?

_ Ce n'e..., commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement, réalisant en même temps qu'il allait le dire que ce n'était que mensonge de prétendre qu'Heero Yuy n'était pas la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Ok, c'est vrai, admit-il d'un air dépité. Pour autant, je ne me vois pas coucher avec lui, me lever le matin lui préparer un petit déj en amoureux, me blottir avec lui devant la cheminée un soir d'hiver, c'est juste une aberration ! S'exclama-t-il à nouveau en tapant des poings sur la table.

_ Peut-être, mais tu n'imagines pas non plus passer ta vie sans lui, affirma Hilde en se frottant les yeux. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a comme un problème ?

_ Si, approuva gravement Duo, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Heero aurait dû être une femme !

_ Raconte pas de connerie, grommela une voix qui laissait entendre que son propriétaire aurait bien dormi plus longtemps.

_ On t'a réveillé, je suis désolée, s'excusa Hilde en se levant pour embrasser le père de son futur enfant.

Lequel l'attrapa par la taille pour lui embrasser le cou, la faisant glousser, avant de la lâcher pour aller se prendre une tasse de café, priant pour que cela finisse de le réveiller puisque la douche n'avait pas suffit.

_ Ouai, désolé Darryl, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je suis juste … j'avais besoin de parler, pardon, s'excusa Duo, tout penaud devant le regard noir de son ami.

_ C'est pas important, éluda Hilde en faisant les gros yeux à son compagnon qui finit par sourire à l'américain. Bon, ok, reprit-elle pour Duo, je vois ce que tu veux dire mais le problème ne se pose pas puisque Heero n'est définitivement pas une femme. Le problème que tu dois te poser est le suivant : est-tu prêt à envisager une relation physique avec Heero ou cours-tu le risque de le perdre ? Énonça-t-elle posément.

Duo blanchit et avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait l'horrible impression d'être en train de sombrer.

_ Tu m'as bien dit que tu l'avais embrassé hier non ? Et que tu ne l'avais pas repoussé quant lui l'avait fait il y a trois ans ? L'idée ne doit donc pas te dégoûter à ce point ? Insista-t-elle après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant.

_ Quoi ! S'exclama Darryl, sa tasse de café à portée de ses lèvres. T'as embrassé Heero ? Sérieux ?

_ Putain Hilde ! S'écria le châtain, contrarié du manque de discrétion de son amie. Oui je l'ai embrassé ! Répondit-il aux deux. Mais c'était pas vraiment volontaire, je me suis emporté c'est tout, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Hier soir, après la soirée qu'il m'a fait passer, j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que quand il m'a raccompagné j'avais comme un nœud dans le ventre, raconta-t-il d'une voix plus calme. J'étais tellement angoissé que j'ai rien géré. Je ne sais pas, je crois que je voulais lui rappeler que je n'étais pas une fille, réfléchit-il comme pour lui-même. Quand on s'est retrouvé devant chez moi, il m'a souri, m'a remercié de l'avoir accompagné, je ne le reconnaissais pas, il ne m'avait jamais traité comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile et je voyais une telle tendresse dans ses yeux, raconta-t-il, complètement déboussolé, j'en ai eu marre, je l'ai collé contre le mur et je l'ai embrassé comme si c'était la fin du monde, conclut-il tout bas, ne sachant plus quoi penser alors qu'il se remémorait dans les moindres détails la fougue et la passion dévorante échangées durant le baiser, comme si le goût du japonais était encore sur ses lèvres.

_ Et après ? Demanda Hilde une fois remise du choc. Qu'as tu fait ? Insista-t-elle devant son air de vache lobotomisée.

_ Je … quand j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'ai paniqué, geignit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

_ Duo, l'appela doucement Hilde en lui caressant le dos. Qu'as tu fait ? Ça ne peut pas être si terrible ? Voulut-elle le rassurer.

Il releva des yeux larmoyants et inspira fortement pour se calmer, mais peine perdue.

_ Je l'ai frappé ! S'écria-t-il avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur la table. Je lui ai collé une droite et je me suis enfuis chez moi comme un lâche et je me suis soûlé toute la nuit !

De Duo, Darryl ne voyait plus que le sommet de la tête et une masse de cheveux éparpillée autour tel un poulpe géant desséché. De Hilde, néanmoins, il avait une vision parfaite et sa compagne était tellement pâle qu'il craignit un moment qu'elle ne rende son déjeuner à même la table.

Bien qu'ayant pris la conversation en cours, il était tout de même suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce dont il retournait. Aussi fit-il en sorte de remettre les choses dans l'ordre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine pour que la jeune femme puisse respirer un peu d'air frais et reprendre des couleurs, puis il secoua Duo sans ménagement.

_ Ok ! Cette fois ça suffit ! Tonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas en te morfondant que tu arrangeras quoi que ce soit. Tu lui reproches de t'avoir pris pour une gonzesse ? L'interrogea-t-il pour la forme. Alors arrête d'en être une et secoue-toi bordel ! S'écria-t-il sans attendre de réponse. Le Duo que je connais ne se laisserait jamais abattre comme ça ! Alors, dans l'ordre, tu prends une douche pour te détendre et tu vas te coucher dans la chambre d'amis, si tu pars effectivement en mission demain, il te faut te reposer, lui ordonna-t-il ensuite. Quant à toi, enchaîna-t-il en se tournant vers la brune, tu vas aller t'allonger dans la véranda histoire de prendre l'air en attendant que tes nausées passent. Allez ! Gronda-t-il en voyant que les deux décérébrés le regardaient sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

.

.

Effectivement, une douche et du repos lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Son esprit, ayant enfin échappé aux brumes de l'alcool, se remettait doucement en route. Il faisait le point et la situation lui paraissait déjà moins catastrophique, si on omettait le baiser et le coup de poing qui avait suivi, et il connaissait suffisamment Heero pour savoir qu'il accepterait au moins d'écouter ses excuses. Ce n'était déjà pas si mal, non ?

_ Putain ! Mais qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre là ?! Se lamenta-t-il en rejoignant ses amis dans le salon pour les remercier et les saluer.

Il était plus de trois heures de l'après-midi et il fallait qu'il rentre préparer ses affaires. Il ne pouvait pas partir en dilettante, il y avait trop en jeu. Cette mission sur L3 lancerait le début des opérations longue durée visant à mettre un terme à toutes les filières qui se targuaient d'une quelconque affiliation, reconnue ou non, avec Oz ou Romfeller.

Les cinq divisions de Preventers nommées pour ce travail de longue haleine était chacune composée de leur chef et de ses cinq meilleurs membres et Duo espérait vraiment avoir bien choisi ses cinq artificiers. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de partir tous les cinq en mission. Il avait déjà travaillé avec Quatre et son équipe de stratèges- négociateurs, avec Trowa et son équipe d'infiltration, avec Wufei et son équipe d'espions et bien sûr avec Heero et ses hackers. Il avait même déjà travaillé avec deux d'entre eux, mais jamais ils n'avaient été réunis et là les conditions risquaient d'être particulières.

Heero avait la rancune tenace et même si il avait assez de professionnalisme pour faire abstraction des événements survenus entre eux le temps que durerait la mission, il risquait malgré tout d'être sur les nerfs, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Il se frotta la tête, sentant sa migraine revenir et poussa la porte du salon d'hiver où il trouva Hilde en train de feuilleter un livre de prénoms, aucune trace de Darryl cependant. Il se souvint alors qu'avec l'arrivée proche du bébé, le jeune homme faisait beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires, même le dimanche.

_ Hey, appela-t-il doucement son amie. Tu vas bien ma chérie ?

_ Ne serait-ce pas à moi de te demander ça ? Répondit-elle en souriant après avoir reposé son livre.

_ Toujours pas d'idée ? Fit Duo en désignant le bouquin d'un geste du menton.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre, non. Et ta tête ?

_ Mieux, soupira-t-il, je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi faire en fait.

_ Les amis sont là pour ça, l'excusa-t-elle, tu rentres ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son sac.

_ Oui, il faut que je me prépare. On part pour L3 demain à cinq heure et j'ai encore des choses à régler.

_ Fais attention à toi dans ce cas, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop retourner dans les colonies, grimaça-t-elle.

Depuis la paix, elle, comme les cinq pilotes, avaient fini par s'installer à Sank, trop de mauvais souvenirs dans l'espace et l'atmosphère et le climat terriens étaient bien plus agréables.

_ Ça devrait aller, le plus dur sera le voyage d'une vingtaine d'heures, maugréa-t-il, après, une fois sur place, je n'aurai pas le temps de penser à autre chose que la mission.

_ Tu ne m'en diras pas plus, supposa-t-elle.

_ Désolé, acquiesça-t-il, tant que tout ne sera pas terminé, nous sommes tenus au secret comme tu le sais.

Après quelques minutes d'au revoir empli d'inquiétude pour Hilde, le châtain finit par prendre congé et se retrouva une demie-heure plus tard dans sa chambre à préparer son sac. Il savait que l'angoisse qui l'étreignait n'était pas due qu'à son départ. Il avait besoin de parler à Heero. C'était aussi bête que ça. Jusqu'à présent quand il se sentait mal, le brun était son interlocuteur privilégié, mais là, il se sentait mal à cause du brun, c'était indissoluble.

Jetant rageusement son sac à terre, il attrapa son téléphone et pressa la touche raccourci n°1. Il se forçait à ne pas réfléchir, il savait que dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà raccroché. La première tonalité le fit sursauter, les suivantes le virent passer du stade « pourvu qu'il réponde » au stade « pourvu qu'il ne réponde pas » sans interruption.

_ Oui, le fit sursauter la voix du japonais.

_ Salut, murmura-t-il après un instant de flottement tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Duo ? Soupira le brun.

_ M'excuser, je suppose que ce serait bien déjà, fit le châtain d'une voix plaintive. Je suis désolé Heero, enchaîna-t-il.

_ De quoi ? De m'avoir embrassé ? Ou de m'avoir cogné ? Gronda celui-ci.

_ Je … je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus Heero, je suis tellement paumé, geignit-il en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur son plafond.

_ Je rêve, Duo, tu te rends comptes que je suis sûrement le plus mal placé pour te conseiller ! S'exclama le japonais. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que j'espérais ce baiser depuis trois ans ? Que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de semblable que ce que nous avons échangé à ce moment là et que ton rejet m'a déchiré ? Et bien c'est dit ! Et maintenant ? Lui lança-t-il avec une hargne qu'il n'avait jamais eu envers Duo, ou très peu.

_ Heero … je suis tellement désolé.

_ Tu l'as déjà dit ça, soupira le brun d'une voix plus calme après une bonne minute de silence.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre, répondit Duo, soulagé que son ami n'ai pas raccroché. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je suis sûr de ça, tu es trop important pour moi et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. C'est la seule chose que je peux te garantir pour le moment, même si je sais que c'est bien peu, lui avoua-t-il sans détour, il n'était plus temps de jouer aux devinettes.

_ Je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de ça alors, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Heero avec un petit sourire dans la voix. Mais à notre retour de L3, toi et moi on va mettre les choses au clair, c'est compris ? Se reprit-il cependant bien vite.

_ O … ok. Merci Heero.

_ Repose-toi maintenant, je te connais, tu n'as pas dû dormir beaucoup, lui conseilla-t-il avec une tendresse qui réchauffa inconsciemment le châtain.

_ Je te retourne le conseil.

_ A demain Duo.

_ Bonne soirée Heero.

.

.

Je me suis livrée à de « savants » calculs pour déterminer le temps de trajet entre la Terre et L3, puis pour toutes les colonies. Si il y a des erreurs, la faute en revient aux sites où j'ai trouvé les distances entre la Terre et chacune des colonies. Il se trouve que L4 et L5 sont sur l'orbite lunaire, partant de là j'ai cherché le temps de trajet Terre/Lune et si feu N. Armstrong a mis 5 jours pour faire le voyage aller, j'ai découvert qu'avec une propulsion nucléaire il ne faudrait en théorie d'une vingtaine d'heures en fonction de la rotation lunaire, partant de là j'ai déterminé le temps de trajet pour les autres colonies.

Apparemment, le nucléaire n'est pas encore envisageable car il faudrait pour cela un vaisseau (et un équipage) capable de supporter une vitesse de 5km/s, après je ne suis absolument pas scientifique mais j'ose imaginer qu'à une époque où l'on peut construire des colonies dans l'espace et des Gundams, ce ne sont plus des contraintes ;-)

Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous plaît et je suis désolée pour le rythme de parution assez lent mais je fais de mon mieux, d'autant que je m'aventure encore sur une fic assez longue … ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Kasu : merci pour ton commentaire, contente que ça te plaise, en espérant que ce sera toujours le cas avec ce chapitre.

.

.

_ Laissez-moi ! Hurla Duo en se débattant comme un forcené, assommant un de ses hommes au passage qui tomba sur le macadam trempé sans plus bouger. Putain mais lâchez-moi ! Continua-t-il à s'égosiller, se débarrassant de tout ceux qui l'entravaient pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans l'entrepôt en flammes. Heero ! Lâchez-moi !

D'un dernier coup bien placé, il envoya Trowa directement sur Wufei et fila sans plus attendre vers ce qui restait de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il baissa la tête et s'engouffra rapidement entre les débris qui s'échouaient au sol en s'enflammant.

Le bruit autour de lui, assourdissant comme une navette au décollage, l'empêcha d'entendre ses amis et collègues lui hurler de revenir. Et quand bien même les aurait-il entendu qu'il ne les aurait de toute façon pas écouté. Revenir ? Alors que Heero était au milieu de cette fournaise ? C'était une blague !

Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin sans même prendre garde à sa propre sécurité il se sentit prit d'une violente envie de vomir à l'idée que peut-être il ne le retrouverait pas, qu'il arriverait trop tard, que le japonais allait sortir de sa vie. La rage qui l'animait n'avait d'égale que sa peur. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait si quelque chose arrivait au japonais. Il n'y survivrait pas...

Mais comment est-ce que ça avait pu dégénérer comme ça ? La mission, débutée le matin même à l'aube, avait pourtant bien commencé. Et tout ça c'était de sa faute ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu merder à ce point là ?! Il aurait dû attendre de voir si il suivait ou non ...

__ C'est bon les gars, tout est prêt, lança Quatre en liaison directe avec Une. _

_De nombreux signes de tête lui répondirent. Il regarda d'abord les hommes de Trowa et de Wufei se déployer autour du bâtiment sous les ordres de leur chef respectif. Un vulgaire entrepôt dans une zone industrielle tout ce qu'il y avait de classique. A priori rien qui laisserait soupçonner une quelconque activité illégale. Et pourtant …_

_Les hommes de Trowa qui s'étaient infiltrés dans les bas quartiers de cette zone de L3 avaient fini par repérer un trafic d'armes assez conséquent pour inquiéter les Preventers, ils s'étaient alors rendu compte que ces trafiquants bossaient sous couvert de la police locale et avaient pris les choses en mains. _

_Lors de leurs nombreuses et interminables réunions, les anciens pilotes avaient décidé de s'attaquer d'abord à ce groupuscule à cause de la précarité de leur statut. Leur trafic se faisait sous couvert d'une association d'anciens combattants et ils avaient rallié à eux de nombreuses ligues extrémistes anti-colonies, donc certaines très proches de la fondation Romefeller._

_Par conséquent, ils étaient souvent la cible de défenseurs des Droits de l'Homme ou des partisans de l'Alliance et surveillés de près par les forces de l'ordre. Quoique ces dernières les laissaient assez libres en échange de pots de vin conséquents, ce qui n'empêchait pas les hommes de Trowa de s'inquiéter. Ils craignaient qu'ils finissent par changer de planque, ce qui expliquait leur présence autour de cet entrepôt ce matin-là. _

_Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, les premiers à entrer furent les deux équipes les plus entraînées à l'assaut. L'équipe de Quatre était là pour les guider de l'extérieur et intervenir en cas de prise d'otages. L'équipe de Duo et celle de Heero ne rentreraient qu'une fois la voie dégagée, les hommes de l'américain ayant pour but de poser des charges aux points stratégiques du bâtiment pour le détruire et ensevelir ses stocks et celle du japonais pour pirater le plus rapidement possible leur réseau et trouver les listes de fournisseurs et de clients du groupe. _

_Bref, sur le papier tout était bien rôdé, parfaitement organisé. En théorie, cela devait prendre au maximum une trentaine de minutes. A l'entraînement, en tout cas, cela ne leur avait pris qu'une trentaine de minutes._

_Alors qu'un des hommes de Wufei envoyait le signal pour les deux équipes restées en attente, un coup de feu retentit, suivit rapidement par des dizaines d'autres. En cas de riposte des ennemis, tous les hommes, sauf ceux de Quatre, avaient pour ordre de partir dans la mêlée et d'éliminer le plus de trafiquants possible._

_Duo se hâta donc de pousser ses hommes vers le bâtiment, voyant du coin de l'œil Heero faire de même. Il prit la tête de son groupe, faisant signe à son équipe de rester derrière lui. Il avançait doucement, couloir après couloir, il n'aurait jamais cru que cet entrepôt serait un tel labyrinthe, vu de l'extérieur on imaginait une seule et immense pièce. En réalité, il n'en était rien. Le travail de ses artificiers allait être plus compliqué que prévu et il regrettait vraiment que les hommes de Trowa n'est jamais pu aller jeter un œil dedans avant aujourd'hui, ils fonctionnaient un peu tous en aveugle. _

_Il entendit Quatre dans son oreillette lui indiquer que les émetteurs de Trowa et de Wufei venaient de se rejoindre, signe que leur possesseur venaient d'en faire autant, ils avaient probablement trouvé le point central du bâtiment. _

_Derrière lui ses hommes vérifiaient toutes les pièces devant lesquelles ils passaient, plaçant des charges quand ils les trouvaient vides, abattant les trafiquants qui s'y trouvaient si elles ne l'étaient pas puis plaçaient les charges. _

_Il les laissait faire, ayant entièrement confiance en eux et se concentra sur les indications données par le blond. Les coups de feu résonnaient toujours et il se douta, avant même que le stratège l'en informe, que leurs ennemis s'étaient regroupés pour leur faire front. _

_Il savaient que les hommes de Wufei et de Trowa étaient plus à même que les siens de se charger d'eux, vu leur qualification ils avaient plus d'expérience de ce genre de situation, toutefois, le fait de ne pas connaître le nombre exacte de trafiquants présents le rendait nerveux. _

_Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur le japonais qui lui fit signe de stopper. Dans un langage codé bien à eux et que même leurs hommes ne connaissaient pas, il lui expliqua que les couloirs desquels ils arrivaient étaient clean et Heero lui répondit que c'était le cas pour eux aussi. _

_Normalement, ils pouvaient être tranquille, personne ne les prendrait à revers, ils pouvaient se concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant. Poussant une dernière porte, ils se retrouvèrent tous, les deux chefs d'équipe et leurs dix hommes, au milieu d'un champs de bataille. Trowa et Wufei allaient bien mais trois de leurs hommes étaient à terre, impossible de savoir si c'était définitif. _

_Ils se planquèrent comme ils purent derrière les caisses qui contenaient probablement la raison de leur venue et ouvrirent le feu également. Très vite, ils prirent l'avantage, leur nombre et la façon dont ils s'étaient disposés dans la pièce ne laissait que très peu de chance à leurs adversaires. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero prit la communication pour prévenir ses amis de son intention. Il prit ensuite deux de ses hommes, laissant les trois autres en renfort à ses coéquipiers et se dirigea vers la seule porte que personne n'avait eu le temps de vérifier et qui protégeait sûrement ce que lui était venu chercher, toutes les données concernant ce réseau illégal de vente d'armes. _

_Duo était en train de viser et allait appuyer sur la détente lorsqu'une première explosion résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Les murs autour d'eux vibrèrent et le bruit se répercuta si fort qu'il crut que le plafond allait s'effondrer sur eux. _

_S'y connaissant suffisamment dans ce domaine, il sut de suite que ce n'était pas une de ses charges. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait probablement au moins un trafiquant qui leur avait échappé, le chef à n'en pas douter, et qu'il comptait bien faire disparaître toutes les traces. Pour ça pas de soucis, c'était ce que les Preventers avaient prévu de faire après tout, sauf qu'eux avaient envisagé, éventuellement, de sortir du bâtiment avant l'explosion ! _

_Duo ordonna un retrait immédiat, si ces mecs étaient assez fous pour mourir avec leurs caisses d'armes, grand bien leur fasse, mais eux ils ne comptaient pas y rester tout de suite. Ils avaient encore trop de boulot. _

_Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dehors qu'il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une seconde explosion venait d'avoir lieu et là c'était clairement une de ses charges. Il vérifia sur son ordinateur de poignet par automatisme. La charge qui venait d'exploser était la dernière qu'ils avaient placé, la plus proche du centre informatique de l'entrepôt. Et Heero et ses deux hommes qui n'arrivaient toujours pas … _

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Duo pour comprendre. Cette charge n'avait pas explosé toute seule, quelqu'un l'avait déclenché. Ce ne pouvait pas être leurs adversaires, ils avaient apparemment leur propre bombes incendiaires aux vues de l'état du bâtiment. C'était probablement un signal, une sorte d'appel de détresse. Heero le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il reconnaîtrait son travail en entendant la déflagration et il avait fait exprès de déclencher la bombe pour lui dire qu'il y avait un problème. _

_Il le sentait au fond de lui, ce n'était pas normal. Heero courrait vite et il n'était plus aussi suicidaire qu'à l'époque. Il n'aurait pas risqué sa vie et celle de ses hommes pour des informations supplémentaires. En entendant la première bombe, il avait dû ordonner le replis comme Duo l'avait fait. Si ils n'étaient pas encore là, c'était que quelque chose les en avait empêché. _

_Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'expliquer son raisonnement aux trois autres et avaient couru vers l'entrepôt en hurlant le nom du japonais. Quatre avait lancé un ordre rapide à ses hommes qui l'avaient alors ceinturé. C'était ainsi que le combat avait débuté. Cela avait bien duré plus de trois minutes avant qu'il ne se libère et pénètre à nouveau dans ce qui était devenu une fournaise. _

Et à l'instant présent, sa seule idée, son seul objectif, tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme un mantra intemporel, « faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort, faites qu'il ne... » En boucle. Inlassablement, alors même qu'il continuait à se frayer un chemin pratiquement en aveugle, la fumée noire et épaisse qui l'entourait ne lui laissant pas un mètre de vision. La chaleur des flammes était insoutenable et sa combinaison noire lui collait tant à la peau qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle avait fondue à même son corps.

Il reconnut enfin la pièce centrale où ils s'étaient séparés et bifurqua à l'instinct vers la salle du fond dans laquelle il avait vu partir le japonais et ses hommes. Il s'y rendit avec plus de facilité, cette partie-ci étant encore relativement épargnée par les flammes, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. A peine eut-il fini de penser ça qu'un morceau du plafond se détacha pour s'effondrer au sol juste derrière lui dans un fracas épouvantable, lui coupant toute retraite. Qu'il retrouve ou non Heero et ses hommes, il ne pourrait pas emprunter le même chemin au retour.

Il poussa de l'épaule la porte coincée par quelques débris et s'engouffra dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui, priant pour qu'il soit là. La fumée était moins présente et moins opaque, toussant pour reprendre de l'air plus sain dans ses poumons, il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et repéra très vite derrière les quatre bureaux presque intacts tout un pan de mur effondré et dessous, deux corps inanimés.

Il s'y jeta aussi vite qu'il put et s'agenouilla près d'eux, il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle qu'en le relâchant dans un profond soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant les deux hommes du japonais. Il vérifia leur pouls en croisant mentalement les doigts mais il était déjà trop tard. Soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Heero mais attristé par leur perte, il se releva et regarda encore autour de lui. Personne.

Le japonais avait donc dû sortir par le trou laissé béant par l'effondrement de cette partie de la pièce. C'était donc bien lui qui avait amorcé une des charges posées par son équipe, mais où ? Regardant où il mettait les pieds pour ne pas finir comme les deux Preventers qu'il était malheureusement obligé de laisser derrière lui, il aperçut des gouttes de sang qui s'éloignaient de l'ouverture nouvellement créée vers le couloir.

Ce fut la gorge serrée, et pas uniquement à cause des flammes, qu'il les suivit. L'incendie le rattrapait inexorablement et il serait bientôt trop tard, mais il était hors de question qu'il sorte sans lui. Ce serait eux deux ou personne. Résolu, il posa une main sur sa bouche dans une tentative bien vaine de se protéger, toussa encore sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et progressa en suivant les gouttes de sang.

Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, le couloir était de toute façon bouché là aussi par une partie du plafond. Ne restait qu'une pièce sur sa droite. Il y entra et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux tant la fumée ici était prenante. Comprenant vite que la cause en était la ventilation plus que les flammes, il n'hésita pas plus de deux secondes et repéra bien vite la forme qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

Le japonais était là, devant lui, assis ou plutôt avachi contre un mur, la tête tombant sur sa poitrine. Il s'approcha lentement, redoutant le pire. Quand, enfin, il put le toucher, son cœur manqua un battement en sentant son torse se soulever. Il respirait. Difficilement mais il suffisait de le sortir de là et tout irait mieux. Il devait s'en persuader.

Il était effectivement blessé, sur sa tempe le sang avait fini par coaguler mais l'entaille n'était pas belle et surtout très longue puisqu'elle se perdait dans ses cheveux. A ses côtés, le cadavre d'un des trafiquants, probablement le responsable de sa blessure et donc de son inconscience.

Dans sa main, un détonateur de secours que son équipe avait distribué à tous les Preventers avant l'assaut. Ils possédaient plusieurs boutons, chacun étant paramétré pour faire sauter une charge en particulier. Avec ça, même si l'équipe de Duo avait un problème, chacun des membres de l'équipe pouvait faire sauter les explosifs si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir harceler Une pour en obtenir autant. Si ils en sortaient vivant, ce serait grâce à ça. Ou du moins, si Heero en sortait vivant, car pour Duo, il était évident que sans, il aurait sans doute compris trop tard que le brun avait un problème et il ne serait pas en train de risquer sa vie dans cette fournaise de l'Enfer.

Chassant ses pensées morbides d'un mouvement de tête, il chercha une issue pour les sortir effectivement de ce putain d'entrepôt. La pièce était un cul-de-sac. Juste une putain de voie sans issue ! Réfléchissant à tout allure, il reconstitua dans son esprit le plan du bâtiment, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur où était appuyé son ami.

Si il ne se trompait pas, et il priait tous les dieux de l'histoire humaine que ce soit le cas, derrière ce mur c'était l'air libre. Fouillant fébrilement dans ses poches, il en sortit une petite quantité d'explosif qu'il gardait toujours sur lui en cas d'urgence. Il rassembla tous les débris qu'il put trouver afin de fabriquer un rempart de fortune et attrapa Heero le plus délicatement possible pour l'y abriter.

Il plaça enfin la charge contre le mur et retourna aux côtés de son ami inconscient, il leva la tête, il tendit le bras, visa et tira avant de se baisser aussitôt, couvrant le corps du japonais du sien.

La déflagration ne fut pas très impressionnante et Duo craignit qu'elle ait été insuffisante pour leur permettre de sortir. Il fallait pourtant croire que cette fois-ci la chance était avec eux car il put alors sentir un vent frais s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Soupirant de soulagement, il chargea son précieux fardeau comme il put en travers de son dos et, courbé sous son poids, il contourna son abri pour enfin sortir de cet enfer.

A peine eut-il posé un pied dehors que ses collègues lui tombèrent dessus. Trowa fut le premier à venir à lui mais le regard que Duo lui lança l'empêcha de faire un mouvement de plus. Le châtain venait de lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son intervention un peu plus tôt et qu'il leur en voulait à tous d'avoir tenté de lui barrer la route alors qu'il voulait sauver Heero.

Il l'emporta lui-même vers les ambulances, ne le laissant que lorsqu'il fut sur un brancard avec une armada de secouristes autour de lui. Il était bien décidé à l'accompagner à l'hôpital mais il avait besoin de savoir où les Preventers en étaient.

_ Ne croyez pas que je vous pardonne, lança-t-il à Quatre et Trowa quand il fut près d'eux, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il en est avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

_ Duo, je suis désolé, s'excusa Quatre d'une voix contrite, je n'avais pas compris, je pensais que Heero allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, j'ai cru que tu paniquais, je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de te laisser y retourner san...

_ Ça suffit, le coupa brutalement et froidement l'américain, le souffle court, ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, termina-t-il en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

_ Duo ! S'écrièrent Quatre et Trowa en même temps alors que Duo, prit d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable s'effondrait au sol. Infirmier ! Hurla alors le blond pour couvrir le bruit et l'effervescence qui régnait autour d'eux.

Les yeux baignés de larmes, suffocant, Duo ne réagissait presque plus, enregistrant inconsciemment des détails de la scène qui continuait de se jouer sans lui. Partout autour de l'entrepôt des pompiers combattaient l'incendie qui perdait doucement en intensité. Des ambulances allaient et venaient, chargeant les blessés graves, soignant sur place les blessés légers, aussi bien Preventers que trafiquants. Les bien portant, eux, embarquaient ou se faisaient embarquer dans les voitures Preventers avec pour destination le QG des forces de l'ordre.

Mais tout ça n'était rien, seul comptait la brûlure de plus en plus violente dans sa cage thoracique qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Heero et de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il vit deux urgentistes arriver en courant sans comprendre qu'ils venaient pour lui, des points lumineux obscurcissaient sa vision, sa tête était lourde et ses pensées de plus en plus embrumées.

_ Il s'évanouit ! S'alarma Quatre en retenant in extremis la tête du châtain pour qu'il ne se blesse pas plus.

Les secouristes étaient déjà sur eux et prirent la relève. Dans son brouillard, Duo entendait encore quelques bribes mais son cerveau n'enregistrait plus rien.

_ Il était pris dans l'incendie ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes à Quatre alors qu'il commençait à ausculter Duo et que son collègue prenait sa tension.

_ Oui, il est sorti il y a moins de dix minutes, confirma ce dernier en se reculant pour les laisser travailler.

Trowa posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_ Intoxication au monoxyde de carbone, annonça l'homme, il tachycarde, on l'emmène, lança-t-il à son collègue qui l'aida à soulever l'américain sur une civière.

Quatre et Trowa furent rejoint par Wufei et tous trois regardèrent, désemparés, leurs deux frères d'armes partir en ambulance.

_ Je n'en reviens pas, murmura Quatre d'une voix blanche, comment ça a pu tourné comme ça ? Tout était pourtant bien réglé, on a déjà fait bien pire, bien plus dangereux, continua-t-il comme pour lui-même.

_ Un mauvais concours de circonstances, répondit Wufei sur le même ton. Juste un mauvais concours de circonstances.

L'effarement dû au choc était pour l'instant tel que la colère ne prenait pas encore le dessus mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il suffisait qu'ils rentrent au QG s'occuper des interrogatoires et alors leur fureur surgirait. Ils prendraient brusquement conscience que deux des leurs étaient à l'hôpital et ils auraient envie d'une vengeance brutale. Mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient de suivre les ambulances des yeux, se demandant comment une mission aussi simple de prime abord avait pu merder à ce point.

Puis leurs hommes les rejoignirent, leur donnant les informations des dernières minutes, attendant les ordres, et ils se reprirent. S'apitoyer sur le sort de leurs amis ne les guérirait pas plus vite et ils avaient une mission à boucler.

.

.

_ Le colonel Maxwell est actuellement dans un coma léger qui résulte d'une trop longue exposition au dioxyde de carbone, annonça sans détour le médecin en sortant de la chambre de Duo à Quatre et Trowa qui faisaient les cent pas dans un des couloirs des urgences. Ses poumons n'ont heureusement subis aucun dégât irréversible, toutefois, je ne pourrai pas vous affirmer la même chose pour son cerveau tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé. Je doute qu'il est été réellement privé d'oxygène mais une simple carence peut laisser des séquelles. Quant aux brûlures sur ses mains et son visage, elles sont bénignes, vous n'avez pas à vous en inquiéter, dans quelques jours elles auront disparu, conclut-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Pour autant, le blond était resté bloqué à « séquelles » et à « coma » et laissa donc Trowa remercier le médecin puis le libérer. Le couloir était rempli de Preventers et de trafiquants à soigner. Le châtain attrapa Quatre par le bras pour le faire asseoir, il restait à attendre le médecin qui s'occupait du japonais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, voulut-il le rassurer, c'est un battant, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il va s'en tirer.

Quatre ne répondit pas, il tenta de lui faire un pauvre sourire pour le remercier, mais ce ne fut pas très probant. Alors que Trowa allait reprendre son plaidoyer, le médecin de Heero apparut, les cherchant du regard.

_ Docteur, l'interpella Quatre en se levant d'un bond. Comment va-t-il s'il-vous-plaît ?

_ Messieurs, les salua la blouse blanche. Le colonel Yuy est réveillé, il ne s'agissait que d'un léger traumatisme consécutif à un coup et d'une légère intoxication au dioxyde de carbone. Il va bien mais je souhaiterai le garder en observation pour la fin de la journée, seulement il ne semble pas être réceptif à mes arguments, si vous pouviez le convaincre ? Tenta le médecin en coulant un regard désespéré vers la porte qu'il venait de refermer.

_ Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je sais comment le faire rester ici, fit le blond avec un sourire diabolique. Merci docteur.

Et Quatre partit en direction de la chambre du brun, suivit immédiatement de Trowa. A peine y étaient-il entrés que leur regard fut attiré par un japonais encore très pâle qui se rhabillait en grimaçant.

_ Et où crois-tu aller au juste ? Demanda Trowa l'air de rien.

_ A ton avis ? Rétorqua Heero sans même lever les yeux vers eux.

_ Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment tu es arrivé ici ? Tenta Quatre en suivant le jeu du châtain. Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment tu étais passé d'un entrepôt en flammes à un lit d'hôpital ? Continua-t-il en voyant que le brun ne répondait pas. Et même si je te dis que Duo t'a sorti de là-bas au péril de sa vie et qu'il est dans la chambre voisine, dans le coma, tu ne daigneras toujours pas me répondre ? Joua-t-il sa dernière carte, les sourcils froncés d'agacement devant l'attitude du brun.

_ Quoi ?! Glapit Heero en suspendant son geste alors qu'il passait son pull. Que … comment ça dans le coma ? S'écria-t-il en attrapant le blond par la chemise de son uniforme. Explique-moi tout!S'énerva-t-il.

_ Calme-toi et assieds-toi, ordonna Quatre sans se laisser émouvoir par les éclairs de détresse dans le regard bleu cobalt.

Le brun obtempéra, non pas par soumission mais parce qu'il savait que son ami ne lâcherait pas un mot tant qu'il ne serait pas assis sur son lit. Quand ce fut fait, Quatre lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant où Duo était retourné à l'intérieur en assommant tout le monde au passage jusqu'au moment où il l'avait sorti du bâtiment. Il lui fit part également du diagnostic du médecin et Heero blêmit d'un coup.

_ Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il au blond, la gorge nouée.

_ Dans la chambre à gauche en sortant, répondit Trowa, faisant fi du regard noir que lui lança Quatre. Il aurait retourné tout l'hôpital sinon et tu le sais très bien, lança-t-il à ce dernier.

Sans même attendre une éventuelle réponse de Quatre, Heero avait déjà franchi la porte et poussait celle de Duo. La vision de l'homme qu'il aimait, allongé sans connaissance sur ce lit, une perfusion dans le bras et un masque à oxygène sur le visage, le bloqua totalement. Incapable de faire un pas de plus, il resta sur le seuil, culpabilisant pour ce qui s'était passé.

Si seulement il avait été plus attentif, plus rapide, plus … Si il ne s'était pas laissé prendre par surprise, trop confiant en ses hommes pour protéger ses arrières, Duo ne serait pas là, étendu sur ce lit d'hôpital.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps se mit en mouvement et il se retrouva assis sur le bord de ce lit qu'il haïssait déjà, la main de Duo dans la sienne. Il dégagea son visage des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient égarées et caressa son front, ses paupières, ses pommettes, contournant le masque posé sur son nez et sa bouche et prenant garde aux légères brûlures, sentant une boule grossir dans sa gorge, ses yeux le piquer.

Refusant de se laisser envahir par sa douleur, ne s'en sentant pas le droit tout simplement, il se pencha légèrement et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'américain sans se préoccuper de ses deux compagnons derrière lui.

Se redressant, il décida d'élire domicile dans le fauteuil de la chambre et darda un regard noir sur les deux hommes qui le dévisageaient, incrédules.

_ Je l'aime, leur lança-t-il d'une voix froide à faire trembler un sibérien, les mettant au défi d'y trouver quoi que ce soit à y redire.

_ Alors ça va, tu veilleras bien sur lui, répondit Quatre avec un sourire engageant. Mais n'oublie pas de te reposer, lui conseilla-t-il malgré tout, nous devons nous rendre au QG, faire notre rapport. Si tu le souhaites, je t'apporterai un ordinateur demain matin pour faire le tien ? Lui proposa-t-il gentiment.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, ne les regardant déjà plus, son attention entièrement tournée vers Duo. Il resterait là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, il ne laisserait aucune infirmière, aucun médecin, le pousser à quitter cette pièce pour retourner dans son lit. Il pouvait aussi bien être en observation ici après tout.

.

.

Un bruit de moins en moins régulier le tira d'un sommeil peu réparateur, probablement à cause de sa position inconfortable dans ce fauteuil. Il repoussa la couverture qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir pris, sûrement la petite infirmière compatissante qui lui avait apporté son repas et ses anti-douleur hier au soir, et frotta sa cicatrice qui le tiraillait. Ce fils de pute n'y était pas allé de main morte quand il l'avait frappé ! Il ne regrettait aucunement de lui avoir collé une balle en pleine poitrine.

Il se redressa enfin, émergeant difficilement, putain ce qu'il détestait les calmants ! Mais ça avait été la seule façon d'avoir la paix avec le médecin qui insistait lourdement pour lui faire réintégrer son lit, arguant que son ami ne disparaîtrait pas de sa chambre.

Le bruit qui l'avait réveillé se faisait plus insistant maintenant et il avait assez d'expérience des hôpitaux pour savoir que c'était le monitoring et que ses bip de plus en plus fréquent indiquaient une agitation du patient.

Agitation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être si Duo était dans le coma. En déduisant ce qu'il fallait, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, attendant patiemment que les ensorcelant yeux violines de l'américain daignent se montrer.

Il avait beau l'attendre et s'y être préparé, mais de voir ses paupières se soulever pour dévoiler deux orbes brumeuses, preuve que son ami était en vie, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Même pendant la guerre, il n'avait jamais eu si peur. Probablement parce qu'à cette époque il était encore ignorant de ses sentiments pour celui qui revenait à ce moment dans le monde des vivants.

_ Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il d'une voix basse pour ne pas qu'il se sente agressé dès son réveil. Tu es à l'hôpital et tu as un masque à oxygène, ne cherche pas à parler ou à l'enlever, je vais chercher le médecin, lui expliqua-t-il encore sur le même ton.

Après un clignement de paupières pour signifier qu'il avait compris, Duo laissa ses yeux dériver vers le plafond, tentant de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Les événements lui revinrent petit à petit, encore un peu embrouillés mais au moins comprit-il ce qu'il faisait là, et le soulagement éprouvé en voyant Heero près de lui s'expliqua alors.

Même si il ne se souvenait pas de tout au moment de son réveil, son inquiétude profonde pour le japonais était bien présente et qu'il fut la première chose sur laquelle ses yeux s'étaient posés avait été un véritable apaisement.

Maintenant parfaitement en confiance, il se rendit compte des tiraillements de ses mains et de son visage, ce n'était pas encore trop douloureux mais il savait que c'était surtout les anti-douleur les responsables et que sous peu cela deviendrait plus que désagréable. De toute façon, il ne pouvait qu'attendre le médecin, aussi il se relaxa au maximum, bénissant Wufei et ses séances de méditation.

Cela fonctionna si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en blouse blanche, l'air sévère accentué par ses lunettes à montures carrées était tout de même adouci par la bienveillance de son regard.

_ Bonjour colonel Maxwell, je suis le Dr Deszac, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de vous à votre arrivée, se présenta-t-il en approchant du lit. Votre ami est resté attendre dans le couloir, je vais d'abord retirer ce masque et ensuite nous procéderons à quelques vérifications pour faire un état de votre santé, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme tout en vérifiant les divers appareils auxquels le châtain était branché.

.

.

_ Heero ! Appela Quatre en arrivant dans le couloir qui avait été réservé aux Preventers et à leurs prisonniers.

Le japonais, qui s'était adossé au mur près de la porte de Duo en attendant que le médecin en ait terminé, se redressa pour saluer son ami. Celui-ci dédaigna la main tendu et lui offrit une accolade rapide en posant deux sacs à leurs pieds.

_ Je me suis permis de passer à vos appartements pour vous prendre quelques affaires, expliqua-t-il en montrant les sacs, je suis passé au bureau aussi et je t'ai rapporté ton PC comme convenu.

_ Merci, fut la seule réponse du brun, trop préoccupé par le verdict du médecin pour réaliser vraiment ce que lui disait Quatre.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Enchaîna ce dernier sans se formaliser de la réponse de son ami.

_ Opérationnel, grommela Heero. Le médecin m'a examiné ce matin et si je veux, je peux sortir dès maintenant, rajouta-t-il en voyant que sa réponse ne satisfaisait pas le blond.

_ Mais tu ne le feras pas, devina Quatre, se doutant bien que si le brun était encore là c'était qu'il ne partirait pas sans Duo. Et comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en désignant du menton la porte à côté d'eux.

_ Je l'ignore, il s'est réveillé il y a vingt minutes et depuis il est avec le médecin.

_ Tant mieux, souffla Quatre, rassuré. Ne t'en fait, je suis sûr que tout va bien, si il s'est réveillé si vite alors ça ne doit pas avoir laissé trop de dégâts, voulut-il le rassurer.

_ Hn, grogna le japonais sans s'étendre plus.

_ Dis-moi, commença Quatre, un peu mal à l'aise, ce n'est pas le bon moment, mais je voulais que tu saches que si ça ne va pas ou que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, lui assura-t-il en faisant référence à la « confession » du brun la veille.

Heero le fixa soudainement, les yeux brillants de colère, mais devant l'attitude posée de Quatre, il se calma de lui-même, se rappelant qui il avait devant lui. Ce n'était pas un inconnu. C'était son ami, son frère d'armes, avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses. Et même si c'était encore délicat pour lui de se laisser à ses sentiments avec un autre que Duo, il prit sur lui, comprenant que Quatre ne voulait que son bien et il hocha la tête pour le remercier. Le blond lui sourit en retour et ce fut le moment que choisi le Dr Deszac pour apparaître.

_ Vous pouvez y aller, mais il est encore fatigué alors maintenez-le au calme s'il vous plaît, recommanda-t-il à Heero après avoir salué Quatre d'un signe de tête.

N'en attendant pas d'avantage, le brun s'engouffra dans la chambre de Duo sans même se souvenir du blond et des sacs restés dans le couloir. Ce dernier secoua la tête, amusé malgré les circonstances et attrapa leurs affaires pour, lui aussi, aller voir son ami.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait dans la pièce lui coupa les jambes et il ressortit aussi vite sans même prononcer un seul mot. Le cœur battant, il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa choir les sacs, laissant un sourire incrédule se dessiner sur son visage.

Dans la chambre de l'américain, Heero se redressa après avoir laissé ses lèvres caresser une dernière fois celles de Duo. Sa main gauche accrochée à la tête de lit ne bougea pas mais la droite qu'il avait posé à côté de la tête du châtain se souleva pour caresser une joue très rouge.

_ Maintenant je ne te laisserai plus tergiverser, asséna-t-il d'une voix plus ferme que jamais, oublie ce que je t'ai dit quant au fait que je te courtiserai pour te laisser le temps de comprendre. Tu m'aimes Duo, affirma-t-il sans détour mais les yeux tendres, tout comme je t'aime, et si ce sont les relations physiques entre nous qui t'effraient alors je patienterais à ce niveau là, lui promit-il ensuite en caressant doucement son front, mais je ne passerai plus une seule seconde loin de toi maintenant que j'ai pris douloureusement conscience que je pouvais te perdre n'importe quand.

Duo le dévisagea, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. A peine le médecin était-il sorti que Heero était entré comme une furie dans sa chambre, tuant toute tentative de parole en collant aussitôt sa bouche sur la sienne.

Il lui avait dévoré les lèvres en mettant dans le baiser tout son amour et toute sa peur et l'américain avait compris qu'il en avait besoin plus qu'envie. Aussi le laissa-t-il faire, et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître y avoir pris du plaisir. Heero embrassait foutrement bien c'était un fait, ajoutez à cela la passion qu'il contenait depuis trois ans et le résultat était explosif.

Pour autant, l'esprit encore embrumé, il ne pensa même pas à objecter quoi que soit à la tirade du japonais et se retrouva bien vite en train de lui faire le compte-rendu de son état de santé et les recommandations du médecin sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

_ Tant mieux alors, fit le japonais rassuré quant à ce que venait de lui dire Duo, je dois passer au QG faire mon rapport, je reviens cet après-midi, en attendant repose-toi, lui dit-il en caressant brièvement sa main avant de quitter la pièce.

Ce fut un Duo encore sous le choc que Quatre trouva en entrant dans la pièce à son tour. Il déposa les affaires dans un coin et s'approcha du lit pour prendre place sur le fauteuil que le japonais avait occupé toute la nuit, les infirmières le lui avaient confirmé.

_ Bonjour mon ami, le salua-t-il en souriant. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, murmura le châtain. Heu … le médecin pense que je pourrai sortir demain, se reprit-il. Mes poumons vont bien, ils ont évacué le dioxyde, je n'ai aucune séquelle et mes brûlures sont superficielles, résuma-t-il.

_ Je suis soulagé. Nous voulions te présenter nos excuses, je parle au nom de Trowa et de Wufei également, nous aurions dû comprendre et venir t'aider au lieu de vouloir t'empêcher d'aller chercher Heero.

_ C'est bon, c'est oublié, répondit Duo en grimaçant à ce souvenir, moi aussi je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé au lieu de prendre une minute pour vous expliquer ce qu'il en était, j'ai paniqué je crois, avoua-t-il.

_ C'est compréhensible, lui sourit encore Quatre. Et avec Heero comment ça va ? Osa-t-il lui demander après un court moment de silence.

Duo darda sur lui des yeux étonnés et Quatre lui confia la révélation du japonais la veille ainsi que le baiser surpris quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ C'est compliqué, soupira Duo.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Quatre, repose-toi et quand tu t'en sentiras capable, tu me raconteras tout ça. Ok ?

Duo le remercia d'un sourire et hocha la tête. A bien y penser, il était effectivement épuisé. Il laissa sa tête retombée sur l'oreiller et n'entendit même pas Quatre se lever et lui dire au revoir. Il dormait déjà.

.

.

Je me demande comment vous percevez Heero à travers ce que j'en ai fait. Moi-même je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas de fil directeur pour lui parce qu'au départ la fic ne commençait pas comme ça, quand je l'ai imaginée Heero et Duo étaient déjà ensemble, du coup je me laisse un peu porter par le personnage, j'espère que ça n'est pas trop décousu en fin de compte … A vous de me le dire :-)

A plus pour la suite, pas tout de suite parce que je pars lundi pour un voyage scolaire de 6 jours (j'en ai des frissons) avec quelque uns (95) de mes monstres ! brrrrrr


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici la suite, merci à vous de me suivre, de me laisser un petit mot ou de me mettre en favori, c'est encourageant et ça me motive plus que vous ne le pensez peut-être ;-)

Kasu : merci beaucoup, j'aime aussi beaucoup ce que je suis en train de faire de Heero ^^ , le voyage s'est bien passé, pas de mort donc ça va, merci aussi. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

A vos yeux !

.

.

_ Pose ce sac tout de suite, grogna Heero à l'américain, dardant sur lui des yeux noirs.

_ Je ne suis pas handicapé Heero, soupira le blessé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Putain ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cette chambre d'hôpital qu'il exécrait par dessus tout, quitter cette saloperie de colonie et rentrer s'enterrer chez lui au moins une semaine pour récupérer et oublier ces trois jours d'hôpital avec le japonais.

Il avait l'autorisation du médecin, il portait ses vêtements amenés par Quatre et non plus cette horrible chemise d'hôpital, la navette était réservée, ses affaires étaient prêtes, rangées dans ce fameux sac que le japonais ne voulait pas qu'il porte et l'autre là, il lui barrait la route !

Et dire que tous les autres Preventers étaient déjà rentrés depuis deux jours ! Il n'y avait plus que Heero et lui, le général ayant insisté pour qu'il ne rentre pas seul, arguant que ce serait plus prudent, pour des raisons médicales d'une part, et parce que personne n'était sûr à cent pour cent que tous les trafiquants avaient bien été arrêtés ou qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à se venger.

_ Tes mains sont blessées, lui opposa le brun, le médecin a été clair, si les brûlures sont légères, elles doivent tout de même pouvoir guérir et pour ça il ne faut pas que tu t'en serves pendant quelques jours, lui rappela-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux, sinon la peau va tirer et se rouvrir malgré les bandages et il y aura alors des risques d'infection et …

_ C'est bon ! S'exclama Duo, lui coupant la parole en jetant un regard noir aux pansements qui couvraient ses mains. Tu as gagné, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant son sac. Je veux seulement rentrer.

Heero le dévisagea, rien dans son expression ne laissait plus deviner ses pensées. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et de prendre le sac pour le jeter sur son épaule. Il suivit Duo dans le couloir, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de s'égarer sur la démarche de l'américain que soulignait sa natte battant le creux de ses reins.

Il mourrait d'envie de le rattraper et de passer un bras autour de sa taille, de poser une main douce sur ses mains bandées, de caresser ses cheveux en lui souriant tendrement, de montrer à toutes ces infirmières qui lui bavaient dessus que leurs espoirs ne resteraient que ça, des espoirs.

Et ça le tuait littéralement de n'en avoir pas le droit. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé une seule fois de ce qui c'était passé au réveil de Duo, du baiser enflammé et du discours du japonais. Pas une fois ! Il était bien conscient que c'était la peur qui l'avait guidé et lui avait donné cette espèce de ferveur. Il aurait aimé que Duo revienne de lui-même sur ce qu'il avait dit, non pas qu'il doutait, il savait que ce qu'il avait déclaré si fermement était vrai.

Duo l'aimait, il en était certain. Toute son attitude, tout son être, le lui criaient mais il savait également à quel point il crevait de trouille de le reconnaître et le lui avoir jeté au visage de cette façon n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout alors qu'il sortait tout juste du coma. Il s'était pourtant juré d'y aller doucement, d'où l'idée saugrenue de ces rendez-vous où il voulait le « courtiser », autrement dit lui faire prendre conscience des sentiments qui les unissaient.

Il s'en voulait maintenant, et surtout il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet à nouveau, et dire qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter ! Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas encore annoncé à Duo. Soupirant mentalement face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, il se hâta de le rejoindre et même de le devancer pour ouvrir, l'air de rien, la portière passager du taxi.

Pour une fois, la navette décolla à peu près à l'heure et Heero remercia mentalement le médecin du natté qui l'avait à moitié shooté aux analgésiques avant de quitter l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait dormi plus de la moitié du vol, et même si les heures avaient parues longues à Heero, il avait au moins pu éviter les sujets de discussion qui l'angoissait.

Il n'était pas beaucoup plus détendu pour autant, ressassant inlassablement les mêmes pensées, et si Duo lui en voulait ? Si il ne lui pardonnait pas ? Peu probable, le châtain avait été cordial avec lui depuis cet « incident », pas comme d'habitude certes, mais il était blessé aussi, ça devait jouer. Et si il continuait à faire comme si il ne c'était rien passé comme il le faisait actuellement, changeant de sujet délibérément dès que Heero faisait mine d'en parler ? Combien de temps devrait-il encore attendre avant de pouvoir refaire un pas vers lui ? Il lui avait déjà fallut trois ans pour obtenir un baiser, d'accord plusieurs, mais c'était bien peu comparé aux efforts fournis. C'était bien peu mais c'était tellement également.

Il avait beaucoup soupiré pendant ce voyage, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés un nombre incalculable de fois, et il avait même poussé quelques grognements de mécontentement sans même le réaliser. L'annonce de l'atterrissage et le réveil de Duo avait finalement été une libération. Vingt heures de vol dans de telles conditions étaient presque aussi insupportable que les discours pacifiques de Réléna, et il savait de quoi il parlait, merci bien ! Le stress ne revint qu'une fois les valises chargées dans le taxi, quand il dut donner l'adresse de l'américain au chauffeur. Il craignait que ce dernier ne lui demande pourquoi il ne précisait pas au chauffeur qu'il devrait le déposer autre part ensuite. Heureusement pour le brun, les heures de vol ajoutées aux calmants et au décalage horaire ne rendait pas Duo particulièrement alerte. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés devant l'appartement et après avoir payé le chauffeur de taxi que Heero trouva la force, enfin, de lui annoncer la sentence.

_ Duo, commença-t-il en se grattant la gorge et en fixant le trottoir, je me doute que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais je dois rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que le médecin décide d'enlever tes bandages, lui annonça-t-il d'une traite.

Il aurait presque fermé les yeux dans l'expectative de la colère que cette annonce allait déclencher, presque, si il n'était pas Heero Yuy. Et pourtant, le châtain n'explosa pas, sa voix ne retentit pas soudainement dans la rue à travers ces injures particulièrement colorées qu'il affectionnait tant.

Il resta au contraire étrangement et affreusement calme, seuls ses yeux, exorbités, laissaient voir qu'il avait entendu et compris ce qui venait d'être dit.

Et ça oui, il avait compris, il avait même cru que son cœur s'était arrêté, que ses poumons s'étaient bloqués, tant l'annonce du japonais l'avait tétanisé. Vivre avec lui ? Chez lui ? Il était bien conscient que ses mains blessées allaient être un obstacle pour de nombreuses tâches quotidiennes, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle solution.

Allait-il pouvoir supporter la présence du brun ? Il était son meilleur ami et compagnon d'armes depuis si longtemps, et en tant que tel, ils avaient partagés tellement de chose que les notions comme l'intimité et la pudeur n'étaient plus un problème.

En théorie. Parce qu'en pratique, avec ce qui se passaient entre eux ces dernières semaines, Duo n'était pas sûr d'avoir le sang froid nécessaire pour supporter tout ça en plus de ses blessures.

Il ne savait plus où il en était, il avait besoin d'être seul pour faire le point, tenter d'y voir clair dans ses sentiments. La scène que lui avait joué Heero à son réveil était très nette dans sa tête et pourtant il ignorait toujours comment réagir.

Il se doutait que le brun attendait une forme de réponse de sa part. Et puis, bon Dieu, qu'entendait-il par « je ne te laisserai plus tergiverser » ? Et comment Diable pouvait-il lui annoncer sans trembler et sans douter que lui, Duo, l'aimait ? Il était dans sa putain de tête ou quoi ?!

A bien y réfléchir, oui, il l'aimait. Plus que comme un ami c'était évident, mais au risque de se répéter, il n'était pas gay putain ! Mais comment expliquer alors ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait eu de l'embrasser juste avant leur mission ? Les justifications qu'il s'était trouvé et dont il avait fait part à Hilde lui semblait, avec le recul, si iniques.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en reparle avec la jeune femme ? Ou avec Quatre ? Il faudrait surtout qu'il se repose en fait, parce que là, sa tête tournait désagréablement et le faisait souffrir.

_ Duo ? L'appela Heero. Duo ? Insista-t-il en voyant que son ami était perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Pardon ? Fit le châtain, encore hébété par la nouvelle.

_ Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, en attendant je vais aller faire quelques courses pour le déjeuner et quand je reviendrai on fera ton rapport ensemble, proposa Heero en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

_ Non, ce serait perdre du temps, protesta Duo en soupirant d'aise d'être enfin chez lui. Je ne suis pas fatigué, je vais te faire mon rapport comme ça tu l'apporteras au général avant d'aller en courses.

Heero fronça les sourcils, l'américain était pâle, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux cernés et il osait lui soutenir ne pas être fatigué ? Il secoua la tête, dépité devant tant de mauvaise foi, mais ne dit rien de plus. Il savait que l'énergie que Duo mettrait à le convaincre serait bien plus élevée que celle qu'il gaspillerait à faire un rapport qui pouvait attendre. Et puis, il devait bien reconnaître que lui-même n'était pas mieux quand il était blessé ou souffrant. Une vraie paire de bourriques !

_ Ok, céda-t-il, va t'installer dans le salon, je vais poser nos affaires dans les chambres. Tu veux quelque chose tant que j'y suis ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il était déjà dans le couloir.

_ Un soda, merci, se contenta de répondre le châtain qui s'était étendu sur le sofa, une main sur le front.

Lui aussi avait renoncé à se battre, il avait trop de choses à gérer et il savait Heero aussi têtu que lui, par conséquent, sa tactique serait d'acquiescer aux petites demandes comme celles-ci pour mieux esquiver quand les desiderata du japonais seraient trop gênants. Car il ne doutait pas que le brun voudrait l'aider pour tout, y compris pour sa toilette … Argh ! Il avait envie de s'éclater la tête contre un mur.

_ Hey, souffla Heero en revenant près de lui, fais moi une place, dit-il en attrapant les jambes de Duo pour se glisser en-dessous.

Après lui avoir tendu sa boisson, il posa son mini-PC sur les jambes du convalescent et l'alluma. Si avant Duo n'était pas gêné de cette proximité, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant mais il tenta de se détendre au maximum, se rappelant que c'était avant tout son ami qui était là et, après tout, le contact n'était pas si désagréable...

.

.

_ Tu veux un coup de main ? Lui demanda Heero, appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

Duo lui jeta un regard désespéré et lui tendit sa brosse à cheveux avant d'aller s'installer dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, mitoyenne à la salle de bain. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures de vie commune forcée et pourtant il s'était déjà résigné. Il s'était vite rendu compte que le moindre geste, du plus anodin au plus vital, lui était douloureux. Et autant il pouvait largement supporter une telle douleur lorsqu'elle était nécessaire et inévitable, autant là, il était suffisamment intelligent pour se l'éviter, surtout lorsque cela rallongeait indubitablement sa convalescence.

Et puis, en étant honnête, la présence d'Heero ne lui était pas déplaisante. Il avait toujours aimé cohabiter avec lui, ils avaient les mêmes habitudes de vie, le même rythme et se comprenaient avec peu de mots.

Ils se supportaient avant de se compléter, et aujourd'hui ils auraient pu vivre ensemble il devait bien l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de vivre avec qui que ce soit, mais, à cet instant, la main du japonais sur sa nuque et l'autre brossant ses cheveux … une image s'imposa à son esprit et il sursauta si fort qu'il repoussa Heero sans même le réaliser.

L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était imaginé sur son sofa, confortablement installé dans les bras du japonais, discutant joyeusement, amoureusement … Et présentement, il était debout, au milieu de sa chambre, la main sur le cœur comme pour en calmer les battements effrénés, et Heero le dévisageant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Je t'ai tiré les cheveux ? Lui demanda-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

_ Hein ?! Murmura Duo en reprenant ses esprits et en regardant à son tour son ami. Euh non, non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal, répondit-il en comprenant enfin la question et en retournant à sa place.

La boule dans sa gorge avait pris de l'ampleur, il faudrait peut-être qu'il en parle à son médecin ? C'était troublant comme rêve éveillé, d'autant que la sensation ne voulait pas le quitter, peut-être à cause des mains de Heero qui avaient repris leur office dans sa chevelure.

Ce dernier finit la natte en silence, conscient du malaise de son ami, mais peu sûr quant à son origine, dans le doute il préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire.

_ C'est bon, dit-il enfin en mettant l'élastique. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-il en se relevant.

_ Ça va, merci, murmura presque Duo, je crois que je vais me reposer un peu maintenant, ajouta-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit.

_ Tu sais qu'il va falloir qu'on parle, affirma Heero plus qu'il ne le demanda sans pour autant oser le regarder.

_ Oui, souffla le châtain au bout d'un moment, lui aussi les yeux baissés, mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît.

_ Je ne veux pas te brusquer, acquiesça le japonais en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre.

Duo ne put s'empêcher un reniflement dédaigneux quand la porte se ferma. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité là ! Il n'avait fait que ça pendant des semaines et maintenant, Monsieur prenait des pincettes ?

Grognant encore, il s'installa plus confortablement, bien décidé à faire une petite sieste avant le dîner. Après tout, Heero avait bien dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui non ? Alors il se laisserait aimablement faire et pour le prouver, il avait même l'extrême gentillesse de le laisser préparer le repas du soir. C'était un gage de bonne volonté, non ?

.

.

_ Salut Quatre, entre, l'invita Duo en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_ Salut. Ton aide-soignant n'est pas là ? Le taquina gentiment le blond.

A ces mots, Duo eut un flash-back très gênant de la douche qu'il avait pris en se levant une heure plus tôt. A l'instar de sa natte la veille au soir, il s'était vite rendu compte que se laver seul n'allait pas être possible, comme il l'avait craint. Ce fut donc particulièrement désabusé qu'il dut demander un coup de main à Heero.

Ce dernier venait de se lever également et ne portait qu'un boxer, tout comme le châtain. Ils s'étaient fixés un moment dans l'embrasure de la chambre d'amis jusqu'à ce que le japonais se dirige vers la salle de bain, en silence.

Une fois dans la cabine de douche, chacun de son côté avait béni la propension au confort du châtain qui lui avait fait installer une douche à l'italienne d'une taille plus qu'appréciable. De cette façon, ils pouvaient bouger sans se toucher plus que nécessaire.

Duo avait choisi de lui tourner le dos le plus souvent possible, autant pour ne pas sombrer face au corps du japonais qui l'intriguait plus qu'il n'aurait dû que pour ne pas voir le désir et la douleur dans les yeux de son ami. Jamais, depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement, il n'avait pris une douche aussi rapide.

Et même alors que Heero l'aidait à se sécher puis à s'habiller, il ne parvenait toujours pas à savoir ce qu'il avait vraiment ressenti quand les mains du brun s'étaient posées sur lui pour le savonner. Ses gestes avaient été méthodiques, cliniques, rien à voir avec des caresses, et il ne savait pas si il devait en être soulagé ou frustré.

Si Heero éprouvait autant de sentiments pour lui, était-ce normal qu'il puisse l'aider comme il le faisait de façon aussi détachée ? Ou alors était-ce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas si forts que ça ? Et auquel cas, pourquoi cela l'inquiétait-il au lieu de le soulager ? Il était ressorti de cette douche plus perturbé que jamais.

Revenant au moment présent, Duo lui tira simplement la langue, certain que Quatre comprendrait parfaitement le message. Il se dirigea sans un regard pour son invité vers la cuisine. Il y avait longtemps que Quatre, comme les autres, faisait comme chez lui chez l'américain. Et ce fut d'ailleurs le blond qui s'occupa d'allumer la cafetière et de sortir des tasses.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, jusqu'à ce que les cafés soient prêts en fait, et ce ne fut qu'attablés face à face que Duo daigna répondre à son ami.

_ Il s'est levé aux aurores pour aller courir, expliqua-t-il en soufflant sur sa tasse en la tenant du bout des doigts pour épargner ses pansements, évitant par là le regard du blond qui aurait tout de suite compris qu'il ne disait pas tout. Il dit que comme ça, il peut se consacrer entièrement à « mes besoins » le reste de la journée, maugréa-t-il.

_ Il est si prévenant, qui aurait cru ? S'émerveilla Quatre, mi-sérieux, mi-taquin.

Duo se contenta de grogner, buvant une gorgée de son breuvage avec l'impression que les plus grandes discussions de sa vie étaient vouées à se passer devant une tasse de café. Sa discussion avec Hilde l'avait énormément bouleversé et il était prêt à parier que ce serait le cas de celle-ci aussi.

_ Bon, alors, inspira Quatre, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir Duo ? Posa-t-il enfin la question qui le taraudait depuis le coup de fil qu'il lui avait passé trente minutes plus tôt.

_ Penses-tu que je sois amoureux de Heero ? Lui demanda alors le châtain de but en blanc.

_ Quoi ?! Cracha le blond en s'étouffant avec sa boisson.

_ Il m'a affirmé que je l'aime quand il est venu me voir à l'hôpital, raconta-t-il à Quatre, je sais que je l'aime énormément, mais … Quatre, peut-on être amoureux si on n'éprouve aucun désir physique ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une moue suppliante.

_ Je … Duo, soupira Quatre, je vous ai vu tu sais. Quant Heero t'a embrassé à l'hôpital, précisa le blond en voyant que Duo ne comprenait pas, je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu te débattais ni que tu étais dégoûté, avança-t-il timidement, ne sachant pas trop ce que son ami était capable d'entendre ou non.

Il sut qu'il avait visé juste lorsqu'il le vit rougir et baisser la tête, tournant et retournant sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

_ Duo, tu peux me mentir et mentir à Heero, mais tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même. Alors ? Le poussa-t-il un peu dans ses retranchements. Quel est le problème exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait reculer ? Et sois sincère, lui ordonna-t-il fermement en le voyant fuir du regard.

_ Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ce genre de rapports entre deux hommes, voilà le problème, asséna-t-il durement, sans voir l'ombre naissant dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Je ne suis pas homophobe à proprement parler, se reprit-il tout de même d'une voix plus douce, dans le sens où je n'irai jamais m'en prendre à des homos mais … imaginer que je sois comme eux, non, c'est inconcevable, assura-t-il en se levant pour se resservir du café.

Il avait toujours cette impression de déjà vu, des images de Hilde se superposant à Quatre. Ce dernier le laissa réfléchir tranquillement un petit moment, attendant qu'il soit de nouveau face à lui.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Quatre sans se départir de son calme. Tu as aimé, ne le nie pas.

_ Je … non, je … je ne peux pas être gay, gémit-il après un long moment de silence. Quatre ! s'exclama-t-il Tu ne comprends pas. Chaque fois qu'il s'approche de moi dans le but de me faire comprendre ses sentiments, je me sens si mal, presque sale. J'ai l'impression d'être faible en acceptant ses intentions. Il me drague ouvertement, me faisant des compliments, étant aux petits soins avec moi … Il me prend pour une femme ou quoi ! S'écria-t-il, perdu.

_ Non mais tu t'entends ?! S'écria Quatre à son tour. C'est quoi ces préjugés archaïques ?! A notre époque en plus, alors que les couples unisexes sont parfaitement intégrés dans la société ! Continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tant cela lui paraissait un étrange raisonnement dans la bouche de son ami. Dans un couple homosexuel il n'y a pas spécifiquement un « homme » et une « femme ». Ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Tout le monde à sa propre façon d'aimer ou de se faire aimer, Duo, reprit-il en tentant de garder son calme. Tu crois quoi ? Soupira-t-il, exaspéré et de plus en plus furieux en voyant l'air perdu du châtain. Heero t'aime bon sang ! Tu crois qu'il te considère comme autre chose que ce que tu es ?Tu crois que quand il te regarde, il t'imagine en femme ?! Tu es ridicule et tu vous fais souffrir tous les deux ! C'est quoi cette idée stupide à la fin ! Conclut-il en hurlant, véritablement hors de lui, ne tenant plus en place.

Duo n'avait jamais vu Quatre dans un tel état. Même en temps de guerre, dans les situations les plus complexes et dangereuses, il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux briller d'une telle fureur. Il se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, abandonnant son café pour de bon, et laissa ses yeux fixés sur la nappe.

_ Sœur Helen nous avait emmené au parc un matin, il faisait froid, mais très beau, déclara-t-il soudain, brisant le silence d'une voix pourtant basse. Il y avait une sorte d'étang, pas très grand en fait, mais on n'avait jamais vu autre chose, alors il nous paraissait sans fin, sourit-il tristement, les yeux dans le vague. Le soleil brillait tant sur la surface de l'eau ce matin là qu'on ne pouvait même pas le regarder, alors du coup on jouait du côté du petit bois. On a entamé une partie de cache cache, expliqua-t-il, c'est moi qui ai commencé à les chercher. J'ai trouvé deux ou trois de mes copains, je ne sais plus trop, avant de tomber sur eux. Tu sais je n'avais que huit ans, mais à vivre dans la rue, on apprend plein de choses plus vite qu'on devrait. Seulement, ça, je ne connaissais pas, j'ai cru qu'il lui faisait du mal, s'interrompit-il sans avoir l'air de vouloir poursuivre.

Quatre, qui s'était calmé dès les premiers mots de l'américain, continua de l'observer et se résolu à utiliser son empathie. Depuis le temps, il avait appris à la maîtriser et évitait de s'en servir sur ses amis. Pourtant, à ce moment là, il fit une exception.

Il dut se retenir au bord de la table tant la vague de douleur qu'il reçut fut violente. Il y avait un mélange étouffant de rage enfouie, d'incompréhension, de satisfaction malsaine et de désir et Quatre ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur au moment où un sentiment intense de dégoût de soi lui parvint. Duo avait réussi l'exploit de paralyser totalement le jeune empathe. Ce dernier ne parvenait plus à faire le tri entre ce qu'il ressentait, les sentiments de Duo à l'époque et les sentiments de Duo au moment présent. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de couper court et de remonter ses barrières. Secouant doucement la tête, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et souffla un bon coup.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu vu exactement ce jour-là ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement, persuadé plus que jamais que si Duo ne parlait pas maintenant il n'aurait plus d'autre occasion.

_ Il y avait deux hommes, reprit le châtain comme si il n'avait attendu qu'un prétexte pour se confier enfin. Ils étaient allongés sur une couverture au bord du petit bois, ça faisait comme une petite clairière. Il y en avait par terre, sur le ventre, entièrement nu, et l'autre était assis sur son dos, encore habillé, à part son pantalon baissé sur ses cuisses, il bougeait contre l'autre, très vite, en lui tirant les cheveux pour redresser sa tête. Celui qui était par terre n'arrêtait pas de gémir et de crier, il bougeait aussi … Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis resté à les regarder, je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'avais si peur, souffla-t-il. J'ai cru qu'il était en train de le tuer. Quand sœur Helen a posé sa main sur mes yeux et m'a tiré en arrière, j'ai vraiment senti mon cœur s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir et c'était si douloureux. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras en me berçant pour m'éloigner de là. Tout le monde me cherchait, j'avais disparu en plein milieu du jeu et les autres s'inquiétaient, mais elle a pris le temps de me rassurer. Elle m'a emmené à l'écart et m'a dit que je ne devais pas avoir peur, que les hommes que j'avais vu ne se battaient pas, qu'ils avaient des relations sexuelles, que ça pouvait arriver entre deux hommes mais que c'était mal, expliqua-t-il en relevant les yeux vers le blond, le défiant de faire une remarque. Je ne comprenais pas, alors elle m'a dit, elle m'a expliqué, que parfois Dieu peut nous mettre à l'épreuve en nous donnant des envies contre nature et que si on est un bon croyant on doit lutter contre ça, mais que parfois les gens ne sont pas assez pieux et il peut arriver qu'un homme se prenne pour une femme et veuille aller avec un autre homme. Le père Maxwell nous a fait un sermon sur l'homosexualité le dimanche qui a suivi et il n'a eu de cesse jusqu'à la fin de nous répéter combien c'était immoral, sale et surtout inhumain d'aller contre sa nature d'homme et de se comporter comme une femme en acceptant qu'un autre homme vienne en nous, conclut-il amèrement.

_ Oh Duo, soupira Quatre en se levant pour s'agenouiller devant lui et lui relever la tête. Je comprends mieux maintenant, le rassura-t-il, mais tu as grandi, tu as découvert le monde et tu as formé ton esprit. Tu as tes propres croyances, croire en Dieu n'est pas incompatible avec le fait de suivre son cœur et ses envies. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des pulsions meurtrières incontrôlées ! Avec l'enfance qu'on a eu, tu ne crois pas qu'on a le droit de profiter d'un peu de bonheur au lieu de se torturer l'esprit comme tu le fais ?

Duo était on ne peut plus perdu, le discours de Quatre était censé mais n'était-ce pas seulement parce qu'il avait envie d'y croire ? Pouvait-il admettre que le seul père qu'il ait jamais connu puisse avoir eu tort et qu'il se soit torturé toutes ces années pour rien, pire qu'il ait fait souffrir Heero toutes ces années pour rien ?

_ Duo, reprit Quatre d'une voix toujours aussi douce, regarde-moi, lui ordonna-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme ? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Quoi ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le châtain sans comprendre.

Il avait beau détailler son ami, il devait bien admettre que la carrure du blond n'avait rien de féminin. Si adolescent, il avait tout du petit androgyne à la frêle carrure – encore qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences – en grandissant il s'était particulièrement bien étoffé, autant que lui-même en fait. Il devait bien mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, tout comme lui, et sa musculature puissante, sa mâchoire carrée et son début de barbe, prouvant qu'il s'était préparé rapidement, ne laissaient aucun doute sur son sexe.

_ Pourtant, si je suis ton raisonnement, le fait que je couche avec Trowa devrait faire de l'un de nous deux une femme, alors est-ce que Tro à l'air d'une femme ? L'interrogea-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, même si il aurait de loin préféré lui annoncer ça autrement. Mais depuis plus d'un an que Trowa et lui maintenaient leur relation secrète, il avait vu dans la déclaration du japonais le moyen d'avouer enfin aux autres ce qui les liaient Trowa et lui. C'était probablement égoïste dans un sens mais si il aidait quand même Duo, quelle importance ?

Quoique … à voir la tête qu'il tirait à l'instant, rien n'était moins sûr. Ses yeux écarquillés ne parvenaient plus à trouver de point d'ancrage, ses joues étaient rouges, son souffle court et il bégayait des sons incompréhensibles. Si il n'était pas aussi inquiet, il en aurait ri.

_ Duo ? Ça va aller ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te le dire comme ça mais j'ai jugé que c'était la meilleure façon de te faire comprendre que ton jugement était erroné, s'excusa Quatre en se redressant.

_ Toi et Trowa ? Bafouilla Duo en se levant à son tour, reculant jusqu'au mur de la cuisine.

_ Duo, s'il-te-plaît, le pria Quatre en tendant la main vers lui.

_ Mais … depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bordel !? Paniqua-t-il complètement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Heero en entrant dans la cuisine, en tenue de sport et des gouttes de sueur encore présentes sur son front.

Il avait simplement entendu des éclats de voix en entrant dans l'appartement mais ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à une scène pareille en entrant dans la cuisine. Duo, collé contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre, le dos raide, les bras le long du corps et les yeux affolés n'était pas une vision qui le mettait de bonne humeur, surtout quand Quatre, à moins d'un mètre du châtain, avait l'air aussi coupable.

_ Bonjour Heero, soupira le blond d'un air désolé, je suis navré mais je crois que j'ai avoué des choses à Duo qu'il n'était pas prêt à entendre, expliqua-t-il au japonais.

_ Comment ça ? L'interrogea ce dernier, sourcils froncés.

Avant que Quatre n'ait pu répondre, Duo s'était décollé du mur brusquement, les avait regardé longuement sans mot dire et s'était tout simplement enfui, attrapant sa veste dans l'entrée avant de sortir, ignorant la douleur provoquée par la crispation sur les brûlures de ses mains.

_ Raconte-moi tout, ordonna le brun à Quatre sur un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix.

.

.

.

Merde, on était fin avril et il tombait toujours des cordes ! Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas que de la sueur, Heero devait être rentré juste au moment où il commençait à pleuvoir et en avait « profité » aussi. Et lui comme un con qui avait pris sa veste sans capuche !

D'un autre côté, ça lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place... Il fallait admettre que même pour quelqu'un large d'esprit, ça commençait à faire beaucoup ! Manquerait plus que Wufei lui annonce qu'il se tape le général Une et ce serait le pompon !

Ne cherchant même plus à fuir la pluie, Duo continua à avancer sans même prêter attention à l'endroit où ses pieds le menaient. Il s'engouffra dans une rue encore peu animée vue l'heure matinale.

Les commerçants ouvraient tranquillement leur boutique, le facteur déambulait sur son vélo d'une boîte à une autre, les voitures suivaient le cours de la circulation, essuies-glace en marche, quelques passants abrités sous une capuche ou un parapluie avançaient en courbant la tête sous les intempéries … Et Duo se frayaient machinalement un chemin entre tout ça, les yeux perdus dans le vague, tentant de faire le tri dans toutes ses pensées.

Ses souvenirs se mélangeaient de façon purement aléatoire avec les derniers événements et ne cessaient de se rappeler à lui de façon très douloureuse, lui contractant le ventre et lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait vraiment aimé le père Maxwell, il l'aimait toujours en fait, tout comme il aimait sœur Helen. Si il avait connu ses parents, il aurait certainement éprouvé le même amour pour eux. C'était, après tout, les seules figures parentales qu'il avait jamais connu.

Il avait l'impression de les trahir en imaginant un futur où Heero et lui seraient en couple, pourtant, en reniant ses pensées de plus en plus récurrentes, n'était-ce pas lui-même qu'il trahissait ? Et parlant de trahison, que devait-il penser des révélations de Quatre ? Eux qu'il avait fini par considérer comme sa famille en quelque sorte, ses amis les plus proches, même le solitaire Wufei. Et il découvrait d'une manière si abrupte que deux d'entre eux lui, leur, cachaient un secret énorme comme une colonie. Était-il vraiment censé le prendre bien, avec le sourire, et les féliciter comme si de rien n'était ?

« Et si ça avait été toi et Heero ? Aurais-tu eu le courage de le leur dire ? N'aurais-tu pas craint leur réaction ? » lui souffla sa petite voix.

Duo soupira et chassa les gouttes qui coulaient sur son visage, pour être honnête, il aurait sûrement été mort de trouille d'avoir à annoncer un truc pareil à ses amis, malgré le soutient du japonais, il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Il pouvait comprendre Quatre d'une certaine façon mais ça n'effaçait pas ce sentiment de trahison.

« Et les années où tu leur as caché la déclaration de Heero ? Tu ne t'es jamais confié à aucun d'entre eux, il a fallut que tout ça dégénère pour que tu en parles à Quatre et à Hilde. », continua sa conscience.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Hilde, il pourrait peut-être lui passer un coup de fil ? Quoique … la dernière fois qu'il l'avait eu au téléphone c'était à l'hôpital pour la rassurer, il avait fini par tout lui dire et ses seules réactions avaient été de l'envier pour le baiser que Heero lui avait donné de façon si « romantique » et de lui assurer à quel point ils formeraient un beau couple ! Vivement qu'elle accouche ! Duo se demanda si les hormones qui travaillaient son amie en ce moment étaient responsables de ses crises de mièvrerie ou si elles les rendaient seulement apparentes.

Donc, non, pas Hilde. Quatre n'étant même pas envisageable vu ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Lui qui était capable de faire joujou avec les plus puissants explosifs jamais créés, qui avait tenu tête aux pires soldats de Oz, qui bossait dans la plus dangereuse des forces armées, n'arrivait pas à se sortir d'une histoire de cœur ! Il se trouvait pitoyable.

La pluie s'était calmée, en fait les seules gouttes qui tombaient encore venaient des arbres qui bordaient le trottoir et en levant les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il était parvenu en centre-ville. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte et il avait bien dû traverser au moins trois ou quatre fois la rue. Comme quoi, quelqu'un devait bien veiller sur lui de là-haut pour qu'il ne ce soit pas fait renverser par une voiture. Il stoppa brutalement, s'attirant les foudres d'un homme en costume, attaché-case à la main.

Il n'était pas très sûr de son idée mais c'était la seule qu'il avait. Il regarda autour de lui pour mieux se repérer et quand il eut enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'y dirigea d'un pas déterminé, espérant vivement que ce serait ouvert. Et ça l'était. Était-ce un signe ? Duo voulut le croire et avança dans le bâtiment jusqu'à trouver la personne qui, il l'espérait ardemment, pourrait lui venir en aide.

_ Bonjour mon père, auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder s'il-vous-plaît ?

.  
.

Hum hum … pour toutes celles (ceux ?) qui pensaient les voir ensemble dans ce chapitre, toutes mes excuses, ce ne peut pas être aussi facile, vous vous en doutez. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et à bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 5, je pensais pas y arriver avant les vacances de Noël, je suis la première surprise !

Merci pour vos encouragements et j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Babou, merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que c'était une partie difficile, parvenir à retranscrire le chaos dans la tête de Duo, même moi je ne suis pas certaine de l'avoir bien suivi sur ce coup ;-). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant (surtout un certain « pas »).

.

.

.

_ C'est une histoire bien compliquée que la vôtre mon garçon, soupira le prêtre, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Duo ne lui avait rien caché depuis l'opération météore à ce qui l'avait amené là. Cela faisait bien près de deux heures qu'ils discutaient, le prêtre l'interrompant par moment pour avoir des précisions ou relançant le châtain lorsque celui-ci se perdait dans ses souvenirs.

_ C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire en effet, lui accorda l'américain en souriant piteusement.

_ Il est toujours difficile d'aller à l'encontre de ce que l'on nous a enseigné tout jeune, surtout lorsque les responsables de cet enseignement étaient des personnes aimées et aujourd'hui disparues, commença le prêtre en pesant bien ses mots, ne voulant pas braquer le jeune homme qui était venu lui demander de l'aide. Si il était toujours en vie, votre père de cœur et vous auriez pu avoir la discussion que nous allons avoir. Vous auriez pu confronter votre opinion à la sienne comme un adolescent ou, dans votre cas, un jeune homme le fait toujours à un moment de sa vie, ce qu'on appelle la crise d'adolescence, lorsque les enfants forment leur propre esprit et l'opposent à ceux de leurs parents, lui expliqua-t-il. A vous écouter, je ne peux que croire que vous aimez réellement cet homme, ce qui vous pose vraiment problème c'est la crainte de trahir la mémoire du père Maxwell en vous liant plus encore avec lui, affirma-t-il sans détour. Mais, Duo, vous devez comprendre que passer à côté de l'amour est quelque chose que vous regretterez toute votre vie et dans quelques années vous pourriez très bien en vouloir à votre père pour ça.

_ Jamais ! S'offusqua Duo. Il m'a sauvé et m'a donné une famille quand je n'avais plus rien ! Il respectait simplement la parole de Dieu, vous êtes prêtre, non ? Comment pouvez-vous approuvez l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe ?! Voulut-il le provoquer, comme une vengeance à ce que le prêtre avait laissé entendre.

_ Je ne dis pas que je l'approuve forcément, rétorqua pourtant calmement le vieil homme, même si à notre époque c'est assez courant, la position de l'Église est toujours un peu floue, avoua-t-il. Nombre de mes confrères ou consœurs pensent comme votre père, pour autant, il y a toujours eu des hommes de Dieu pour ne voir que l'amour là où d'autres voyaient la perversion, argumenta-t-il sans quitter Duo des yeux pour jauger ses réactions. Ils ne sont pas majoritaires je vous l'accorde, toutefois ils existent, car dans la Bible, au final, le message de Dieu, n'est-il pas la tolérance et l'amour ? Sourit-il en voyant les sourcils du châtain se froncer. Pour ce qui est de votre père, en votre âme et conscience, pouvez-vous affirmer que si vous renoncez à cet homme vous ne le regretterez jamais et n'en voudrez jamais à votre père de vous avoir enseigné que l'amour homosexuel était une tare ?

Duo baissa la tête, réfléchissant honnêtement à la question de l'homme face à lui. Il avait bien écouté tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était assez troublant que deux personnes représentant la même institution est un avis aussi dissemblable.

Quelle aurait été la réaction de son père aujourd'hui en apprenant ses sentiments ? Aurait-il seulement eu le courage de le lui dire ? Rien n'était moins sûr en fait. Il avait l'impression que son âme se déchirait en deux.

_ Mon fils, l'appela le prêtre en posant une main ferme sur son épaule. Une dernière chose et après je vous laisse réfléchir. Le souvenir de votre père vivra toujours en vous, dans votre cœur et votre mémoire, quelle que soit votre décision, c'est son amour que vous devez conserver précieusement. Il avait son opinion, ce qui ne vous empêche pas d'avoir la vôtre. Si vous aviez pu vivre ensemble, en grandissant vous auriez probablement eu beaucoup d'autres occasions d'opposer vos avis. C'est la difficulté de devenir un adulte, conclut-il en se levant avant de lui sourire une dernière fois.

Si ils avaient vécu ensemble … c'était bien ça le problème. D'un autre côté, se retrouver là, dans cette église, fit prendre conscience à Duo que c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds depuis l'incendie.

Et si il avait prié, ses prières étaient toutes adressées à son père et non à Dieu. C'était toujours à lui qu'il demandait de le guider, de le protéger, de lui souffler des conseils dans son sommeil. Et si il devait être honnête, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était probablement pas un homme croyant comme l'Église les définissait.

Par conséquent, repousser Heero alors qu'il prenait de plus en plus conscience de ses propres sentiments devenait non seulement ridicule mais surtout, comme Quatre le pensait, cruel pour le japonais.

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il vit le prêtre revenir vers lui, doucement, lui laissant le temps de mettre dans l'ordre dans ses pensées.

_ Je ne suis pas croyant mon père, j'ai vu trop de choses, trop jeune, pour y croire vraiment je pense, libéra-t-il enfin sa conscience. Je trouve un certain réconfort dans le recueillement c'est vrai, mais en réalité ce sont surtout mes souvenirs de l'église qui m'a sauvé qui me font du bien, plus qu'une quelconque entité divine, je dois bien l'avouer. Cela fait-il de moi quelqu'un de mauvais ? Demanda-t-il craintivement.

_ Bien sûr que non, sourit gentiment le prêtre. Votre passé n'est pas sans tâche il est vrai, pour autant, la guerre étant ce qu'elle est, il est difficile d'en ressortir les mains propres. Vous avez fait votre devoir, et même si je ne cautionnerai jamais la violence, il y a des fois où elle est inévitable malheureusement, soupira-t-il. Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Duo en baissant les yeux. J'ai réfléchi mais c'est encore flou, je crois que j'ai besoin de temps.

_ Si il vous aime vraiment, et je pense que c'est le cas si il vous a déjà attendu trois ans, précisa le prêtre, alors il patientera le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire.

_ Est-ce que j'ai envie qu'il m'attende ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le laisser espérer alors que je n'ai moi-même aucune certitude ? L'interrogea-t-il, l'air tellement perdu que le vieil homme, attendri, passa un bras sur ses épaules.

_ Mon garçon, le fait même que vous vous posiez ce genre de questions montre à quel point vous tenez à lui. Reste à savoir comment vous déciderez de lui montrer cet amour, lui dit tendrement le vieux prêtre.

.

.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage depuis que Quatre était parti, s'excusant pour la vingtième fois au moins de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rongeait les sangs, littéralement. Il était parti sans prendre la peine de se couvrir convenablement, sans son portable et en état de choc.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures maintenant et il ne savait toujours pas si il devait partir à sa recherche ou bien attendre qu'il rentre. Il avait confiance dans les capacités de soldat de Duo, le problème n'était pas là.

Il était peu probable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de toute façon, ils vivaient dans les beaux quartiers de Sank, en même temps, il n'y avait pas vraiment de « mauvais » quartiers dans le royaume, peut-être grâce à la présence du QG des Preventers, ou bien parce que la guerre avait laissé suffisamment de séquelles pour que le peuple soit dégoûté un bon moment encore de toute forme de violence...

Dans tous les cas, il y avait peu de risques qu'il se fasse agresser, et quand bien même, il craindrait plus pour ses assaillants dans ce cas-là. Ce qui lui faisait peur en réalité, c'était qu'il disparaisse. Il le savait instable sur le plan émotionnel et avec les révélations de Quatre plus tout ce qui se passait entre eux en ce moment, le rat des rues pourrait bien décider de refaire surface pour mieux aller se terrer à nouveau et il serait alors impossible de le retrouver …

Heero poussa un énième soupir et se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon, il ne faisait que ça depuis la fin de sa discussion avec le blond. Il se levait, marchait, regardait par la fenêtre du salon, celle de la cuisine, celle de la chambre, se rasseyait, consultait son portable et recommençait son manège.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête de Quatre ? Qu'avait-il eu besoin de lui avouer sa relation avec Trowa aujourd'hui ? Il avait voulu l'aider, certes, mais son empathie ne lui servait-elle donc à rien ? Heero avait été furieux et avait copieusement engueulé son ami avant de se calmer et de commencer à paniquer. Quatre lui avait promis de le tenir au courant si il avait des nouvelles mais il savait que Duo ne le contacterait pas avant un moment.

Il avait alors pensé à Hilde mais la jeune femme n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis l'hospitalisation du châtain. Toutefois, il avait eu une longue discussion avec elle. Elle lui avait expliqué la visite de Duo un beau dimanche matin et l'avait encouragé à « ne pas lâcher le morceau » selon ses propres mots.

Il s'en voulait également. Il aurait dû mieux se contenir, ne pas le mettre au pied du mur comme il l'avait fait, tout était de sa faute. Il aurait pu se contenter de leur amitié, non ? Il sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, taper contre ses tempes, il avait les jambes tremblantes d'impatience et ses mains cherchaient sans cesse un point d'accroche. Un verre, son jean, l'accoudoir du canapé, le rebord de la fenêtre …

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors doucement et le japonais se figea. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit et son corps se mit en mouvement tout seul. Lentement, il se leva et se rendit dans l'entrée. Chaque pas était automatique. A nouveau, il ne pensait plus. Il n'y avait plus que la présence de Duo qui le guidait comme un phare dans la nuit, son esprit totalement déconnecté.

Quand il se retrouva devant lui, lui qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré, devant la porte encore ouverte, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures comme un enfant qui sait qu'il va être puni, il se jeta sur lui, l'enserrant fortement contre son corps, ses propres vêtements s'imprégnant de l'humidité encore présente dans ceux de Duo.

_ Ne me refait plus jamais ça, lâcha Heero d'une voix rauque. Si vraiment ma présence t'insupportes dis-le moi et je m'en irai, lui promit-il, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour t'aider, une infirmière à domicile ou peu importe, mais je t'en supplie ne disparaît plus comme ça, tu n'imagines pas comme j'ai eu peur à nouveau, avoua-t-il, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

Duo ne répondit pas et le japonais réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de faire. Il sentait bien la tension dans le corps de son ami contre lui. Lui qui s'était auto-flagellé pour son attitude trop entreprenante quelques minutes plus tôt recommençait à perdre le contrôle dès qu'il le voyait. Il devait le lâcher, reculer et sortir de son intimité. Couper un peu les ponts, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, lui semblait une nécessité.

Il desserra son étreinte et s'apprêta à s'excuser quand il fut bloqué par le châtain s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. Pensant tout de suite aux blessures de ses mains, il voulut reculer mais la prise du châtain s'était faite plus forte.

_ Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi de te faire subir tout ça, je ne me rendais pas compte, je te jure que je ne me rendais pas compte, murmura Duo en se rapprochant du japonais qui, lui, avait reculé dès le début de ses excuses.

_ De … de quoi tu parles ? Lui demanda ce dernier, perdu entre peur et espoir.

_ De ce que tu as vécu depuis tout ce temps en étant près de moi, en me voyant avec mes copines, en me voyant te repousser, ignorer tes sentiments, je suis désolé Heero, expliqua Duo, la gorge nouée.

Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir sur le chemin du retour. Il avait réalisé ce que le prêtre avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Et par conséquent ce qu'il avait vraiment infligé à son ami. Aimer quelqu'un et ne pas en être aimé en retour était une situation que beaucoup avait déjà vécu, douloureuse, qui pouvait parfois conduire à des comportements extrêmes.

Cependant, aimer quelqu'un en sachant qu'il vous aimait aussi mais était incapable d'assumer ses sentiments devait être mille fois pire. Se dire que quoi que l'on fasse la situation n'évoluerait pas, que l'impasse se transformait en piège, que l'on était incapable de faire machine arrière ou de passer à autre chose parce qu'on s'accrochait à cet espoir, si infime fut-il, de voir cette personne ouvrir les yeux un jour et accepter.

Oui, il avait été cruel avec Heero, mais avec lui-même également, et quelque part avec toutes ses filles à qui il avait donné de faux espoirs, trouvant chaque fois une bonne excuse pour rompre, se donnant bonne conscience alors qu'en fait, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait dès le départ que cette histoire ne mènerait nulle part.

Il respectait le père Maxwell, il l'aimait, sœur Helen également. Mais aujourd'hui, il acceptait enfin qu'il aimait aussi Heero. Était-il prêt à aller au bout de ce qu'une relation entre hommes impliquait ? Sûrement pas. Était-il capable de rassurer son ami sur ses sentiments ? Oui. Ça il pouvait, mieux, il devait.

_ Duo, commença Heero avant d'être interrompu par un doigt sur sa bouche.

_ Shhh, souffla le châtain qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux du sol. Il va me falloir du temps, ajouta-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux. Veux-tu bien m'en donner encore un peu ?

Heero, pas certain d'avoir tout compris, se contenta de hocher la tête. Duo lui sourit alors, un sourire léger, rassuré, avant de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le brun sursauta, il avait été pris au dépourvu et la sensation soudaine des lèvres du châtain sur les siennes l'avait comme électrifié. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais là, Duo était trop calme et il n'y avait rien qui justifiait son geste, pas de colère, d'alcool, de confusion ou autre … Il avait peur de comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier ce baiser.

_ Duo, le repoussa-t-il doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Arrête s'il-te-plaît, le pria-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Quoi ? S'étonna Duo dans un souffle. Mais …

_ Non, l'arrêta Heero, écoute-moi. Tu es sous le choc, tu as eu une journée, et même une semaine, précisa-t-il, très rude. J'ignore où tu étais et ce que tu as fait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour ce genre de discussion, ou plus, rajouta-t-il tout bas.

Duo le regarda, incrédule, secouant la tête devant le discours que lui tenait le brun et sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, la colère monta en lui, brusquement, comme un volcan entre en éruption. Il chassa les mains du brun de ses épaules et le colla au mur derrière lui d'une violente poussée, le tenant au col.

_ Tu es juste un putain de connard Yuy ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix rageuse. Ça fait trois ans que tu espères après moi et là que je viens vers toi, malgré mes convictions, mes doutes et mes peurs toi … Toi, tu me repousses ! S'écria-t-il, rouge de colère. Mais c'est quoi ton problème bordel ! Je viens de renier des années d'enseignements, d'éducation, voir même de croyances, tout ça pour ta belle gueule et toi … tu oses me balancer que je suis sous le choc et que ce n'est pas le moment ! Mais tu veux crever c'est ça ?! Parce que je peux t'aider tu sais ?!

Heero compris, avant même la fin de la première phrase, qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Duo était beaucoup plus stable qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il était bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ce n'était pas un appel au secours, un moyen de garder un repère fixe dans sa vie qu'il découvrait ne pas contrôler.

Il avait cru tout ça sans imaginer un seul moment que Duo ne puisse être guider que par une réelle envie, un sentiment profond égal au sien. Il avait eu trop peur de se leurrer pour accepter d'y croire. Et là, il regrettait amèrement ce côté trop pragmatique de son esprit qui lui avait fait repousser le châtain et avait réveillé Shinigami.

_ J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-il en osant une caresse légère sur la joue de l'américain. Peur que tu te rétractes, que tu me repousses encore, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, n'ayant plus le courage d'affronter la tempête.

_ Espèce de crétin, grogna Duo en lui relevant la tête d'une main sous son menton. Tu ne me fais donc plus confiance ? Lui demanda-t-il, blessé mais plus calme.

_ C'est en moi que je ne crois plus, répondit Heero honnêtement.

Duo soupira à cette réponse, quelque part, il s'attendait un peu à quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était plus en colère, elle avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant place à une fatigue lasse. Heero n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne, il avait eu une semaine difficile et leurs enquêtes étaient loin d'être finies. Ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de tout mettre à plat avant un moment si ils ne profitaient pas de cette occasion.

Un sourire fatigué étira ses lèvres. Il se rendait compte à l'instant que sa fureur venait surtout du rejet de Heero, ce qui était franchement déplacé quand on savait que lui l'avait fait poireauter trois longues années. Le brun n'était pas le seul en faute. Il colla son corps à celui du japonais et posa son front contre le sien, ses mains passant de son col à ses épaules.

_ On reprend tout depuis le début, proposa-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt, de ne pas avoir accepté l'évidence, d'avoir renié mes sentiments et de t'avoir fait souffrir aussi cruellement, énonça-t-il. J'ai eu du mal à encaisser les révélations de Quatre ce matin, ça faisait beaucoup en même temps, ajouta-t-il pour expliquer sa fuite.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Où es-tu allé ? L'interrogea le brun, se doutant bien qu'il y avait comme un mystère derrière ce revirement.

_ Peu importe, répondit-il en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas le plus important, je te raconterai plus tard, sache juste que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. On a longuement parlé, surtout moi, il m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses, il m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a guidé et j'ai enfin compris. J'ai le droit de t'aimer. Alors je te le dis enfin, je t'aime, lui annonça-t-il doucement en le dévisageant à la recherche d'une réaction.

Heero n'était pas un homme sentimental, il était plutôt dur et était capable d'assister à toutes sortes de scènes émouvantes, violentes, choquantes, profondément tristes, sans qu'une seule émotion n'apparaisse clairement sur son visage.

Il avait vu et fait des choses pendant la guerre à un âge si jeune que sa perception des émotions en avait été altérée. Il avait mis lui-même beaucoup de temps à reconnaître puis à accepter les sentiments que lui inspirait Duo.

Mais là, en cet instant, avec le sujet de toutes ses pensées qui le fixait sans sourciller, sûr de lui et de ce qu'il affirmait, il senti sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à se retenir ni même à effacer les quelques perles d'eau qui s'échappèrent de ses paupières, clauses sous le choc de la déclaration.

Il ne put répondre, la gorge nouée. Il attrapa simplement la taille de Duo et le serra fort contre lui, à l'étouffer, à lui briser une côte même, mais il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Heero ne réalise que le châtain avait pris l'eau plus tôt dans la journée.

Il le repoussa gentiment pour se décoller du mur, le fixa un long moment d'un regard indéchiffrable avant de le prendre délicatement par le bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

Là, délicatement, il le dévêtit jusqu'à le laisser en boxer collé au radiateur et fit couler l'eau pour remplir la baignoire. Le châtain ne savait plus trop quoi penser mais il aimait ce silence, ni pesant, ni gêné. Au contraire, c'était un calme bienvenu après les différents éclats de la journée. Et il n'était pas si embarrassé que ça que Heero le déshabille, moins que les fois précédentes en tout cas.

Ses mains recommençaient d'ailleurs à le faire souffrir. Il ne devait pas y songer, pas maintenant, ou la sensation de brûlure prendrait le dessus et il ne penserait plus qu'à ça. Or, il y avait beaucoup mieux comme sujet d'étude présentement, comme un japonais incroyablement bien foutu en train de se déshabiller à son tour.

Minute ! Il ne pensait tout de même pas entrer dans la baignoire avec lui ?! D'accord, il avait vu large en l'achetant et on y tenait facilement à deux puisque c'était une baignoire d'angle, mais le problème n'était pas là ! N'était-ce pas un peu trop ? Ils allaient au-delà de le simple entraide pour cause de handicap provisoire là !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout deux en sous-vêtements, debout au milieu de la salle de bain à se fixer, indécis.

.

.

_ C'était Trowa, fit Heero en raccrochant le téléphone pour se tourner vers Duo qui sortait de sa chambre. Il voulait nous informer que Quatre avait apparemment oublié quelques unes de nos affaires dans nos appartements de fonction sur L3 en faisant nos sacs, lui résuma-t-il. Et aussi, reprit-il d'une voix plus grave, le QG de L3 a fait rapatrier les corps de nos hommes, les enterrements auront lieu dans trois jours.

Duo hocha simplement la tête, lui et Quatre n'avait pas perdu d'hommes mais ce n'était pas le cas de leurs amis et pour l'avoir déjà vécu, il savait combien c'était dur et que quoi qu'il dise ça ne réconforterait personne. Il serai là pour eux et les familles au moment des mises en terre, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

_ Il est plus tard que ce que je pensais, soupira Heero en entrant dans la cuisine. Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial ? Interrogea-t-il Duo qui venait de se laisser tomber sur le divan, épuisé. Tu dois avoir faim, avec tout ça on a pas déjeuner ce midi.

_ Absolument pas, trop fatigué, te prends pas la tête, fais un truc simple et viens me rejoindre, répondit Duo sans bouger du salon.

Il boudait un peu. Il voulait aider, et puis il était chez lui ! Le japonais lui avait interdit toute action en réalisant que quelques unes de ses brûlures cicatrisaient mal. Il avait donc doublé les pansements et bandages qui les protégeaient sous les protestations véhémentes du châtain. Il ne pouvait même plus utiliser sa main droite du tout ! Heureusement que la gauche était encore à peu près utilisable, il n'imaginait même pas la situation pour ne serait-ce que se rendre aux WC...

_ Comme tu veux, je fais réchauffer le restant de lasagnes d'hier dans ce cas. Il est huit heure passée et je n'ai plus très faim non plus, approuva Heero.

Il y avait encore une forme de gêne entre eux et la situation n'était pas très claire. Après la séance salle de bain, ils avaient convenus de d'abord dîner et ensuite de discuter. Duo devait reprendre le travail d'ici cinq jours mais Heero, même si il restait auprès de lui, devrait retourner au QG dès le lendemain au moins quelques heures par jour pour faire le point sur la situation et commencer à préparer les autres missions.

Pendant leurs congés forcés, les autres pilotes et leurs équipes avaient fait le ménage sur L3 et arrêté tous les trafiquants qui leur avaient échappé. Ils avaient mis fin à ce marché d'armes illicite et entrepris l'interrogatoire des grosses têtes du milieu. Les procédures étaient longues mais ils ne devaient rien laisser au hasard. Imaginer une seconde qu'une de ces pourritures s'en sorte pour vice de forme le rendait malade. Lui vivant, cela n'arriverait jamais.

Dans tous les cas, la prochaine mission où Duo et lui interviendraient n'aurait lieu que le mois prochain, c'était amplement suffisant pour la guérison de Duo. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de politiciens véreux de L1, anciennement affiliés à Romefeller et qui étaient soupçonnés de vouloir préparer un coup d'état. Si eux n'étaient plus tout jeunes et donc pas vraiment un danger, ils avaient réussi à réunir des adeptes de tout âge, sexe ou origine et leur groupe prenait de l'ampleur. Il fallait y mettre un terme. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils recrutaient des mercenaires grâce à des fonds détournés et c'était là-dessus qu'ils espéraient les coincer.

Heero avait préparé le dîner mécaniquement, perdu dans ses pensées qui avaient dérivé très loin de leur point de départ qu'était Duo. De toutes façons, le châtain lui semblait lié à n'importe quelle partie de sa vie, civile ou militaire, passée ou présente, et, il l'espérait, future.

_ Je peux au moins mettre la table avant de perdre la tête à rester assis à ne rien faire ? Le fit sursauter Duo. Surtout que tu es resté planté là au lieu de me rejoindre. Les lasagnes ne vont pas disparaître du four tu sais ? Se moqua Duo en lui lançant un regard en coin.

_ Tu peux m'aider oui, répondit le brun sans relever la moquerie, si tu arrives à sortir les assiettes et les couverts, le taquina-t-il à son tour en sortant le plat du four.

_ Ça c'est mesquin Yuy ! Cracha Duo, mi-vexé, mi-amusé de le voir si détendu malgré tout ça.

N'attendant même pas de réponse, il ouvrit le placard et se battit avec les assiettes pour arriver à en déloger deux de leur nid. Il fit un bond quand deux bras passèrent au-dessus des siens pour attraper les récalcitrantes et qu'un corps se colla dans son dos. Cette toute nouvelle intimité le mettait légèrement sous tension, ce qui le rassurait c'était que Heero soit dans le même cas, il l'avait bien remarqué, depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait.

Il baissa alors les bras et se retourna pour se retrouver à quelques pauvres centimètres du visage du brun qu'il détailla sans vergogne, ravi de le voir se tendre lui aussi. Il profita de son avantage, Heero ayant toujours les assiettes dans ses mains levées au-dessus de leur tête, et lui donna un bref baiser avant de se baisser et de le contourner pour s'installer à table comme si de rien n'était.

Avec un peu de temps et d'entraînement, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir se comporter naturellement avec lui, même si il était un homme et qu'il n'était pas toujours à l'aise, surtout à l'idée de mal faire et de ruiner leur amitié.

La séance dans la salle de bain le lui avait bien démontrée. Il suffisait que Heero lance le mouvement et il parvenait à le suivre. Ça avait été épique et bien qu'il ait pas mal d'expérience avec les femmes, c'était de loin le moment le plus érotique qu'il ait vécu de toute sa vie et pourtant ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose.

Heero s'était tout d'abord dévêtu entièrement, enlevant son boxer tranquillement même si il le devinait quelque peu hésitant, puis il s'était approché, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Duo avait alors simplement hoché la tête et son sous-vêtement était allé rejoindre celui du brun.

Cela pouvait paraître brusque pour une personne extérieure, mais Duo avait compris ce que son ami attendait de lui. Il lui avait affirmé l'aimer et accepter une relation avec lui. Il devait maintenant lui prouver qu'il en était capable et qu'il ne ferait pas machine arrière. Ils avaient déjà été nus tous les deux mais jamais dans ce contexte et Duo bravait tous ses doutes pour se laisser aller et faire confiance à Heero. Il lui devait bien ça après tout ce qu'il avait vécu à lui courir après.

Avant même de passer la porte d'entrée, il savait que Heero n'accepterait pas aussi facilement sa reddition. Il devrait faire ses preuves, lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus peur, qu'il était sûr de lui. Il ne penserait pas que cela se passerait de cette manière, mais après tout, comme ça ou autrement, quelle importance ? Le principal était que le japonais puisse croire en lui et ainsi débuter une vraie relation entre eux, car lui ne saurait pas comment faire. Après tout, Heero Yuy était son premier homme, et son dernier, sans doute aucun.

Alors il s'était laissé faire, il avait senti les mains du brun descendre le long de ses cuisses, de ses mollets, de ses chevilles et il avait soulevé ses pieds un par un pour faire passer son boxer. Heero s'était ensuite relevé doucement, ne ratant pas un centimètre du corps de Duo, le détaillant avidement comme il avait si souvent eu envie de le faire auparavant.

Et ses mains étaient venues se poser sur ses épaules, étaient remontées dans ses cheveux pour les lui relever comme lui-même le faisait habituellement pour ne pas les mouiller. Une torsion de poignet et un pic en bois plus tard et il s'était senti pousser vers la baignoire.

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé, Heero le testait mais lui laissait la possibilité de se rétracter à tout moment, il guidait mais ne forçait pas et Duo l'en remercia mentalement. Le brun s'était installé dans l'angle et avait tendu une main vers lui, le laissant libre de choisir sa place et Duo n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Prenant garde à ses bandages, gardant les mains hors de l'eau, il était entré dans la baignoire pour s'asseoir dos contre le torse du japonais. Les bras posés sur les bords de la baignoire, il s'était appuyé franchement contre son compagnon, laissant chaque partie de son corps entrer en contact avec lui. Les bras du brun avait entouré sa taille et un soupir d'aise lui avait échappé.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir une telle plénitude. Pouvoir se reposer, dans tous les sens du terme, sur quelqu'un de confiance était un luxe qu'un homme avec son passé n'avait pas pu se payer souvent. Depuis qu'ils avaient joins leur force pendant l'opération Météore, il lui avait toujours fait confiance, pourtant là, il avait conscience qu'ils atteignaient un stade de complicité jamais égalé pour aucun d'entre eux.

Avec toutes ses ex il avait toujours été en partie sur la défensive, prenant garde à ce qu'il disait pour ne rien laisser filtrer de son travail, il n'était jamais véritablement lui-même, se forçant pour être enjoué lorsqu'il avait passé une rude journée et qu'il n'avait vu que des morts. Elles ne comprenaient pas, ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Heero, lui, pouvait. Et ça faisait toute la différence.

Il avait senti les mains du brun remonter lentement sur son torse et ses lèvres se poser sur son cou. Il avait frissonné malgré la température de l'eau et renversé sa tête en arrière, comme une offrande. C'était différent du touché d'une femme, plus rude, plus direct. Duo s'était dit que ce devait être comme ça, un homme qui en touchait un autre, qui savait comment un homme aimait être touché et où. Ou alors c'était propre à Heero, avait-il pensé ensuite. Qui le connaissait mieux que lui après tout ? Ils avaient partagés tant de choses, ce n'était finalement pas si étonnant qu'ils partagent ça également.

Le souffle de Heero l'avait chatouillé, ses lèvres taquiné, ses cheveux fait frissonner. Duo avait maudit plus que jamais ses blessures qui l'empêchaient de toucher Heero, de découvrir son corps autrement qu'avec ses yeux.

C'était si étrange. Maintenant qu'il avait vaincu son blocage, il mourrait d'envie d'enfreindre les interdits de son enfance. Il s'était retenu tellement longtemps, se refusant à imaginer le moindre contact charnel entre eux, qu'à présent il avait l'impression de brûler à chaque effleurement.

Comme un aveugle qui retrouve la vue soudainement, l'éblouissement passé, il crevait d'envie de découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui. Sans même le réaliser, il avait gémi de frustration et Heero s'était stoppé net.

_ J'ai été trop loin ? Avait-il murmuré, hésitant.

_ Non, l'avait rassuré Duo en se calant mieux encore contre lui. Je suis juste dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir te toucher aussi, avait-il avoué tout bas, soulagé qu'il soit dans son dos et qu'il ne puisse pas le voir rougir.

_ Duo, avait alors soufflé le brun en resserrant son étreinte et en collant son front à sa nuque dégagée. On aura tout le temps pour ça, avait-il murmuré. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme juste le fait de pouvoir te tenir contre moi, pouvoir te toucher ainsi, t'embrasser … le fait que tu me laisses faire ça, que tu ne me repousses pas, rien que ça c'est tellement énorme. Je pourrai me contenter de ça éternellement, avait-il conclu en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Menteur, avait pouffé Duo malgré tout sous le choc de la déclaration.

Heero s'était contenté de sourire contre sa peau, bien sûr qu'il avait envie de lui, il faudrait être fou, mais ce n'était pas le principal. Il attendrait que Duo vienne de lui-même. Ils n'avaient rien dit de plus, Heero se contentant de caresser doucement le corps offert contre lui, jamais plus bas que les hanches et Duo se laissant aller comme jamais auparavant, gémissant et soupirant tant et plus à chaque passage du japonais sur un de ses points sensibles.

Ses flancs, son nombril, ses tétons, il l'avait assailli sans cesse, tout en douceur, du bout des doigts ou à pleine main et le châtain aurait été capable de tuer pour qu'il descende plus bas. Mais il savait que Heero avait raison, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Et il ressentait déjà tellement de plaisir juste avec ces quelques caresses, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps de réagir, gémissant, ondulant contre le bassin du brun et son sexe se dressant.

Quand le brun avait réalisé dans quel état ils étaient en train de se mettre, il avait ralentit la cadence, calmant le jeu. Progressivement les caresses avaient stoppé et Heero avait attrapé le gel douche. Duo s'était souvenu alors de pourquoi ils étaient là. Et le moment n'en avait été que plus magique. Ça avait été si bon, terriblement sensuel, de sentir les mains du japonais le savonner doucement, passer cette fois sur chaque parcelle de son corps. Le masser agréablement en lui murmurant des choses si belles. Pas une seule fois il n'avait eu l'impression d'être considéré comme une femme, bien qu'il ait été entièrement à la merci de son compagnon et même pour un moment encore dépendant de lui.

Il s'était alors rendu compte de combien il avait été idiot de penser ainsi, le genre de chose qu'un enfant peut croire, surtout si elle est enseignée par un adulte de confiance, mais que l'on finit toujours par remettre en cause. Il ne s'était pas senti femme quand les mains du brun étaient passées sur son corps parce qu'il savait que Heero n'aurait pas touché une femme ainsi, il le savait pour l'avoir vu s'occuper de Réléna à plusieurs reprises. Il était plus délicat, plus hésitant, comme si il craignait de la blesser et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le considérait. Avec lui, il y allait plus franchement, cédant plus facilement à ses pulsions. Et de cela, il était certain.

Le dîner se passa agréablement et après avoir débarrassé, ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Duo, allongés tous les deux sur son lit, sur le dos, sans plus de contact que ça, ils essayaient, chacun de leur côté, de trouver les mots pour expliquer leurs sentiments, leurs craintes et leurs espoirs.

_ Comment vois-tu la suite ? Demanda finalement Duo, brisant le silence qui régnait depuis un bon moment.

_ A vrai dire, j'ai encore du mal à croire à tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin, souffla Heero, les yeux perdus au plafond. Je ne pensais que tu opérerais un revirement aussi spectaculaire. Hier encore, tu refusais d'entendre ce que je voulais t'expliquer et cet après-midi tu es rentré en te jetant pratiquement sur moi, sourit-il en se tournant vers Duo, je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état de faire le point en fin de compte, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue de l'américain du bout des doigts.

_ Il va falloir pourtant, répondit doucement ce dernier en se tournant également pour lui faire face. Tu retournes bosser demain mais pas moi, on ne se verra pas de la journée et ce n'est pas le soir qu'on pourra mettre les choses au clair puisqu'on a prévu de bosser tous les deux sur les dossiers que tu ramèneras, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Est-ce que tu envisages réellement un avenir avec moi ? S'inquiéta Heero.

_ Bien sûr, sourit le châtain, je n'ai pas été assez clair ? J'ai toujours aimé être avec toi, et maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de ce « blocage » si on peut dire, grimaça-t-il et faisant sourire Heero, je pense que tout ira mieux si on y va doucement. Alors ?

Heero inspira fortement et se rapprocha de lui, il passa un bras dans son dos et caressa ses cheveux avant de l'embrasser doucement. Comme chaque fois, Duo se tendit la première seconde avant de se laisser aller pleinement.

_ On va prendre le temps de s'adapter, le taquina gentiment Heero. Quand tu arrêteras de sursauter à chaque contact intime alors on passera à l'étape suivante et on continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus aucune gêne entre nous. Ça te va ? Lui demanda Heero en lui embrassant le nez.

_ A une condition, accepta le châtain, je crains d'être long à m'habituer, surtout si il se passe du temps entre deux « contacts », sourit-il, donc, je n'ai pas envie que tu retournes chez toi, même quand j'irai mieux, osa-t-il lui demander.

.

.

.

Et oui, c'est cruel. Mais le temps va accélérer un peu après ça, du coup, c'est un choix stratégique que de couper là.

Bon, Mithy, j'espère que j'ai réussi mon pari, même si je suis consciente que c'est loin d'être fini pour cette première partie, il manque encore quelques petites choses … J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue, les autres non plus … A vous de me le dire !

A bientôt.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou et bonne année ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

Désolée pour cette suite tardive mais le taf le taf le taf !

Bon j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop d'espoirs infondés pour ce chapitre, il ne sera sûrement pas ce que vous attendez mais … rien n'est aussi simple dans la vie non ?

Ne me détestez pas, moi je vous aime ^ ^

Fandejeux : contente que tu aies sauté le pas ! Je te rassure, je finis toujours mes fics même si je mets du temps ( à moins de mort non prévue pour le moment). Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. ;-)

.

.

_ Tu en fais une tête, lui fit remarquer Quatre, le faisant sursauter.

_ On va un enterrement, soupira Duo en détournant son regard de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers le blond.

_ Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, le prévint Quatre, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

L'américain le dévisagea sans mot dire puis parti s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de l'élégant salon de son ami. Ils avaient prévu de tous se retrouver ici pour partir ensemble au cimetière. Trowa et Heero ayant dû aller au QG le matin de bonne heure pour régler les derniers détails de l'enterrement de leurs hommes n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, tout comme Wufei.

Aussi, les deux autres pilotes en avaient-ils profité pour déjeuner ensemble et crever l'abcès qui pourrissait leur relation depuis la révélation de Quatre. La discussion avait été houleuse mais Duo avait fini par lui pardonner ce mensonge par omission contre la promesse que le blond ne lui cacherait plus rien d'aussi important.

Ils avaient ensuite dévié sur le sujet de base, à savoir la toute nouvelle homosexualité de Duo. Ce dernier lui avait relaté sa discussion avec le prêtre, ils avaient tout décortiqué, ses souvenirs, ses ressentis, sa relation présente avec le japonais. Ils en étaient venus à la conclusion atteinte par Heero et lui lors du retour de Duo ce fameux jour. Le châtain était prêt à tenter le coup, il choisissait de se fier à son instinct plus qu'à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu. Pour autant, ce n'était pas facile au quotidien de réprimer ses vieux réflexes.

_ Je pensais que demander à Heero de rester avec moi serait une bonne solution, commença Duo en en jouant distraitement avec sa natte, mais même si il a accepté, je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il, il y a encore beaucoup trop d'inconnus dans l'équation. Je me demande si finalement c'était une bonne idée. Mes mains sont presque guéries, normalement il aurait dû réintégré son appartement dans deux jours, je vais reprendre le travail dans peu de temps également et … je sais pas, soupira-t-il encore. Il ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, il ne me brusque pas mais je sens sa frustration comme si elle était mienne et ça me fout la pression, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

_ Tu sais, Heero est un adulte, il est posé et réfléchi, répondit prudemment Quatre, il sait que tu as besoin de temps et même si il ne peut pas toujours « contenir sa frustration » pour reprendre tes mots, il ne te forcera jamais et je pense que le mieux que tu as à faire c'est de rester naturel, le plus possible, lui assura-t-il, sûr de lui. Tu as eu raison de lui demander de rester près de toi. Pour l'instant ça te pèse parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de rester inactif, mais quant tu auras repris le travail, le fait de vous retrouver tous les deux dans un lieu familier et qui n'appartient qu'à vous, ça te fera le plus grand bien, lui promit-il avec le sourire.

_ Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? Le taquina gentiment Duo, conscient des efforts de son ami pour le rassurer mais aussi pour retrouver le lien complice qui les unissait avant tout ça.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, s'amusa Quatre. Avec Trowa on a mis longtemps à se décider, par nécessité surtout, mais maintenant que vous le savez on a décidé de vivre ensemble, lui apprit-il, l'air rêveur. Cela ne nous empêchait pas de nous retrouver chez lui ou chez moi le plus souvent possible et c'était vraiment une bonne chose, je n'aurai pas tenu longtemps sinon, avoua-t-il, les joues rouges.

_ Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, dès qu'il me touche, qu'il m'embrasse, j'ai comme un temps d'adaptation, pendant une seconde je dois me forcer pour ne pas le repousser, c'est plus fort que moi, expliqua-t-il à Quatre. Heero est d'une patience à toute épreuve, il ne me le reproche pas mais j'ai peur qu'il ne se lasse.

_ Cela ne fait que trois jours Duo, tu dois te laisser du temps, voulut le rassurer Quatre. Tu te doutais bien que vous ne vous promèneriez pas main dans la main dans la rue devant tout le monde dès le premier jour, non ? Rétorqua le blond gentiment.

_ Évidemment, soupira le châtain, agacé. Je ne suis pas con à ce point là et même si je n'ai aucune honte à être avec Heero, je ne suis pas prêt à assumer, j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

_ Vous vous êtes embrassés mais vous n'avez rien fait de plus n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea soudain Quatre.

_ Oui mais... hésita Duo avant qu'un signe du blond ne l'interrompe.

_ Je t'arrête, écoute-moi, lui ordonna son ami. Je ne me sers pas de mon empathie en général quand je suis avec vous, par respect pour vous, seulement quand je juge que ça pourrait m'être utile pour vous aider, je peux y avoir recours. Ce que je ressens là, c'est que tu es tendu par peur de ce que tu ne connais pas, affirma-t-il. Tu as envie d'aller plus loin avec lui mais tes souvenirs et tes craintes te bloquent. Si tu arrives à te laisser aller pour faire l'amour avec Heero, alors cette tension que tu ressens chaque fois qu'il te touche disparaîtra, lui assura-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Quatre ! S'indigna l'américain. Oh putain …, gémit-il en se frottant le visage. Si j'avais imaginé qu'un jour on parlerait de ça. Je suis trop sobre là pour avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, se plaignit-il, dépassé par les événements.

_ Je comprends, sourit Quatre avec indulgence, promet-moi juste d'y réfléchir.

_ Ouais, grommela finalement Duo après un instant de silence.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne puissent rebondir sur un autre sujet et ils se tournèrent de concert vers les arrivants. Trowa vint naturellement embrasser Quatre avant de serrer la main à Duo, Wufei les salua tous les deux d'un signe de tête comme à son habitude, quant à Heero il serra effectivement la main du blond mais se contenta de prendre brièvement la main de Duo en une légère caresse en lui souriant tendrement.

Duo en fut touché, encore une preuve de la prévenance du japonais envers lui. Quatre n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort, il y réfléchirait à tête reposée. Il enviait un peu les deux autres d'être aussi à l'aise et devait bien s'avouer qu'il espérait qu'un jour Heero et lui parviendraient à se comporter aussi naturellement, surtout devant eux, leurs amis de toujours, leur famille.

De l'avis de Duo, Wufei avait été surprenant. Il ne s'était pas récrié haut et fort comme le craignait le châtain, il leur avait simplement souhaité tout le bonheur possible et leur avait assuré que leurs nouveaux liens ne changeaient rien pour lui, qu'il ne les considérerait pas différemment. Au final, seul lui semblait avoir un problème avec la notion d'homosexualité. C'était d'un risible !

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Leur demanda Quatre.

_ Tout est en ordre, nous pouvons y aller, répondit Wufei.

Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du chinois, un quatre-quatre suffisamment spacieux pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas à l'étroit. Duo se retrouva à l'arrière entre la portière et son compagnon. Il voyait bien que ce dernier n'était pas en grande forme. Aucun d'entre eux n'aimait enterrer un collègue bien évidemment, mais Heero était le pire.

Il le vivait comme un échec personnel, c'était une faute qu'il se mettait volontairement sur les épaules même quand son commandement n'était en rien responsable des événements.

Duo prit appui sur lui, épaule contre épaule pour lui prouver son soutient et posa sa main sur la sienne qui reposait sur la banquette. Sans un mot, Heero entrecroisa leurs doigts et resserra sa prise. C'était un remerciement. Merci pour ce geste vers lui, pour être là près de lui, pour le soutenir. Cette capacité à le comprendre sans un mot, il en avait toujours été fier. Maintenant, il mettait plus ça sur le compte des sentiments qui les unissaient et qu'il refusait de voir avant. Il était connu que dans un couple, on parvenait souvent à communiquer juste par un regard, preuve d'une grande connaissance de l'autre.

Ils n'étaient un couple que depuis trois jours, pour autant, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et avaient toujours été si proches … faisant fi de ce qui l'avait retenu au début, Duo posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et se cala mieux contre lui. Heero avait besoin de lui, avait toujours été là quand lui avait des problèmes, ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Et Heero ne pu qu'apprécier son geste. Il s'était perdu dans ses remords comme il le faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation. Malgré ce que ses amis et collègues n'avaient de cesse de lui répéter, il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de la mort de ses hommes, il était leur chef, ils lui faisaient confiance et il n'en avait pas été digne.

Pourtant, quand le châtain avait posé sa main sur la sienne, puis sa tête sur son épaule, il s'était senti apaisé, plus serein. Il tourna la tête vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Il avait besoin de lui. Il en crevait tant ce besoin lui vrillait le ventre.

Quand Duo lui avait proposé de rester chez lui, de vivre chez lui, la peur de le voire se rétracter avait reflué. Il craignait qu'au moment de reprendre leur rythme de vie habituel, Duo perde sa vulnérabilité et lui demande d'oublier les derniers jours. Il avait finalement bon espoir pour eux. Ça prendrait du temps et il le comprenait mais ça en valait largement la peine. Duo en valait la peine. Il lutterait toujours pour lui.

Perdu qu'il l'était dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de suite que Wufei était en train de se garer sur le parking du cimetière. Ce fut Duo, se redressant, qu'il lui fit involontairement comprendre. Il l'imita alors, reprenant son masque froid et impénétrable et sorti de la voiture à la suite des autres pilotes.

La cérémonie fut poignante, comme c'était à prévoir. Les Preventers en tenue d'apparat, les familles, le prêtre pour les croyants, le discours du général Une, tout s'enchaîna comme dans un brouillard confus pour le japonais et il fut soulagé de repartir vers la voiture. La main de Duo ne l'avait pas quitté.

.

.

_ Tout est en place ? Interrogea Wufei sans se retourner vers les autres pilotes.

_ Oui, c'est bon, répondit Heero sans lâcher son ordinateur, ses doigts pianotant furieusement sur le clavier. Connexion établie, la transmission de la ligne est en cours. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, conclut-il en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise pour étirer son dos.

Ils avaient atterri à l'aéroport militaire de la capitale de L1 à peine deux heures plus tôt et il n'avait pas dormi pendant les quinze heures qu'avait duré le vol, se repassant en boucle sa dernière dispute avec Duo et les détails de la mission dans un joyeux mélange chaotique qui l'avait mis particulièrement sur les nerfs.

Dès que Duo avait réintégré son poste et avait été en état de tenir une arme, ils s'étaient remis à bosser sur la mission suivante, planifiant les derniers détails. Deux jours plus tard, le QG de L1 les avait contacté pour leur signaler une activité anormalement intense dans les locaux du parti politique impliqué. Le général n'avait pas cherché plus loin et les avait expédié manu militari par la première navette à disposition.

Le plan était simple quand on ne regardait que les grandes lignes. Les conversations épiées leur avait permis de comprendre que le groupe de politiciens véreux comptaient utiliser l'argent détourné de multiples façons pour engager une armée de mercenaires. Ils avaient planifié une rencontre dans leur locaux avec le chef des soldats et son bras droit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et les Preventers savaient que les politiciens n'avaient pas même vu de photos du groupe armé. Tout ceci mis bout à bout, il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour qu'un plan apparaisse.

Ils avaient tout d'abord remonté les signaux pour retrouver le groupe de mercenaires et une équipe dirigée par Duo et Trowa était partie en même temps que les autres pour les arrêter. Le but étant que deux d'entre eux prennent la place de ceux qui devaient rencontrer les politiciens.

Tout avait l'air si simple … Seulement la partie technique de l'opération s'avérait plus ardue. Il avait fallu trouver un lieu à proximité des locaux du parti pour y établir une planque et surtout pouvoir pirater toutes leurs lignes de façon à intercepter le coup de téléphone qui déterminerait le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous.

C'était incroyable qu'à cette époque et avec les technologies à leur disposition, des personnes fassent encore confiance à un moyen peu fiable comme le téléphone, surtout pour des arrangements aussi importants, songea Heero.

Il regarda sa montre, l'appel ne devrait pas tarder, ces hommes étaient réglés comme une horloge. Ils avaient toujours appelé les mercenaires dans le même créneau horaire. Ils avaient d'ailleurs dû se presser pour être prêt dans les temps, d'où la tension du japonais sur qui toute la première étape de la mission reposait.

Si il en avait l'habitude depuis le temps, le contexte ici était particulier. L'importance de la mission déjà, mais aussi sa fatigue et ses pensées qui dérivaient sans cesse vers son compagnon, tout cela mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Et il était soulagé finalement de rester dans l'attente un moment, ça lui apportait une pause plus que bienvenue.

__ Je peux pas faire ça Heero, lui avait-il soufflé en repoussant sa main pour se redresser. _

__ Ne dis pas ça, le contra Heero, j'ai été trop vite, c'est de ma faute, on va y aller plus tranquillement, lui assura-t-il en se redressant aussi. _

Ils avaient été se coucher tôt, fatigués tous les deux, Duo par la reprise du boulot et Heero par la préparation de la prochaine mission.

Et il avait vu l'américain débarquer dans sa chambre, un air de cocker battu sur le visage. Sans même échanger un mot, il avait rabattu un côté des couvertures, juste une invitation silencieuse, à prendre ou à laisser. Et Duo avait pris, au grand soulagement du brun, il s'était faufilé sous les draps jusqu'à être à deux centimètres à peine de son corps.

Il en avait tremblé, d'anticipation, de désir. Il l'avait longuement regardé, ses yeux perdus dans ceux brûlants de Duo, puis il s'était approché, doucement, comme un lion en chasse qui sait que le moindre mouvement de trop ferait fuir sa proie, il l'avait embrassé avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, lui laissant la possibilité de reculer à tout instant.

L'américain n'avait pas eu de geste de recul, au contraire, il s'était laissé guider pendant les premières minutes puis avait pris le dessus, glissant sa langue dans la bouche du japonais, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure dans un soupir de plaisir qui avait enfiévré le brun comme jamais.

Leurs mains s'étaient mises en mouvement, doucement, puis les gestes avaient gagné en assurance, en intensité et aucun des deux n'avaient plus réfléchi. Pendant un temps qu'il n'aurait pas su déterminer, ils s'étaient laissé totalement aller, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, gémissant et soupirant, roulant l'un sur l'autre sur le lit, rejetant draps et couvertures le plus loin possible.

Duo avait fini par le plaquer sous lui, lui mordillant gentiment la gorge en riant doucement d'avoir réussi à prendre le dessus. Heero, ravi de voir son compagnon s'enhardir ainsi avait choisi de le laisser dominer, quoi de mieux pour vaincre ses peurs que de le laisser diriger un peu les choses. Pour autant, ça avait été plus fort que lui, ses mains s'étaient alors glissées habilement sous son boxer pour enserrer ses fesses, si fermes, si musclées qu'il en eut soudain une réaction tout à fait logique. Son érection s'était dressée, palpitant violemment, et son bassin s'était soulevé à la recherche du contact.

Duo avait quasiment bondi, se redressant brusquement, le souffle court, avant de s'éloigner de lui comme si il avait la peste et il avait tenté de le retenir d'une main. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était ses mains sous son sous-vêtement ou son sexe battant contre sa cuisse mais il avait bien senti la nécessité viscérale pour son compagnon de s'éloigner de lui.

Il avait aussitôt senti son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ce qui avait été illustré fugacement par un rictus de peine sur son visage, ce que Duo n'avait pas pu rater vu comme il le dévisageait. Il s'était donc repris le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que le châtain détourne les yeux et ne lui coupe le souffle par le regard qu'il lui avait lancé.

__ Je peux pas faire ça Heero, lui avait-il soufflé en repoussant sa main pour se redresser, fuyant par la main son regard. _

__ Ne dis pas ça, le contra Heero, j'ai été trop vite, c'est de ma faute, on va y aller plus tranquillement, lui assura-t-il en se redressant aussi. _

_ Mais tu ne comprends pas ? S'était écrié le châtain en se levant pour lui faire face, l'air furieux. Tu ne vois donc rien ?! Je ne passerai jamais au-dessus de ce putain de blocage ! Tu pourras attendre et attendre encore, être le plus doux et le plus prévenant des amants que ça n'y changera rien ! Et tu es un mec bordel ! Tu as des besoins comme tous les mecs de la création ! Tu vas peut-être essayer de me faire croire que ta main te suffira toute ta vie et qu'on vivra d'amour platonique jusqu'à la fin des temps ?! Avait-il hurlé encore en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre.

Heero avait fini par se lever pour l'attraper par les épaules et le fixer face à lui. Ses yeux emplis d'une lueur de crainte, le front ridé par l'anxiété et les doigts crispés sur sa peau nue, Duo ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, mais lui-même était dans un état tel qu'il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. L'aurait-il pu qu'il aurait sûrement culpabilisé encore plus de lui causer une telle douleur.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Lui avait-il demandé, d'une façon plus rhétorique qu'autre chose. Duo, ça ne fait que quelques jours, tu dois te … nous laisser du temps, s'était-il repris en secouant la tête. Je t'en prie, ne renie pas tout ce que tu m'as avoué. Ne fais pas marche arrière, l'avait-il supplié comme jamais il ne se serait cru capable de le faire.

_ Non, avait répondu Duo en tentant de reculer.

_ Arrête, l'avait-il alors retenu plus fermement. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi ! Avait-il insisté en voyant que Duo baissait toujours les yeux. Tu as eu peur, je t'ai fais peur et je m'en excuse, mais pense plutôt à tout ce que tu as déjà accepté, aux progrès que tu as déjà fait, ne les efface pas, s'il te plaît, plaida-t-il encore. Quand je te dis que je peux t'attendre, c'est que j'en suis capable. Je suis peut-être un homme mais je ne suis plus, ou plutôt je n'ai jamais été, un ado aux hormones incontrôlables, lui assura-t-il fermement. Ma main, comme tu dis, me suffit amplement quand le besoin ce fait trop … impérieux. Et elle me suffira aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser maintenant alors que tu m'as avoué m'aimer également, ça, ce serait cruel, termina-t-il dans un souffle.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû venir dans ta chambre, répondit Duo comme si il n'avait rien entendu des arguments de son compagnon. Je vais retourner dans la mienne, il est tard et je suis crevé, on en reparle demain à tête reposée. Je suis désolé, avait-il lancé avant de littéralement s'enfuir.

Heero n'avait pu que le laisser partir, dépité et profondément incertain quand à leur avenir. Il n'avait que peu dormi. Le réveil avait été difficile et le déjeuner dans la cuisine écourté quand il était devenu évident pour le japonais que Duo ne comptait pas reparler de leur dispute à ce moment-là.

A peine arrivés au QG que le général les avait expédié chacun dans une direction, dans des navettes différentes. Si elles partaient toutes deux sur L1, elles n'avaient pas la même destination et ils seraient séparés un bon moment.

Si lui se chargeait de toute la logistique avec Quatre et Wufei du côté des politiciens, Duo,Trowa et leurs hommes devaient arrêter et remplacer les mercenaires que ces pourris avaient contacté. Autant dire que jusqu'à la fin de la mission leurs contacts seraient plus que limités et on ne peut plus professionnels.

C'était donc à juste titre qu'il se rongeait les sangs en se demandant ce que Duo projetait de faire de leur toute nouvelle relation. Ça, plus le fait que son compagnon était évidemment en danger. Cette mission n'était pas la plus risquée qu'ils aient eu à mener, et de loin, pour autant ils n'allaient pas faire une partie de scrabble. Et il préférait nettement être aux cotés de l'américain dans ce genre de situation.

Il lui faisait bien entendu confiance mais tout pouvait arriver et il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il vivait avec cette terreur ancrée dans le ventre depuis qu'il l'aimait, et peut-être même avant. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de lui demander de changer de poste, venir travailler avec son équipe par exemple.

Les dossiers que eux traitaient étaient beaucoup plus tranquilles en temps ordinaire, plus que les missions d'artificier mais elles étaient devenues le but de l'existence de l'américain. Il adorait son travail et il faisait intégralement partie de lui, sans ça Duo n'était plus Duo, et il le savait suffisamment pour ne pas imaginer lui demander d'y renoncer.

Et puis, pour être honnête, sa fonction n'était pas la moins risquée non plus. Et Duo ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, à part de faire plus attention à sa santé. Les nombreuses discussions, engueulades lui souffla sa conscience, qu'ils avaient eu avant même d'être un couple sur la propension du brun à oublier sa condition d'être humain lorsqu'il était plongé dans un dossier difficile avaient été largement assez nombreuses pour s'en convaincre. Duo se préoccupait de lui, il le savait et cela lui réchauffait le cœur malgré les doutes qui le taraudaient affreusement.

_ Yuy, ça y est, ça sonne, le prévint Wufei en se jetant sur un casque.

C'était le moment, il devait transférer l'appel sur le portable de Trowa.

.

.  
.

_ Preventers ! A terre ! Mains sur la tête !

_ A terre ! Pose ton arme ! Pose ton arme !

_ Ne bougez plus ! A terre ! Preventers !

Les cris de surprise des mercenaires à l'irruption des forces armées dans leur bâtiment furent vite couvert par les hurlements de ces dernières et perdu dans les fumées blanchâtres des bombes lacrymogènes. Les Preventers, le visage protégé de masque à gaz, fusil au poing, toujours plus nombreux, déboulaient par chaque ouverture et lançaient leurs ordres d'une voix forte et claire tout en se répartissant dans toutes les pièces rapidement, s'assurant que pas un ne leur échapperait.

Trowa et Duo avaient lancé l'assaut, entrant les premiers pour guider leurs hommes. Ils avaient tout de suite repéré l'accès à l'étage et s'y étaient précipités pour trouver les chefs de l'organisation.

Toutefois, leurs hommes ne s'attendaient pas à une descente dans les règles de l'art et étaient au repos, désarmés, ils n'avaient opposé aucune résistance pour la plupart, quant à ceux qui avaient tenté de fuir ou de combattre, ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin.

Après avoir défoncé une nouvelle porte, les deux colonels trouvèrent enfin ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Embusqués dans ce qui semblaient être leur bureau, le chef et son second en train de détruire toutes leurs données ainsi que leurs moyens de communication, d'où la nécessité pour Heero de pirater la ligne, avec l'expérience ils avaient deviné que les mercenaires ne les laisseraient jamais utiliser un seul de leur téléphone ou ordinateur. Ces derniers les attendaient de pieds fermes, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Duo et Trowa eurent juste le temps de se jeter à nouveau dans le couloir pour échapper aux premières balles. Toutefois, ils durent rapidement reculer, leurs armes étaient on ne peut plus perfectionnées et les balles traversaient allègrement les murs.

Chacun à un bout du couloir, à l'abri, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, communiquant en langage des signes. Trowa semblait furieux et tout à fait contre l'idée de Duo. Cependant, de là où il était, il ne put empêcher grand chose et bientôt il ne put que voir le natté se jeter en courant vers le bureau, dégoupiller une grenade miniature et la jeter dedans avant de se plaquer au sol de son côté, les mains sur les oreilles.

_ T'es un grand malade ! Lui hurla Trowa au moment où la déflagration résonnait dans tout l'immeuble et qu'il se jetait à terre également.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, se précipitant vers la pièce pour y trouver les deux hommes sonnés mais pas plus blessés que ça. L'artificier avait réalisé l'exploit de mettre KO les deux hommes sans les tuer, la charge étant suffisante pour créer des dégâts matériels sans être pour autant mortelle à condition de ne pas recevoir la grenade trop près.

Duo avait espéré que grâce à leur expérience les mercenaires se mettraient automatiquement à l'abri derrière un meuble en voyant le projectile venir sur eux et il avait eu raison. C'était un pari un peu risqué mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment. Il ne doutait pas, par contre, de se faire copieusement engueuler par Trowa quand tout ça serait bouclé.

_ Putain qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Gronda d'ailleurs ce dernier plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru alors qu'il menottait chacun un des blessés.

_ Je l'avais déjà fait dans une base de Oz avec Wufei, je savais ce que je faisais, rétorqua Duo en haussant les épaules.

Trowa ne répondit rien mais son regard lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Après avoir réveillé les mercenaires en les secouant un peu, ils les traînèrent au rez-de-chaussée où, comme ils s'en doutaient, leurs équipes avaient fini le travail. Ils balancèrent leurs prisonniers dans un fourgon avec le reste de leurs hommes et partirent vers leur propre véhicule sans échanger un mot de plus.

Duo était sur le point de s'excuser, ne supportant pas cette tension couplée au pic d'adrénaline habituel qui accompagnait la fin d'une mission, quand le portable de Trowa sonna. Ils se figèrent. Finalement, une seconde sonnerie les sortit de leur veille passagère et il décrocha après avoir confirmé à Duo d'un hochement de tête que c'était bien l'appel qu'ils attendaient.

La discussion fut brève, le rendez-vous fut pris et ils repartirent enfin vers les bureaux des forces de l'ordre qui les accueillaient pour cette mission. La police locale avait pour ordre de garder les mercenaires aussi longtemps que les Preventers le décideraient sans même savoir pourquoi. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été très bien reçus, mais ils avaient l'habitude et ils s'en foutaient, ils n'étaient pas en colonie de vacances !

Ils débarquèrent leurs prisonniers, précisant simplement au chef du groupe qu'ils seraient maintenus en prévention pour une durée indéterminée, une source fiable des Preventers les ayant soit-disant prévenu que des terroristes se cachaient parmi eux. Ce genre de loi avait du bon, au moins ils n'avaient pas à soucier d'une durée légale de garde à vue.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la moindre activité para-militaire était fortement surveillée, où que ce soit sur Terre ou dans les colonies. Du coup, il n'était pas rare qu'une milice ou un groupe comme le leur soit arrêté et relâché plusieurs jours après une fois les vérifications nécessaires terminées. D'après leurs renseignements ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que ce groupe là avait à vivre ça. Tant mieux, leur excuse serait plus crédible. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Et même si leur chef enrageait, techniquement il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gueuler comme un putois, ce qui en fait ne dérangerait que les pauvres policiers chargés de surveiller son couloir.

_ Bon, alors ? Soupira Duo en prenant place dans une salle de briefing.

_ Rendez-vous demain à quinze heure à la gare centrale de la capitale. Il faut qu'on parte ce soir si on veux y être à l'heure. J'ai contacté le général, elle nous a fait réserver deux places dans le prochain train, lui résuma Trowa.

_ OK, de mon côté j'ai expliqué à Delrive, le chef des mercenaires, la supposée raison de leur mise en garde à vue, il n'était pas des plus heureux mais si il est pas trop con, il dira à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, lui rapporta le châtain, il sait qu'on les poursuivrait jusqu'au bout de la galaxie si ils se barraient. Le mieux à faire pour eux c'est de prendre leur mal en patience, moins ils bougeront et plus vite ils sortiront, c'est ce qu'il doit se dire, conclut-il avec un sourire que Trowa lui connaissait bien, presque cruel.

_ Ça devrait aller, je m'inquiète pas pour eux, ils ne sont pas très organisés, on a vu pire. Maintenant, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de balancer une grenade tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton neutre, détaché.

_ Hey ! Pouffa l'américain en retenant un rire moqueur. Tu me connais man ! C'était ça ou on y serait encore ! Se justifia-t-il en se relevant pour sortir de la pièce.

_ Attend, le retint Trowa en se levant prestement à son tour. Je te connais justement, et ça c'était peut-être dans tes habitudes du temps de la guerre mais tu t'es calmé depuis et ça te ressemble plus ce genre de comportement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le poussa-t-il.

_ Ça te regarde pas Trowa, grogna le châtain en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

_ Ça te perturbe et on est tous les deux sur cette mission, alors si, ça me regarde, trancha l'autre toujours calmement.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, aucun ne voulant céder sur ses positions. Puis les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent un peu et il se retourna vers la baie vitrée pour y poser son front.

_ Ça va, t'as raison, je ferai attention à me contrôler à l'avenir, souffla l'américain en espérant que ça suffirait. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Quatre me ferait la peau si je te ramenais avec un bout en moins, termina-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

Trowa fut assez intelligent pour se contenter de ça, pour le moment du moins, songea-t-il en sortant de la pièce pour laisser son ami réfléchir un peu. Il avait bien conscience que malgré sa promesse, ce qui tracassait Duo était assez important pour revenir lui pourrir l'esprit avec un mauvais timing.

Et de fait, le natté se perdait dans la contemplation de la ville qui s'agitait sous ses yeux quelques étages plus bas, sans la voir vraiment. Sa dispute avec Heero lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche depuis qu'il était là. Il venait de réaliser que si quelque chose dérapait et que l'un d'entre eux y laissait la vie, les dernières paroles échangées entre eux auraient été chargées de colère et de dépit. Et il avait réalisé en sentant la navette se poser qu'il ne voulait pas ça.

Dispute stérile basée sur une peur infondée. Il savait que Heero ne lui ferait jamais le moindre mal. Il n'avait pas su se contrôler, ça avait été un réflexe. Mauvais, déplacé, mais incontrôlable.

Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'aide que Heero lui avait apporté pour se laver, ni même les caresses déjà échangées dans ce contexte, rien à voir avec les rares baisers tranquilles à l'occasion. Là ça avait juste été trop. Trop intense, trop fiévreux, trop prêt de se transformer en une étreinte à laquelle il ne se sentait pas prêt ni préparé. Et il avait eu connement peur.

En y repensant maintenant il avait envie de se foutre des baffes. Et dire qu'il avait méchamment rembarré son japonais, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de le rassurer, de lui parler. Il avait cru quoi ? Que Heero serait du genre à vouloir le convaincre par de belles paroles ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui faire confiance dans un lit quand il lui confiait sa vie sur un champs de bataille ?

Ses joues le chauffèrent quand il repensa inconsciemment au début de leur étreinte. Ça avait pourtant très bien commencé, on pouvait même dire qu'il ne s'était pas débattu, prenant des initiatives et le dessus sur le brun pour l'embrasser comme un boulimique devant un buffet.

A quel moment ça avait dérapé déjà ? Se demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux suivaient toujours sans le voir les passants et les voitures quelques étages plus bas. Ah oui … les mains de Heero. Sur ses fesses. Son érection contre son ventre. La sienne contre le ventre du japonais. C'était là qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'ils allaient faire. C'était là qu'il avait senti sa poitrine se serrer, que des images floues et paradoxalement bien vivaces s'étaient incrustées sur ses rétines comme marquée au fer rouge. Là, enfin, qu'il s'était jeté hors du lit si comme l'armée de Oz entière était à ses trousses et qu'il avait envoyé promener Heero.

Et le lendemain … il avait eu tellement honte qu'il l'avait évité au maximum, regrettant amèrement son comportement quelques heures plus tard alors qu'ils se trouvaient chacun dans des navettes différentes, s'éloignant pour une durée indéterminée et pour une mission capitale, même si elle présentait peu de risques. Il se tapa le front contre la baie vitrée en poussant un juron, dépassé par son attitude qu'il qualifiait à l'instant de puérile, de profondément débile en fait …

_ Ne cassez pas la vitre s'il vous plaît, ils mettraient des mois à nous la changer ! S'exclama une voix joyeuse dans son dos.

_ Sans compter qu'il serait capable de nous faire bosser dans la pièce quand même, au grand air comme on dit ! Renchérit une deuxième personne alors que Duo s'était remis de sa frayeur et se retournait.

_ Et vous êtes ? S'enquit-il en tentant de reprendre contenance devant l'homme et la femme qui venaient d'entrer dans la salle.

_ Vous pouvez m'appeler Dawn, colonel Maxwell, se présenta la jeune femme, je suis lieutenant chez les Preventers de L1 et voici mon collègue, le lieutenant Vianney Tompson. Nous avons été affectés comme renfort pour votre équipe et celle du colonel Barton. Comme vos hommes doivent pour l'instant rester dans l'ombre, le général Une nous a demandé de garder vos arrières. Nous serons dans le train avec vous, nous devons vous suivre de loin et vérifier que tout se passe bien pour vous, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Je vois, soupira Duo, et bien sûr Une n'a pas jugé bon de nous prévenir avant ? Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. Ça lui aurait coûté quoi de nous passer un coup de fil pour nous annoncer votre arrivée franchement ! S'exclama-t-il, contrarié.

_ Désolée, je ne pensais pas que cela vous mettrait de mauvaise humeur, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Duo la dévisagea, grande et athlétique, les cheveux blonds au carré et de grands yeux noisettes, sans être quelconque, elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Un joli brin de fille comme on en voit beaucoup, pensa-t-il, mais la lueur qu'elle avait dans les yeux la classait dans la catégorie « plus intelligente qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser penser », à surveiller donc.

Quant à son collègue, de la même taille que Duo, il n'en avait pas la carrure. Beaucoup plus large d'épaule, il était un roc là où Duo était un félin. Des cheveux presque aussi blonds que ceux de Dawn, bouclés et coupés au-dessus des oreilles et des yeux verts pâles arrogants le classaient dans une autre catégorie, celle des « beaux gosses qui s'y croient » et Duo sut d'emblée qu'il n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ C'est rien, se passa-t-il une main sur le visage. C'est pas un bon jour c'est tout. Alors, c'est quoi le plan de Une ?

_ Vous êtes obligés de l'appeler comme ça ? Demanda le dénommé Vianney. Ça me perturbe d'entendre quelqu'un appeler le général par son prénom, ça la rend trop humaine ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant semblant de frissonner.

_ Je l'appelais déjà comme ça du temps où nous étions ennemis, je ne vais pas changer maintenant, rétorqua le châtain d'un ton peu amène.

Sa réplique jeta un froid dans la pièce, c'était toujours pareil chaque fois que l'un d'eux faisait une référence quelconque à leur passé de pilote de Gundam. Il soupira encore, décidément il ne faisait que ça. Il les défia du regard, s'attendant à une remarque quelconque mais rien ne vint et Dawn se gratta la gorge avant de lui exposer brièvement leur rôle dans la mission.

_ En fait on n'était sur place, c'est pour ça que le commandement à fait appel à nous. On doit se faire passer pour un jeune couple, on sera dans le même wagon que vous et on descendra en même temps. On prendra à café à la gare à proximité de votre point de rendez-vous et on vous suivra discrètement ensuite. Comme vous ne pourrez pas porter d'émetteur ou de micros, on sera là pour s'assurer du lieu où il vous emmène au cas où il y aurait un problème. Si tout va bien et qu'il vous conduise effectivement au siège du parti et bien nous rejoindrons les équipes de surveillance dans le bâtiment d'en face. A partir de là nous serons sous l'autorité des colonel Chang, Winner et Yuy, conclut-elle.

_ Yuy ? S'étonna le lieutenant.

_ Tu n'a encore rien écouté de ce que le chef nous a dit hein !? Le réprimanda la blonde en faisant les gros yeux.

_ Vous avez un problème avec le colonel Yuy ? Demanda Duo sans faire attention à l'intervention de la jeune femme, se demandant de plus en plus si il allait pouvoir faire confiance à cet homme.

_ Non aucun, au contraire, je suis ravi de le revoir, ça fait longtemps, répondit celui-ci.

_ C'est à dire ? Le poussa Duo, sourcils froncés devant son air narquois.

_ Disons que le colonel et moi avons passés de bons moments il y a deux ans après une intervention, se vanta-t-il sans souci de choquer, et j'ai bien l'intention de remettre ça !

.

.

Hi hi hi ! Oui je suis une hyène, j'assume !

Quoi de plus classique que l'arrivée d'un potentiel rival pour faire avancer les choses ? En même temps c'est assez jouissif … Non ?

A bientôt ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi !

Et oui la suite est là, je n'y croyais pas moi-même !

Par contre, en ce moment le taf ! C'est de pire en pire ! Le prochain qui me dit que prof c'est un boulot de fainéant je le dépèce à la petite cuillère à pamplemousse ! Donc pour ce qui est du chap 8 je promets rien, encore moins que d'habitude ...

En attendant, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours, enjoy !

Bisous à toi ma Mithy, j'ose espérer que le déroulement te conviendra ;-P

.

.

_Saleté de vieux fous ! Jeta Duo en entrant dans leur suite. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Une ait cautionnée cette mission ! Franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'on était nécessaire pour ça ? Demanda-t-il à Trowa qui le suivait. C'est ridicule, enchaîna-t-il tout de suite sans laisser le temps à son ami de répondre. Ils sont complètement hors de la réalité, leur plan est minable ! Comme si ils pouvaient vraiment faire le poids face à l'Alliance ! Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu réunir autant de partisans ! S'exclama-t-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

_ Le pouvoir de persuasion d'un professeur sur ses élèves n'est plus à démontrer, et il y en a plusieurs dans ce parti qui enseignent dans les plus grandes écoles de la colonie, lui rappela Trowa. Et si Une nous a demandé pour cette mission c'est parce qu'elle veut s'assurer qu'elle sera menée à bien, justement parce qu'elle semble facile, elle a dû avoir peur que les autorités de L1 ne prennent pas la menace au sérieux et bâcle le tout, supposa-t-il en rejoignant son ami.

_ Ouais, grogna le châtain, contrarié quand même. En attendant, j'ai l'impression de faire un boulot de subalterne et il faut que je me contienne pour ne pas y retourner et boucler tout le monde. Ces types sont tarés ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant allusion au rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu avec les dirigeants du parti.

Ils étaient arrivés à la gare juste à l'heure prévue pour la rencontre. En descendant, ils avaient pu apercevoir leurs « nounous » marcher sur le quai en se tenant la main comme de crédibles amoureux, et Duo s'était surpris à espérer qu'ils le soient vraiment ...

Le premier contact avec les politiciens s'étaient fait sans heurt, au point précis dont ils avaient convenus au téléphone. A peine quelques mots et ils les avaient suivi vers une voiture stationnée devant la gare, s'assurant que les deux autres agents étaient toujours là.

Les deux hommes qui les précédaient devaient avoir la quarantaine et paraissaient bien sous tout rapport. Habillés en hommes d'affaire et sans aucun signe particulier, ils étaient « passe partout » et Duo et Trowa s'étaient alors lancé un regard dans lequel chacun avait vu que l'autre pensait pareil : Attention !

Les hommes comme ceux-là, il fallait s'en méfier. C'était toujours ceux que l'on soupçonnait le moins qui étaient capable des pires choses. Ils s'étaient installés à l'arrière après avoir déposé leurs sacs dans le coffre et avaient attendu de voir si ils se rendaient bien dans le bâtiment surveillé depuis des mois par les Preventers.

Ils avaient bien étudié les plans de la ville et à n'en pas douter c'était bien là qu'ils se rendaient. Ces mecs n'étaient vraiment pas prudents, ou alors bien trop sûrs d'eux, ça restait encore à déterminer et les deux coéquipiers étaient restés sur leurs gardes un bon moment.

Juste avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, Duo avait vu le jeune « couple » grimper dans un taxi, ou ce qui semblait en être un mais qui était en réalité une voiture Preventers sous couverture. Leurs arrières étaient assurées quoi qu'il arrive.

Le bâtiment avait été bientôt en vue et le véhicule s'était engagé dans un parking en sous-sol. Duo avait alors imaginé Tompson débarquer dans la planque et entreprendre son plan drague sur Heero comme il le lui avait en partie expliqué avant de prendre le train mais que Duo n'avait pas eut envie d'écouter jusqu'au bout. Une rage inexpliquée et une angoisse sans nom l'avait alors pris à la gorge.

Et si Heero, fatigué d'attendre que Duo se « décoince », en profitait pour se détendre avec ce mec prétentieux et arriviste ? L'américain n'en saurait rien après tout, en infiltration il n'aurait pas la possibilité de lui passer ne serait-ce qu'un coup de fil à part pour la mission et en rien privé. Comme il l'avait dit à Heero lors de leur dernière « discussion », le brun avait des besoins et des envies et depuis le temps qu'il attendait Duo, il pourrait finir par craquer …

Ça avait été avec difficulté qu'il s'était concentré sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Descendus de la voiture, ils étaient entrés dans un ascenseur et n'allaient plus tarder à rencontrer la tête pensante de toute cette merde, aussi il aurait mieux valut pour lui qu'il se reconnecte à l'instant présent.

L'entrevue avait été brève et menée surtout par Trowa qui avait endossé l'identité de Delrive. Ils s'étaient surtout présentés rapidement et avaient ensuite écouté pendant une temps infiniment long les élucubrations de ces vieux fous sur leur projet de coup d'État.

_ Si nous vous avons choisi c'est parce que vous êtes le groupe de mercenaires le plus nombreux et le mieux armé de toute la colonie d'après nos sources, avait commencé le plus vieux qui apparemment était le chef. Et nous aurons besoin de tous vos hommes. Le but est de prendre d'assaut l'hôtel présidentiel et de capturer le gouverneur ainsi que sa famille. Nous les utiliserons comme otages pour que les ministres nous cèdent les pleins pouvoirs et notamment le commandement de l'armée. Nous avons déjà des partisans en bonne place au sein de celle-ci et une fois cela fait, il nous sera facile d'en prendre la direction, avait-il continué d'un ton assuré qui n'avait pas plu à Duo. Nous pourrons ainsi stabiliser notre pouvoir et la population sera obligée de suivre. Dans un premier temps, nous leur laisserons le choix, s'exiler sur Terre ou nous reconnaître comme l'autorité suprême. Puis nous entamerons de fausses négociations avec l'Alliance pendant que nos chercheurs mettrons au point des armes perfectionnées qui nous permettrons ensuite de prendre le pouvoir de toutes les colonies. Dans le même temps nous enverrons des émissaires sur Terre, sous couvert de liens diplomatiques, qui s'assureront de la non-intervention de l'Alliance et qui prendront contact avec les anciens partisans de Romfeller. Quand ce sera fait, nous pourrons enfin les mettre toutes les cinq ainsi que leurs satellites sous le joug de la Terre duquel elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir et nous pourrons les détruire de l'intérieur pour que plus jamais elles ne se révoltent, s'était-il exclamé avec un regard délirant.

Duo s'était tout de suite demandé comment des personnes qui étaient nées, avaient grandi, et vivaient toujours, sur les colonies pouvaient adhérer à leurs idées. La seule explication possible était qu'ils les avaient manipulé, qu'ils leur avaient menti. Il espérait très fort que c'était ça, dans le cas contraire cela voulait dire qu'il leur faudrait arrêter un nombre incroyable de personnes et les prisons de toutes les colonies réunies seraient insuffisantes.

Trowa avait hoché la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris et puis ils avaient discuté de quelques points de détail avant d'être conduits à un hôtel luxueux à quelques kilomètres de là. Rendez-vous avait été pris pour le lendemain soir de façon à ce qu'ils « s'organisent » avec leurs hommes de leur côté et que les politiciens réunissent leurs têtes pensantes pour une rencontre en plus grands effectifs.

_ Ils sont si peu prudents, soupira Duo, c'est presque trop facile. Tu crois qu'ils nous ont menti ? Qu'ils nous testent ? Demanda-t-il soudain à Trowa alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

_ Je ne pense pas non, par contre ils nous surveillent, précisa-t-il. Et ils sont vraiment mauvais, ils ont choisi les mêmes hommes pour surveiller l'hôtel que ceux qui nous ont conduits à eux, se marra-t-il en commençant à enlever ses fringues.

_ Amateurs, grimaça le châtain en s'étirant. J'ai vraiment hâte que cette mission soit finie.

_ Un peu de patience. Demain soir nous serons fixés sur leurs partisans, nous saurons ce qu'ils leur font croire et donc qui nous devrons arrêter. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à attendre une petite semaine, Une nous a dit vouloir agir pendant leur congrès annuel pour en arrêter le plus possible d'un coup, lui rappela Trowa en entrant dans la douche.

De là où il était, Duo avait vu une partie du « strip-tease » de son ami et il s'était surpris à le reluquer pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient à de nombreuses reprises partagé des vestiaires ou autres, surtout en temps de guerre, et c'était la première fois qu'il portait sur lui ce genre de regard.

Pourtant, il était loin de ressentir les picotements qui le parcouraient lorsqu'il s'agissait de Heero. Trowa était un très bel homme, cela il le savait, mais il n'avait eu aucune réaction. N'y avait-il que Heero qui soit capable de le faire se désintéresser des femmes ? Intéressant, il lui faudrait y repenser dans un moment plus propice.

Heero. Que faisait-il à cet instant ? Les surveillait-il ? Ou bien était-il en pause en compagnie de Tompson ? Lui manquait-il ? Regrettait-il leur engueulade ?

Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que lui parler au téléphone. Se frottant le visage pour tenter de chasser de son esprit la jalousie qui s'y distillait, il entrepris de défaire son sac dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet de son côté de la suite. Elle était très bien agencée. Deux chambres individuelles séparées par un salon spacieux et agréable, un ravissant balcon-terrasse et une grande salle de bain, cette suite devait coûter une fortune.

Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était et n'avait finalement plus qu'une hâte, prendre une douche, se faire porter un repas dans la chambre et dormir. Mais avant, ils devaient passer un coup de téléphone tous les deux à l'équipe de surveillance pour les tenir informés du déroulement des opérations.

.

.

Il n'avait même pas pu entendre sa voix. C'était Wufei qui avait décroché et à qui ils avaient fait leur rapport. Lorsqu'il avait demandé où était les autres, comme ça, l'air de rien, Wufei lui avait répondu avec un sourire narquois qu'il avait pu sentir à défaut de le voir. Quatre dormait pour récupérer de ces heures de surveillance, quant à Heero, il était parti en reconnaissance avec un nouveau, Tompson.

Duo en était malade. Si il mettait la main sur ce fils de pute, il lui ferait comprendre à sa façon qu'on ne chassait pas sur une propriété privée, et peu lui importait que ce dernier ne sache pas que Heero était en couple. Il n'était plus rationnel tant il se sentait impuissant coincé dans cette suite d'hôtel pour une mission aussi minable que celle-ci au lieu de retrouver Heero et s'expliquer avec lui.

_ Vas-tu arrêter de faire les cent pas ? Tu cherches à creuser une tranchée ? Bougonna Trowa, à bout de patience devant le manège de son ami qui, depuis leur réveil quelques heures plus tôt, ne tenait pas en place.

_ Désolé, grommela le châtain.

Il grimaça devant le regard de son équipier et finit par s'installer en face de lui, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser plus loin.

_ Et si tu m'expliquais ? Tout, depuis le début, insista-t-il.

_ Ok, finit par soupirer Duo. De toute façon, si je n'en parle pas, je vais faire une connerie, abdiqua-t-il.

Et il lui raconta tout, leur engueulade à cause de son blocage, les révélations de Tompson et ses craintes, sa jalousie, son envie dévorante de coller un pain à ce mec et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette mission.

_ Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? Lança Trowa, impassible.

_ Si, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, en temps normal, bien sûr que si. Mais là c'est plus fort que moi, tu comprends ? Espéra-t-il.

_ Non, trancha Trowa sans pitié. Tu l'aimes mais tu ne lui fais pas confiance, alors non, je ne comprends pas. Après tout ce qu'il a dû endurer pour finir auprès de toi, penses-tu réellement qu'il irait coucher avec le premier venu ? L'interrogea-t-il encore, pas aussi innocemment qu'il voulait s'en donner l'air.

_ Non, sûrement, lâcha Duo du bout des lèvres, ne sachant pas lui-même si il était vraiment convaincu. Mais ce serait humain de craquer ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier. Je ne lui apporte rien de ce qu'il est en droit d'attendre de moi depuis qu'on est ensemble.

_ Tu crois réellement ce que tu dis ? L'interrogea Trowa, bien conscient au fond que son ami avait surtout besoin d'être rassuré. Tu lui apportes bien plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Être un couple ce n'est pas seulement physique, ou alors il y aurait de très nombreux couples, et pas tous légitimes, le contra-t-il. Tu as accepté ses sentiments, tu les lui as retourné, tu lui as demandé de s'installer chez toi, tu as baissé une bonne partie de tes barrières pour lui et il en est conscient. Et puis c'est de Heero qu'il s'agit, tu sais mieux que moi combien il peut être patient quand il est motivé, et crois-moi quand je te dis que là il l'est, motivé, conclut-il.

_ Hm, grogna le châtain en baissant les yeux, un peu honteux. J'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir réfléchir par moi-même en ce moment. D'abord Hilde, puis Quatre et maintenant toi, énuméra-t-il en se recalant au fond du fauteuil. Si j'en viens à demander des conseils à Wufei, promets-moi de m'achever à coups de pelle s'il-te-plaît, fit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Trowa sourit, amusé bien qu'un peu anxieux tout de même. Il était conscient que Duo n'avait pas tout extériorisé et il avait peur que son impatience ne conduise à de l'imprudence pendant la mission.

_ Quatre m'a un peu expliqué pour ton « blocage » comme tu dis, relança-t-il la conversation. Tu as de la chance d'avoir pour premier amant un homme qui a de l'expérience, continua-t-il, faisant fi de la grimace de Duo à ses dernières paroles. Il ne te brusquera pas, il ne brûlera pas les étapes. Je le connais assez pour te l'affirmer sans crainte, et si tu pouvais être moins impliqué, tu serais plus objectif et tu t'en rendrais compte tout seul.

_ J'ai hâte de le revoir, qu'on puisse mettre tout ça au clair, soupira-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

_ Courage, dans une dizaine de jours nous serons rentrés, en attendant, je compte sur toi, ne me fais pas faux-bond, lui sourit Trowa pour clore le sujet.

_ Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends ?! Se vexa Duo.

.

.

_ Bonsoir Messieurs, tout se passe-t-il bien ? Les salua le chef du parti, une coupe de champagne à la main.

_ Bonsoir, répondit Trowa, pour tout vous dire, vous vous doutez bien que ce genre de mondanités ne nous est pas très agréable, grimaça-t-il.

_ Oui, bien sûr, et je vous remercie encore de bien vouloir y participer, certains de nos … « actionnaires » souhaitaient vivement vous rencontrer, se justifia le vieil homme. Encore une petite heure et ils seront tous là, vous pourrez ensuite vous retirer sans problème.

Cette fois ce fut Duo qui grimaça. Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures et il en avait ras le bol. Sous couvert de gala de bienfaisance, le parti avait organisé des rencontres clandestines entre leurs membres influents et les deux « mercenaires ». Chacun voulant être sûr de la fiabilité des hommes qui allaient engloutir une partie de leurs fonds.

Ils avaient dû serrer des mains, parler artillerie sous couvert d'expressions courantes, justifier de leur expérience et charmer leurs dames. Bref, tout ce qu'il aimait, sans ironie bien sûr ! Et pour couronner le tout, de nombreuses personnalités de la colonie étaient présentes, ainsi que la presse.

N'était-ce pas l'occasion idéale pour les Preventers d'infiltrer un ou deux agents pour aller voir de plus près comment les choses avançaient ? Et il fallait que ce soit Heero et Tompson évidement ! Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi pas Quatre ? Duo était persuadé que Trowa aurait été ravi d'avoir l'occasion, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, de serrer son amant dans ses bras.

Il enrageait depuis le début de la soirée à voir le soit-disant photographe tourner autour du soit-disant journaliste. Il le suivait à la trace de toute évidence, à croire qu'ils avaient été siamois dans une vie antérieure et lui, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il se retrouvait incapable de se concentrer véritablement sur son propre rôle et Trowa lui avait déjà donné autant de coups de coude qu'il lui avait écrasé le pied pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

_ Tu sais quoi, l'interpella d'ailleurs ce dernier, va donc faire un tour aux toilettes, je peux me passer de toi quelques instants. Je suis sûr qu'en te voyant faire, il te rejoindra. Tu as cinq minutes pour régler le problème.

Duo le fixa un instant, indécis, puis voyant les yeux noirs que son ami lui fit, il n'hésita plus et se dirigea tranquillement et naturellement vers le couloir au fond de la salle qui devait le conduire aux toilettes.

Il en profita pour sourire à quelques unes des femmes déjà rencontrées un peu plus tôt, fit un signe de tête à certains hommes mais tout était mécanique. Trop concentré sur son problème, il savait qu'il mettait une mission banale en péril et il s'en voulait, surtout qu'il faisait angoisser Trowa avec son comportement. Cette culpabilité ajoutée à tout le reste le rendait malade, il finirait avec un ulcère, se dit-il en poussant la porte des commodités. Vides, tant mieux. Il était encore un peu tôt pour que les poivrots embourgeoisés viennent cuver leur vin.

Respirant profondément pour se secouer un peu, il entreprit de se rafraîchir, priant pour que Heero l'ai vu et le rejoigne vite, ou qu'il ne l'ai pas vu et ne vienne pas, il ne savait pas trop. Et si l'autre sangsue lui collait aux basques jusque là ? Il n'oserait quand même pas ?

Il en était là de ses pensées quand le brun de ses tourments poussa la porte et la bloqua derrière lui. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'attardent. Un panneau « momentanément hors-servie » aurait été bien pratique mais ils devraient faire sans. Heureusement que les hommes ne courraient pas aux toilettes comme les femmes ou ils auraient été sacrément emmerdés, se dit le japonais en fermant derrière lui.

_ Salut, fit-il doucement, un peu anxieux.

_ Salut, répondit le châtain sur le même ton.

_ Tout se passe bien ? Demanda Heero, sans trop savoir où commencer.

_ Ça pourrait aller mieux, grogna son compagnon. Tu m'as suivi juste pour ça ? Nos rapports ne suffisent pas ? Demanda-t-il en faisant référence aux deux rapports qu'ils avaient réussi à transmettre en « commandant des pizzas » à l'extérieur de l'hôtel.

_ Non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais en profiter pour te voir, avoua le brun, un peu refroidi tout de même par l'agressivité sous-jacente de Duo. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être loin de toi alors que les derniers mots qu'on s'est échangé n'étaient pas des plus tendres. Si il devait se passer quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais que les derniers souvenirs que tu es, c'est moi te disant que je t'aime, murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement de lui.

_ Je suis désolé, souffla le natté en baissant la tête, frissonnant sous cette déclaration inattendue. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si on s'est engueulé et de ma faute encore si on est resté en froid, même si je n'imaginais pas qu'on devrait partir si vite en mission.

_ Je suis tout autant fautif et c'est stérile de chercher à savoir qui est responsable de quoi. Après cette mission, nous aurons une longue discussion et nous mettrons tout à plat, mais ... en attendant … s'interrompit-il en accrochant la taille de Duo pour le tirer vers lui.

Il l'embrassa alors à perdre haleine et le châtain ne pensa plus à rien. Ses mains sur ses hanches, sa langue dans sa bouche, tout lui semblait étudié pour lui faire perdre pied. Alors que le brun lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure comme il aimait tant le faire, le bruit de la porte refusant de s'ouvrir les fit sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, se rappelant brutalement du contexte.

Après un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et un sourire contrit, Heero recula jusqu'à la porte pour la déverrouiller, prêt à s'excuser d'une fausse manipulation pour expliquer la porte fermée à clé. Toutefois, à leur grande surprise, ce n'était autre que le collègue du japonais qui venait voir ce qui prenait tant de temps au « journaliste ».

_ Je m'inquiétais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Le questionna-t-il alors qu'il se faisait fusiller du regard par Duo que, malheureusement pour ce dernier, il ne regardait pas.

_ A ton avis ? Gronda Heero en l'attrapant sèchement par le bras pour le dégager de la porte d'entrée. Tu ne t'es pas dit que j'avais profité de l'occasion pour faire le point ? L'engueula-t-il.

Duo fulmina. Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas la vérité ? Il avait honte de lui ou quoi ? Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon et son amant se rencontrent ?

Oui, il n'était plus cohérent et il emmerdait consciencieusement sa petite voix qui lui faisait remarquer que Heero ne voulait probablement pas lui faire faire un coming-out forcé dans les chiottes d'un resto, aussi luxueux soit-il, pendant une mission d'infiltration. Et l'air arrogant de ce Vianney n'arrangeait rien.

_ Si, au début, mais je trouvais que ça prenait du temps, se justifia le « photographe » avec un sourire en coin.

_ Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra ! Retourne dans cette salle et fais ton taf ! Lui ordonna le japonais d'un ton qui n'attendait aucun retour.

_ C'est toi le chef, répondit tout de même le suicidaire, mais ne tarde pas trop, plus vite on aura fini, plus vite on pourra retourner à la planque, lança-t-il encore avec une œillade explicite avant de sortir.

Duo crut qu'il allait l'encastrer dans le mur. Mais il était malade ce mec ? Si il était en manque il n'avait qu'à ce lever un mec facile dans une boîte pourrie ou utiliser sa main ! Il ne tenait pas à sa carrière pour faire des remarques pareilles à un supérieur et en plein job en plus !

_ Mais putain pour qui il se prend ?! Explosa-t-il après un silence perplexe d'au moins deux bonnes minutes. Et toi tu te laisses draguer sans rien dire ? T'attends quoi pour réagir ? Qu'il te colle contre un mur pour te baiser ? A moins que vous n'ayez déjà dépassé ce stade ?! Hurla-t-il sans réfléchir.

Heero, ne s'attendant pas à ce déluge de reproches véhéments, resta un instant bloqué sur place. Que son ami soit jaloux, pourquoi pas, ça prouvait qu'il tenait à lui, mais qu'il lui fasse des remarques déplacées quant à une éventuelle trahison de sa part, ce n'était plus seulement de la jalousie, c'était un manque de confiance évident, et ça, ça faisait mal. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il l'aurait trompé comme ça ? Se contenant comme il put, il choisit de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans la salle. Mieux valait pour eux deux qu'il ne réponde pas, qu'il ait le temps de se calmer et qu'ils en reparlent à tête reposée à un moment plus propice.

_ Et tu réponds même pas ! Tu préfères partir plutôt que de mentir en niant, c'est ça ? Lui lança Duo, blessé par son attitude qu'il n'avait pas comprise.

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite, gronda le brun en se retournant vers lui. Tu arrêtes de lancer des accusations sans fondement …

_ Sans fondement ?! Le coupa brusquement Duo. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu crois que je sais pas que vous avez couché ensemble ? C'est une des premières choses dont il s'est vanté quand il a su qu'il allait travailler avec toi cet abruti ! Lui apprit-il, toujours sur le même ton. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes plans cul si tu veux éviter de voir ta vie privée étalée devant tes collègues ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui déplut fortement à Heero.

Ce dernier eut quand même la décence de rougir. Il ne comptait pas vraiment avouer à Duo son aventure avec Vianney, en tout cas pas si tôt, et d'apprendre qu'il avait déjà été mis au courant, surtout de cette façon-là, le foutait dans une rage …

_ Je m'occuperai de lui plus tard et quand j'en aurai fini il ne sera plus en état de parler de quoi que ce soit crois-moi, promit-il dans une réplique trompeuse du perfect soldier, en attendant, le fait que j'ai couché avec lui par le passé ne justifie certainement pas que tu m'accuses de te tromper !

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de douter selon toi ? Tu as vu comment il te colle au cul ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en déduire hein ?!

_ Que c'est un gros lourd ! S'écria Heero, hors de lui. Certainement pas que je me le tape en attendant que tu aies fini ce pourquoi tu es là ! Et si tu vas dans ce sens, je te signale qu'avec toutes les filles que tu as dragué ce soir, tu aurais eu de quoi ouvrir un harem ! Alors moi aussi j'aurai pu tirer des conclusions foireuses de simples observations, sauf que moi je te fais confiance !

_ Ça n'a rien à voir ! Et ne cha...

Les éclats de rire qui précédèrent l'ouverture de la porte le coupèrent dans sa colère mais leur permirent néanmoins de se recomposer un visage d'apparence neutre. Au moment où les trois hommes déjà ivres pénétraient dans la pièce, Duo était enfermé dans une cabine et Heero se lavait les mains.

Saluant poliment les hommes d'un signe de tête, il sortit ensuite pour retrouver Vianney et lui faire passer l'envie de déballer sa vie à tout le monde. Dans l'état de nerf où il se trouvait, ça risquait de faire mal. Si il avait su que la discussion avec Duo tournerait ainsi, il ne serait certainement pas aller le rejoindre.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Osa enfin lui demander Trowa alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher, lui du moins, car le châtain ne donnait pas l'impression d'être en état de dormir.

Il était pourtant minuit passé et la soirée avait été plus qu'éprouvante.

_ La merde totale ! S'exclama le natté en ouvrant le mini-bar. Tu veux un verre ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une bouteille, vodka à première vue se dit Trowa avant d'accepter.

Si ça pouvait lui faire du bien, il se saoulerait avec lui toute la nuit, seulement il doutait que ce soit vraiment la solution. En attendant, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre, alors il s'assit avec lui et pendant que le châtain lui narrait leur nouvelle engueulade, ils entreprirent de vider consciencieusement le mini-bar.

_ Il va vraiment falloir que vous vous posiez pour mettre les choses aux clair, murmura Trowa d'une voix pâteuse.

_ Je sais pas … c'était peut-être une connerie dès le départ, répondit Duo, dans un état pire encore. J'aurai pas dû lui céder, se lamenta-t-il.

_ Vous vous prenez la tête pour rien, c'est le contexte actuel qui rend les choses difficiles, quand on sera rentré ça ira mieux, voulut le rassurer Trowa.

_ Au moins on serait encore amis aujourd'hui, on arriverait à se parler sans se déchirer … continua Duo sans même écouter ce que lui disait son ami.

C'était un vrai dialogue de sourd, ou plutôt d'ivrognes. Bien imbibés l'un comme l'autre, ils suivaient chacun leur idée sans réaliser que leur équipier ne l'écoutait pas. Quelques minutes de plus suffirent pour qu'ils s'endorment tels quels.

Au petit matin, ce fut le servie d'étage qui les réveilla en cognant à la porte pour apporter le petit déjeuner qu'ils avaient commandé la veille avant de partir. Quelques grognements retentirent dans la pièce avant que le plus grand ne parvienne à s'extirper du canapé dans lequel il avait échoué pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Il revint rapidement avec les plateaux qu'il largua sur une table au passage et alla secouer Duo avant de se rendre à la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit, plus de trace de l'américain mais le bruit dans l'autre chambre lui indiqua que lui aussi avait ressenti le besoin de se décrasser.

_ Heureusement qu'on bossait pas ce matin, grommela-t-il pour lui-même en servant du café. Hey Duo ! Te noie pas, le petit déj est arrivé ! Lui lança-t-il sans bouger du salon.

_ Hum, gueule pas comme ça, grogna le châtain en sortant de sa chambre, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules avec laquelle il se frottait la tête énergiquement, emmêlant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient probablement déjà. Merci, ajouta-t-il en acceptant la tasse de café que lui tendait Trowa en souriant en coin.

_ C'est plus une gueule de bois là, putain, ça faisait une éternité que je m'étais pas pris une cuite pareil, se marra Trowa.

_ Si Quatre était là, tu rirais pas autant, rétorqua Duo.

_ Si il avait été là, on aurait pas bu autant, rebondit aussitôt le clown de service en attrapant un toast. Il t'aurait engueulé comme un gosse pour la scène que tu as faite à Heero, il t'aurait consolé ensuite et on serait allé se coucher gentiment. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu faire ça.

_ Dis pas ça, le contra Duo. J'adore Quatre, tu le sais, mais des fois … il est trop raisonnable et là, j'avais juste besoin de péter un câble tu vois ?

_ Je comprends. Mais tu sais quoi, maintenant que j'ai mangé et que j'ai moins mal au crâne ... ba … j'irais bien me recoucher, avoua-t-il.

_ Oh God ! Merci ! Je croyais être le seul à me faire vieux ! S'exclama le châtain, soulagé. Ma tête est comme prise dans un étau et même si je me sens moins nauséeux, en fait je suis mort …

_ Ouais, je te crois. On fera le rapport pour Une après, toute façon il n'y a rien d'urgent, on a juste eu confirmation de ce qu'on pensait dès le départ et la date d'intervention est déjà fixée. Au lit !

.

.

_ Beau travail messieurs, mesdames, les félicita Une dès que la porte de la salle qui leur avait été prêtée claqua.

Toute l'équipe d'infiltration et de planque était réunie dans la grande pièce et Une avait fait le déplacement en personne pour assister à la dernière étape de l'opération. Comme prévu, la liste des coupables avait été facile à dresser. En réalité, peu de partisans du parti étaient mêlés à cette tentative avortée de coup d'état. Beaucoup ignoraient les réels projets des personnes qu'ils admiraient et ça avait été un soulagement pour les Preventers qui se voyaient mal arrêter des centaines de personnes.

Déjà là ils avaient mis aux arrêts trente-deux suspects et les procès s'annonçaient longs et pénibles. Heureusement, ils se tiendraient à Sank. Les lois d'extradition avaient beau être sévères, quant il s'agissait de personnes accusées d'atteinte à la sécurité internationale, elles n'entraient plus en ligne de compte et les accusés étaient envoyés d'office dans la ville où se tenait le siège de l'Alliance Terre-Colonies.

_ Vous allez boucler les derniers rapports et nous quitterons L1 dès la première heure demain matin avec nos «invités », leur annonça-t-elle avec un sourire, soulagée que tout se soit passé au mieux. Nous serons en état d'alerte jusqu'à ce que nous les ayons remis entre les mains de leurs futurs hôtes alors soyez prudents, ajouta-t-elle.

L'intervention s'était déroulée la veille lors du congrès réunissant tous les membres du parti et on en parlait déjà dans la presse comme le coup de filet du siècle. Une heure après le début de la soirée, juste après la fin du discours de bienvenue en fait, Duo et Trowa avaient suivi les dirigeants dans un bureau à l'étage pour régler les derniers détails de leur « coopération ».

Au moment où ils recevaient l'argent censé acheter les services de leur groupe de mercenaires, Duo avait discrètement appuyé sur le bouton d'alarme de sa montre pour prévenir le reste de l'équipe que l'échange venait d'être conclu.

A partir de cet instant tout se passa très vite. Des hommes armés et aux uniformes portant les couleurs des Preventers et des forces de police de L1 avaient fait irruption en grand nombre par toutes les entrées de la salle de réception au milieu des convives, des gens allant de la haute société à de simples étudiants.

Et alors que la musique cessait brutalement, que les gens arrêtaient de virevolter sur la piste, de manger et de boire, de discuter gaiement, les troubles fêtes repéraient rapidement et efficacement ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur liste et dont les visages défilaient sur les verres de leurs lunettes électroniques, vert pour ceux qui venaient d'être arrêtés par un collègue, rouge pour ceux qui étaient encore libres.

Duo et Trowa s'étaient levés rapidement et avaient sortis leurs armes pour les braquer sur leurs interlocuteurs, leur expliquant ce qui se passait et leur signifiant clairement qu'il valait mieux pour eux de rester tranquilles et de ne pas tenter le diable.

Une s'était félicitée que tous les invités aient répondu présents. L'avantage d'intervenir lors de cette soirée était qu'ils pouvaient arrêter tout le monde en même temps. Si il avait fallut agir à un autre moment, il aurait fallut dépêcher un nombre bien trop élevé d'équipes pour couvrir tous les lieux de résidence des accusés en même temps. Quant à les arrêter chacun leur tour, le risque était trop grand que certains soient prévenus et ne s'enfuient, lançant les Preventers dans une chasse à l'homme dont ils se passeraient volontiers.

_ Sur ce, profitez bien du brunch qui vous est offert et de votre après-midi pour souffler avant le grand départ demain, leur annonça-t-elle avant de les laisser entre eux pour retrouver le gouverneur de L1.

Elle salua les anciens pilotes d'un signe de tête et passa la porte en soupirant à l'idée de la réunion pompeuse qui l'attendait. Pour le coup, elle aurait donné son poste pour s'épargner cette corvée et rester avec ses hommes.

_ Je ne suis pas mécontent d'en avoir fini, soupira Quatre en se servant une tasse de café.

_ Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué little one, lui sourit Trowa en passant un bras autour de sa taille, s'attirant par là un regard enflammé de son petit blond.

Depuis que leurs amis proches savaient pour eux, ils ne se cachaient plus de personne. Sans se donner en spectacle, ils ne retenaient pas pour autant les gestes d'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre au quotidien.

Et Duo se tendit imperceptiblement, se demandant quand et si il serait capable d'offrir ça à Heero un jour. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, depuis le début de la réunion ils s'étaient scrupuleusement ignorés. Duo, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi lui dire, et Heero …

Depuis leur dernière dispute, la colère avait eu le temps de retomber. Il s'était repassé toutes les phrases qu'ils s'étaient jetés à la figure et il devait reconnaître ne pas avoir été tout à fait juste envers lui. D'accord, il était persuadé que le brun comptait passer sous silence son aventure avec ce mec mais, pour être honnête, il s'agissait d'un coup sans lendemain qui remontait à plusieurs années, rien à voir avec eux donc.

Et il l'avait accusé de choses vraiment horribles, avec un vocabulaire qu'il n'aurait jamais cru utiliser contre lui un jour. Surtout qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était Tompson qui l'avait agacé avec ses remarques, Heero n'avait rien dit ou fait pour attiser sa colère ou ses doutes.

Il avait donc bien dépassé les bornes. Le trop-plein d'émotions contradictoires qui l'habitaient depuis le début de la mission lui avait fait péter les plombs, il avait clairement perdu son self-control et maintenant il devait trouver un moyen de réparer. Le connaissant comme il le connaissait, si Heero n'était pas venu le voir, ce n'était certainement pas par rancune. Il craignait probablement de se heurter à nouveau à un mur d'accusations et il devait donc se décider à faire le premier pas.

_ Vas-y au lieu de le fixer comme ça, tu vas finir pas lui faire un trou dans le dos à force, se moqua gentiment Trowa.

Cette mission les avait encore plus rapprochés et la gêne que ressentait Duo envers lui après avoir appris pour sa relation avec Quatre avait totalement disparu. Il avait découvert que l'ex-pilote 03 était de bons conseils, autant que son compagnon, et il ne l'appréciait que plus, il avait réellement l'impression d'avoir trouver une famille.

_ J'ai peur, lui avoua-t-il alors.

_ Tu dois vaincre ta peur, pour lui, intervint Quatre. Il l'a fait pour toi, à toi de lui prouver que tu comptes vraiment t'investir, et pas que dans le domaine physique. Profite de cet après-midi, vas, lui ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Duo ne put que sourire. Son ami avait raison, comme bien souvent. Il se décida donc et quitta le coin de la salle où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois. Il ne voulait pas quitter Heero des yeux mais plusieurs de ses hommes le hélèrent au passage, lui posant des questions, le félicitant pour l'infiltration réussie et surtout le retardant. Se contenant comme il put, il répondit à tous le plus brièvement possible mais c'était trop tard.

Le brun n'était plus seul devant la baie vitrée comme quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était maintenant avec Vianney et la discussion semblait animée même si faite à voix basse. Duo sentit la jalousie refaire surface mais il fit un effort monstrueux pour se contenir. Heero n'était pas sa propriété, il n'appartenait à personne, il n'avait aucun droit sur lui …

Ses belles résolutions partirent en fumée lorsqu'il vit la main de Tompson frôler sciemment la hanche de son japonais. Une décharge électrique lui traversa le corps et tous ses muscles se crispèrent violemment. Il cessa de réfléchir.

Il serra les mâchoires et accéléra le pas. La salle n'était pourtant pas si grande, mais éviter les occupants et les différentes tables éparpillées ça et là, sans quitter des yeux son objectif, lui parut soudainement un chemin de croix.

Et quand la main en question se posa franchement sur le corps de Heero et que Vianney se pencha vers son oreille pour y murmurer les dieux seuls savaient quoi, Duo arriva à lui et le retourna brusquement, lui faisant lâcher sa proie, avant de lui coller un puissant direct dans la mâchoire.

Une fois l'importun éloigné, étalé au sol serait plus juste, il agrippa le pull du brun d'une main et de l'autre sa nuque avant de lui dévorer la bouche devant toute la salle ébahie.

.

.

Ok … hum … alors comment dire … En fait ça devait pas se passer comme ça, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé … je plaide non coupable !

Pour le coup, parti comme c'est parti, ça va vraiment être une longue fic !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire quoi que vous ne pensiez, ça ne prends tant de temps que ça ; )


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Avec la suite bien sûr et I guess you'll like it !

Accrochez-vous, on décolle doucement, enjoy !

Merci à vous de me suivre même si vous restez dans l'ombre.

Guest : merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton soutient ;-) et si tu aimes Duo en colère, la fin de ce chapitre devrait te plaire, à bientôt.

.

.

_Une fois l'importun éloigné, étalé au sol serait plus juste, il agrippa le pull du brun d'une main et de l'autre sa nuque avant de lui dévorer la bouche devant toute la salle ébahie. _

Le contact le fit frissonner. God ! C'était si bon, indécemment bon. Ses lèvres chaudes, accueillantes, sa langue taquine, ses mains qui avaient instinctivement accrochées sa taille comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne reculerait pas.

Oh non il ne reculerait pas ! Il était vrai qu'il avait agi à l'instinct, sans penser aux conséquences ni même à ce que Heero pourrait avoir à y redire, mais quoi qu'il se passerait, il ne regrettait aucunement. Si il voulait prouver à son brun qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait aller de l'avant, assumer leur couple, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. En tout cas, le japonais n'avait pas l'air contre à voir l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans leur échange.

_ Tu m'as horriblement manqué, souffla Duo à un millimètre de ses lèvres d'une voix plaintive, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'ai été trop loin, pardon, s'excusa-t-il sans plus reculer.

Heero soupira avant d'éloigner Duo en le prenant à bout de bras. Il vit tout de suite l'air blessé et malheureux de celui qui se croyait rejeté. Il porta une main à sa joue et la caressa doucement.

_ Si tu n'étais pas si impétueux, si impulsif, tu ne serais pas toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre en replaçant une mèche caramel derrière une oreille qui avait joliment rosie sous l'effet du baiser.

_ Je suis …

_ Chut, le coupa-t-il, pas ici.

Il lui prit la main et sans un mot de plus le fit traverser toute la salle jusqu'à la sortie dans un silence de plomb sous les regards ébahis de l'ensemble des Preventers, dont trois particulièrement amusés. Tompson était resté au sol, se frottant la joue en grimaçant et pour le moins choqué par la scène qu'il venait de voir.

Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Il s'était fait méchamment rembarrer par le japonais qui lui avait bien fait comprendre ne pas avoir apprécié de savoir sa vie privée divulguée de cette façon, et en plus le dernier mec auprès de qui il s'en était vanté était justement le compagnon de celui-ci. Ça craignait clairement pour sa carrière. Dépité, il préféra s'en aller lui aussi, mais pas dans la même direction.

.

.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? S'étonna Duo en regardant autour de lui.

Ils avaient roulé une demie-heure, en silence sans pour autant que cela soit pesant. Le châtain n'avait ressenti aucune animosité émaner de Heero et il se sentait étrangement plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de cette foutue mission.

_ On sera tranquille ici, répondit simplement le brun.

_ On est où ? Voulut-il savoir quand même.

_ C'est de là qu'on surveillait les politiciens, regarde par la fenêtre, c'est leur immeuble.

_ Et ba ! C'était le grand luxe en tout cas ! S'exclama Duo en regardant autour de lui.

L'appartement qui leur servait de planque n'était rien d'autre qu'un cinq pièces spacieux dans un hôtel particulier. Tout meublé, entretenu par les agents de services de l'immeuble, toutes les pièces étaient irréprochables.

_ Vu le quartier on a rien trouvé d'autre, expliqua Heero. Viens Duo, l'appela-t-il ensuite en tendant la main vers lui, la voix soudainement enrouée. J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi.

Duo n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour répondre à cet appel du cœur et se jeta quasiment dans ses bras.

_ J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, reprit le brun. Je t'attendrai, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redis. Fais moi confiance s'il te plaît, le pria-t-il.

_ Je suis désolé, j'étais jaloux de Tompson, angoissé par notre engueulade et excédé par cette mission de merde, se justifia Duo. Ça n'excuse pas tout je le sais, mais je t'en prie, pardonne-moi.

_ Il n'y a rien à pardonner, j'ai compris tout ça et même si j'ai été blessé sur le moment, je ne veux plus revenir dessus.

_ Quand même, je sais que ce que je te fais vivre n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais quand je t'ai demandé de rester chez moi, continua-t-il dans un besoin viscéral de vider son sac.

Heero ne répondit rien. Il resta debout devant lui, le regard franc et fixe, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse de son attitude. Duo ne sut plus quoi dire ni faire et adopta la même position même si la sienne était clairement dans l'expectative.

Le japonais leva alors la main droite, doucement mais sans hésiter une seconde, et la porta à la joue du châtain qu'il caressa délicatement, comme on effleure un vase de porcelaine fragile. Du bout des doigts il suivit la courbe de la pommette haute et glissa vers l'angle de la mâchoire. Ignorant délibérément les frissons de son compagnon, il suivit la ligne jusqu'à remonter sur les lèvres pleines qu'il caressa du pouce, toujours aussi légèrement.

Il en mourrait d'envie. Depuis qu'il les avait goûté, il en rêvait à chaque instant. Elles semblaient l'appeler à cet instant même. Frémissantes, s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer un filet d'air hachuré, d'une belle couleur de pêche qu'il n'attendait que de pouvoir croquer.

Un bout de langue passa soudain la barrière des lèvres, probablement un réflexe pour les humidifier, mais il rencontra aussitôt le doigt du brun et stoppa net une fraction de seconde avant de retourner d'où il venait. Une seconde encore et les lèvres s'ouvrirent plus franchement pour happer le pouce vagabond et le mordiller.

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il en avait eu envie, besoin, c'était la seule pensée cohérente qui s'était frayée un passage à travers son esprit embrumé par les gestes de Heero. Le regard si bleu de ce dernier se voila. Un désir dévorant empli brusquement ses pupilles et trouva sa réciproque dans les orbes violines.

Cette fois il ne se défilerait pas. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'attendait mais il prendrait sur lui et ne reculerait pas encore. Il sentait déjà son sexe gonfler dans son boxer rien qu'à la façon dont Heero le regardait et jouait de son pouce avec sa langue à l'intérieur même de sa bouche.

Il le mordit plus fougueusement et le brun gronda, enleva son doigt et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour lui donner le baiser le plus vorace qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de sa vie.

Leurs langues s'affrontaient littéralement dans un combat fougueux où pourtant aucun des deux ne cherchait la victoire, les dents mordillaient des lèvres charnues, les lèvres attrapaient tout ce qui passaient à leur portée et leurs gémissements respectifs emplissaient déjà la pièce.

Ils laissaient juste libre cours à leur désir si longtemps contenu. Les mains du brun se posèrent sur le cou de Duo de chaque coté de son visage pour le maintenir proprement collé à lui. Et le châtain le lui rendait bien, agrippé à son pull à hauteur de ses pectoraux, il cherchait à se fondre contre lui, forçant ses inquiétudes et ses souvenirs à rester enfouis le plus loin possible.

_ Je suis désolé, lâcha Duo lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser. Pour ma réaction en salle de débriefing, précisa-t-il rapidement en voyant l'air soudainement inquiet du brun. Je n'ai pas réfléchie et je nous ai affiché devant tous nos hommes et tous les autres aussi en fait, ajouta-t-il piteusement.

_ Tais-toi, grogna le brun. Je m'en fous. Je n'ai jamais eu honte de ce que je suis, et j'ai encore moins honte d'être avec toi, déclara-t-il sans sourciller. Qu'ils sachent ne m'empêchera pas de les commander ou de marcher la tête haute dans les couloirs, la seule chose qui m'importe est de savoir si toi tu regrettes de t'être ainsi exposé ?

_ Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas un peu inquiet, avoua le châtain, mais je sais que je ne vais pas regretter, quoi qu'il arrive, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire franc et les yeux encore brillants des baisers échangés. Je ne peux pas regretter quoi que ce soit quand je suis contre toi comme ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en reprenant les baisers où ils les avaient arrêtés.

Heero ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre et son excitation s'accrut de façon exponentielle alors que Duo commençait à onduler légèrement contre lui de façon totalement inconsciente. Les mouvements de balanciers de ses hanches allaient le rendre fou. Il avait envie de lui, à en mourir.

Il lui avait promis d'être patient, de ne pas le presser, mais si Duo lui-même l'allumait comme ça, il ne répondait plus de rien.

_ Duo, soupira-t-il entre deux jeux de langues, arrête, contrôle-toi ou c'est moi qui ne pourrait plus me contrôler, le prévint-il sans pour autant le lâcher.

_ J'en ai envie, je ne veux plus renier mes envies Heero, avoua le châtain, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ce putain de blocage nous a assez pourri la vie, je veux passer au-dessus. Je te fais confiance, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'hésitation du brun.

Heero le dévisagea un moment, son euphorie retombée brusquement devant l'air si sérieux de son compagnon. Il ne doutait pas de lui, il se demandait seulement si c'était une bonne idée, surtout dans un tel contexte. D'un autre côté, l'occasion ne se présenterait peut-être plus avant longtemps et il restait un homme normalement constitué, bien faible face à la tentation incarnée par la personne de son cœur.

_ Il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon de prendre du plaisir, laisse-moi t'en montrer une pour l'instant et si ça ne va pas, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter, lui souffla-t-il alors en l'entraînant vers une des chambres.

Duo lui envoya un sourire aguicheur, rassurant Heero sur sa motivation. C'était plus que suffisant. Arrivés près du lit, il entrepris de lui enlever ses fringues sans plus de cérémonie et l'américain lui rendit la pareille. Pris dans leur jeu, ils se laissèrent entièrement aller, se dévorant du regard, s'allumant l'un l'autre par des gestes de plus en plus précis.

L'empressement qu'ils mirent à la tâche les laissa nus en quelques instants et Heero le poussa à s'installer sur le lit. Face à face, à genoux, ils reprirent doucement leur souffle, calmant leurs ardeurs le temps de réaliser ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

Duo sentait son cœur frapper dans sa poitrine au même rythme que son sang qui pulsait dans son sexe dressé depuis déjà un moment. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour éprouver ça pour un homme. C'était nouveau, effrayant, et en même temps particulièrement excitant. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant à l'avance le goût de la peau du japonais.

Il avait réussi à reléguer au loin tous ses doutes, se jetant à corps perdu dans cette étreinte par amour pour son compagnon. Compagnon qui le dévisageait à l'instant comme un miraculé ayant réchapper à une catastrophe naturelle de niveau mondial. Et de fait, le matin encore, Heero angoissait à l'idée de ses retrouvailles avec Duo, s'imaginant déjà le pire, et là, ils étaient à deux doigts de passer une étape capitale dans leur histoire. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte charnel en lui-même, bien que Heero en mourrait d'envie, que la confiance que lui témoignait le châtain qui le ravissait au plus haut point.

Cette sensation d'être à découvert sans pour autant se sentir vulnérable, puisant sa force dans le regard de l'autre, Duo se senti capable de tout et pour le prouver à Heero ce fut lui qui amorça le premier geste en venant l'embrasser.

Doucement, l'excitation reprit le dessus. Tremblant à la fois d'émotion et de désir, Heero lui répondit tout en empoignant ses hanches. Toujours à genoux, ils se redressèrent pour pouvoir se coller l'un à l'autre. Ils gémirent de concert quand leur sexe se touchèrent et les mains de Duo imitèrent celles du brun.

Leur baiser s'enflamma alors que leurs corps ondulaient doucement l'un contre l'autre. Heero aurait aimé allonger Duo sous lui, le recouvrir de son corps, malmener ses lèvres et son sexe amoureusement et lui faire l'amour avec toute la force de son désir pour lui. Toutefois, il se doutait que de se retrouver dans une position dominée ne le mettrait pas forcément à l'aise alors il préféra garder leur position pour le moment, d'égal à égal.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas cependant de laisser ses mains glisser de ses hanches à ses fesses qu'il empoigna en grondant quand Duo lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, de plus, même si c'était un heureux hasard, c'était une zone franchement érogène pour lui. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là, descendant dans son cou, il le lécha et l'embrassa jusqu'à l'épaule avant de remonter vers sa gorge et Heero ne put que se laisser faire, rejetant la tête en arrière sous l'euphorie du moment.

Il ne tarda pourtant pas à lui rendre ses attentions, ne voulant pas être en reste dans leurs ébats. Ses mains se mirent à caresser plus fermement les fesses rondes et musclées en remontant sur les reins dont l'échancrure l'avait fait fantasmer pendant des années. Aujourd'hui qu'il en avait le droit, il comptait bien en profiter. Lui aussi se mit en devoir de couvrir de baisers et de légères morsures la nuque et la gorge du châtain, se repaissant de son souffle de plus en plus haché.

Le contact du sexe dur de son amant contre son ventre faisait vibrer Duo de tout son être. Lui qui avait craint pendant longtemps ce genre d'intimité se trouvait le premier étonné de voir à quel point ça l'excitait. Le contact de cette chaire si chaude et dure et pourtant à la peau si douce lui tordait le ventre d'anticipation.

Il avait envie de le toucher, de prendre dans sa main le sexe d'un autre homme, le sexe de Heero. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi ce dernier ne l'avait toujours pas touché sur cette partie si intime et il comprit avant même d'avoir fini de se poser la question. Il le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que le brun cherchait à le mettre en confiance et redoutait de l'effrayer. Il devait sûrement attendre que lui-même fasse le premier pas.

Si ce n'était que ça … Il se sentait prêt maintenant. Il monta ses mains sur le torse du japonais, passant délicatement sur les tétons bruns qui le narguaient, dressés de désir, longea les flancs qu'il griffa du bout des ongles, heureux de voir la peau se hérisser de chaire de poule, il passa le nombril et effleura le gland turgescent qui eut un soubresaut alors que le brun hoquetait sous la surprise.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leva des yeux hésitants vers son amant. Il voulait savoir si il pouvait réellement aller plus loin et le regard cobalt de Heero l'y encouragea vivement. Il posa alors franchement sa main sur l'érection qui se présentait à lui et la caressa de haut en bas d'un même mouvement.

Un soupir de satisfaction lui répondit et il sourit béatement, comblé de donner du plaisir à cet homme si patient qui avait su l'attendre si longtemps. Ses mains s'enhardirent et il découvrit avec gourmandise la dernière partie du corps du japonais qui lui restait inconnue.

_ C'est étrange, murmura-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il continua de le caresser comme il l'aurait fait pour lui-même, à pleines mains ou juste du bout des doigts, descendant à la base ou remontant jusqu'au gland dont il caressa la fente avant de descendre prendre ses bourses délicatement sous les gémissements de plus en plus bruyant de son compagnon.

_C'est étrange comme ça ne me paraît pas étrange, ajouta-t-il avant de venir gober les plaintes de Heero à même ses lèvres.

Le brun était à bout de souffle. Le baiser, les caresses, tout était trop intense. Il attendait cet instant depuis si longtemps sans vraiment y croire. Il senti une pique de chaleur abrasive traverser son ventre et pour ne pas se laisser aller à ce vertige, il agrippa les hanches de Duo fermement et l'amena à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, collant leur bassin et leur sexe l'un contre l'autre.

Duo se laissa faire, se retenant seulement de sa main libre à l'épaule de son amant. C'était si chaud, cette barre de chaire palpitante dans sa main une seconde, et l'instant d'après collée à son propre membre. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre sous le plaisir indécent qui l'envahit.

Il put voir la main du japonais se diriger lentement vers son sexe. Il tressaillit. Toucher Heero c'était une chose, mais se laisser toucher … c'était excitant et en même temps, il sentait son angoisse refaire surface. Il avala sa salive difficilement et ferma les yeux, forçant sur son esprit pour se détendre au maximum. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter quand la main se posa sur lui. Elle était délicate, puissante mais douce et entama un mouvement lent, délicieux.

Le brun ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. C'était une étape importante et Duo n'avait pas reculé, il le laissait le caresser sur la partie la plus fragile de son corps et lui prouvait par là qu'il s'en remettait entièrement à lui. Il gronda doucement quand les ongles du châtain s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et le fixa, les yeux fous.

_ Tu es beau, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Duo le dévisagea puis laissa glisser ses yeux embrumés par le plaisir vers la main qui s'activait sur son sexe. Il était déjà haletant, furieusement excité et sur le point de jouir. Et pourtant, il se contentait de le masturber de la façon la plus simple et tranquille qui soit, mais rien que le fait de savoir que c'était Heero …

_ Donne-moi tes lèvres, le supplia-t-il en tendant son visage vers lui.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et de sa main libre agrippa férocement sa nuque pour fondre sur sa bouche. Sa langue s'y engouffra voracement, cherchant la sienne pour jouer avec. Ses mains raffermirent leur prise respective et Duo s'abandonna totalement. Il se sentit partir en arrière et se laissa allonger sans protester.

La langue de Heero profondément enfouie dans sa bouche, le poids de son corps moite de sueur sur le sien, sa main sur son érection humide de liquide séminal, ses propres cuisses ouvertes reposant sur les genoux écartés du brun … Duo ne put que gémir dans une plainte sourde pour faire comprendre à son amant à quel point il appréciait leur jeu.

Heero lui-même n'en pouvait plus, c'était de loin la meilleure expérience sexuelle qu'il avait eu de toute sa vie et c'était loin d'être fini. Encore que … à ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Prenant sur lui, il se redressa, se détachant à regret du corps chaud et accueillant sous lui. Duo tenta de le suivre mais il fut repoussé gentiment et un regard du brun suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se laisser guider.

_ Laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer, je te le promets, murmura Heero.

_ Tant que tu continues de me toucher comme ça, tout me va, lui sourit Duo avec un regard provoquant.

Heero gronda mais ne céda pas à la tentation de venir recouvrir son corps, il avait une autre idée, une qui leur permettrait de tenir plus longtemps. Laissant ses genoux sous les cuisses de l'américain, il se laissa à son tour tomber sur le dos. Là, il étendit ses jambes de part et d'autre du châtain et remonta celles de ce dernier sur ses flancs.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se voir mais ils se sentaient toujours, leurs bourses frottaient les unes contre les autres à chaque mouvement et leur sexe étaient toujours à portée de main de leur amant, ce que Heero s'empressa de faire comprendre à Duo en le reprenant en main. Le châtain suivit son exemple et ils entreprirent de se masturber mutuellement, se déhanchant de plus en plus fort, laissant leur peau claquer l'une contre l'autre au rythme de leurs gémissements et plaintes rauques.

Heero se fit joueur, agaçant systématiquement le gland du châtain de son pouce chaque fois que sa main remontait le long de la colonne de chaire palpitante. Il aimait ça, lui donner du plaisir, le sentir s'accrocher à son sexe comme si c'était son dernier point d'ancrage stable dans un tourbillon de sensations plus démentes à chaque seconde qui passait, l'entendre geindre au point de ne plus reconnaître sa voix.

Duo sentait le point de rupture proche, de plus en plus proche, des fourmillements parcouraient son corps de la tête aux pieds, son cœur s'emballait comme un cheval sauvage, sa peau se couvrait de chaire de poule. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais, il était catégorique. Il se découvrait comme il ne se serait jamais imaginé. Les plaisirs que Heero lui procuraient étaient à mille lieux de tous ses fantasmes les plus exubérants et ils ne faisaient que se caresser.

Ce fut justement quand il imagina d'autres dimensions à leurs ébats qu'il sut qu'il avait atteint les limites de son corps. Ne voulant pas partir seul, il accéléra les mouvements de sa main. De rapides, ils devinrent frénétiques et sans qu'un seul mot soit nécessaire, le brun comprit et suivit le nouveau rythme.

Leurs halètements résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, leur main étaient mues d'une volonté propre alors que leur esprit étaient déjà aux abonnés absents. Sans le savoir, ils imaginaient maintenant la même chose et alors que Duo pensait au sexe de son amant s'enfonçant en lui, il poussa un gémissement guttural qui fit trembler Heero et se libéra en de puissants jets, maculant son torse et la main du brun qui le suivit de près, haletant son contentement dans un souffle où Duo reconnut son prénom.

Essoufflés, ils ralentir leurs caresses, laissant leur corps se vider entièrement de cet orgasme si puissant qu'il les déroutait tant. Leur bassin cessèrent peu à peu de bouger également, se stoppant en même temps que leurs mains alors que chaque toucher devenait désagréable.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, reprenant leur souffle et leurs esprits, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir, la vue encore un peu brouillée de l'orgasme qui les avait fauché. Ce fut Heero qui se redressa le premier, pressé de voir à quoi ressemblait son homme après la jouissance. Alors qu'il les essuyait tout deux avec un coin de drap, son cœur s'arrêta net en le voyant, étendu sur le dos, ses bras finement musclés le long du corps, ses jambes fuselées encore ouvertes pour lui, des gouttes de sueur dévalant sa peau crémeuse, son sperme répandu sur son torse dont les muscles déliés lui apparaissaient même au repos, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux voilés et les cheveux éparpillés comme une auréole autour de lui … Il était superbe, magnifique, à couper le souffle, comment pouvait-il seulement avoir réussi à attraper un ange tel que lui ? Et dire que Duo avait été jaloux de Tompson … Comme si il pouvait être assez fou pour aller voir ailleurs quand il avait une merveille pareille dans sa vie, et maintenant dans son lit, lui souffla sa petite voix.

_ Tu es beau, lui répéta-t-il en venant le surplomber.

D'une main, il dégagea son visage d'une mèche de cheveux qui était venu s'y égarer et se baissa ensuite vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il vit Duo cligner des yeux, reprenant pied avec la réalité et le regarder, franchement étonné de la destination de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait là ?

_ A quoi tu joues, hein ? L'interrogea-t-il doucement. Viens ici, lui ordonna-t-il en l'amenant à lui, une main sur sa nuque. Embrasse-moi pour de vrai Heero, je veux tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Le brun sourit et obéit. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé sur le front, c'était juste une évidence sur le moment. Peu importait après tout, pensa-t-il alors qu'il jouait à nouveau avec les lèvres du châtain.

Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, dans le bon sens cette fois et se mit sur le flanc pour ne pas le quitter des yeux, attendant que Duo veuille bien lui faire profiter de ses pensées.

_ Je ne regrette pas, furent ses premiers mots après une bonne dizaine de minutes et Heero senti un poids disparaître de ses épaules, se permettant même un sourire. C'était … juste indescriptible de faire ça avec toi, hésita-t-il. C'était nouveau et angoissant mais … naturel en même temps, tu comprends ?

_ Parfaitement, sourit le japonais, et je ne te demande pas de décortiquer, si tu as pris du plaisir c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Et toi ? S'inquiéta quand même le châtain sans vraiment oser le regarder, fixant toujours le plafond.

_ C'est une évidence Duo, répondit-il tout bas. Comme si je pouvais ne pas apprécier quelque chose que j'attends depuis plus de trois ans, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

_ Justement, tu aurais pu être déçu, j'aurai pu ne pas être à la hauteur …

_ Chut, le coupa Heero. Ce n'est pas l'acte en lui-même qui m'a donné le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, déclara-t-il avec son habituelle franchise, c'est de l'avoir partagé avec toi. Je t'aime heartbreaker, sourit-il franchement devant le sursaut de Duo à son surnom.

_ C'est quoi ce surnom ? Le regarda-t-il enfin.

_ Tu ne l'as jamais entendu ? S'étonna sincèrement le brun. Toutes les secrétaires au QG t'appellent comme ça, certains Preventers aussi d'ailleurs, lui expliqua-t-il devant son air perdu. Il faut dire que tu as enchaîné pas mal de conquêtes ...

Duo le dévisagea, les yeux ronds. C'était une blague ? Il avait pourtant l'air sérieux. Comment pouvait-il ne pas connaître ces adjectifs dont on l'affublait depuis un certain temps a priori ?

_ Tu es toujours tellement en train de faire dix milles choses en même temps que tu n'écoutes jamais ce qui se passe autour de toi, commenta Heero en comprenant les interrogations muettes de son compagnon.

_ Et il n'y a que moi qui ait droit à ça ? Paniqua-t-il légèrement.

_ Non, rassure-toi, on en a un tous les cinq. On en parle rarement entre nous et je pensais vraiment que tu le savais. En général, ils font gaffe à ne pas les employer devant nous mais de temps en temps, ça nous revient aux oreilles.

_ C'est quoi ? Vos surnoms ? Précisa Duo en voyant que Heero ne suivait plus.

_ Et bien, elles appellent Quatre little heart, Trowa green eye et Wufei lonely cat, me demande pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche.

_ Et toi ? Demanda Duo en fronçant les sourcils, pressentant déjà que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Angel face, répondit Heero, les yeux brillants de malice.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Gronda l'américain en se redressant légèrement. Qu'elles ne s'avisent même pas de t'appeler comme ça devant moi !

_ Pourquoi ? Tu trouves que ça ne ma va pas ? Le taquina son amant en roulant sur lui.

_ Oh que si, susurra le châtain en inversant leur position. Et je sais les têtes qui se tournent sur ton chemin, ne crois pas que je sois aveugle, toi aussi tu en brises des cœurs par ton indifférence, continua-t-il sur le même ton avant de l'embrasser doucement et de reprendre sa place sur le lit.

_ C'est peut-être égoïste ou cruel, mais il n'y a que toi qui compte, les autres je m'en fous. Elles, ou ils, peuvent bien soupirer et me courir après, ça m'est égal, déclara Heero.

_ Ta franchise m'a toujours épaté, s'amusa le châtain. Tu as une façon d'être toi-même, de ne te préoccuper que de ce qui t'intéresse en ignorant ce qui tourne autour de toi, tu m'impressionnes, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Heero ne répondit rien et resta sur le flanc à le regarder, le visage serein et apaisé, les yeux brillants, enregistrant chaque détail de ce corps nu étendu devant lui. Du bout des doigts, il en traça les courbes, en suivit chaque creux et chaque délié.

_ J'aime te voir nu à mes côtés, fit-il soudain d'une voix douce en changeant de sujet.

Duo frissonna violemment et se tourna à son tour pour lui faire face. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune gêne à être dans cette situation avec lui, ça lui paraissait naturel et il était bien, à sa place, détendu et heureux.

_ C'est de cette franchise dont je te parlais Heero, renchérit-il. Tu es juste incroyable, souffla-t-il en ancrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Si son visage restait impassible, Duo savait que le japonais n'en ressentait pas moins. Ils se connaissaient assez maintenant et ses yeux, les coins de ses lèvres, étaient autant de signe prouvant qu'il l'aimait. Et se sentir aimer comme ça, c'était si puissant que Duo en avait le tournis. Il se rapprocha et se colla contre lui, glissant sa tête dans son cou alors que son amant basculait sur le dos pour mieux l'enlacer. Il les recouvrit ensuite d'une couverture et soupira profondément de bien-être. Il était pleinement épanoui et souhaitait juste avoir le plus de temps possible avec Duo contre lui.

.

.

_ Vous allez fermer vos gueules oui ?! S'énerva Duo en se retournant sur son siège.

_ Calme-toi, soupira Heero en posant une main sur son bras. On en a encore pour plus de dix heures de vol, lui rappela-t-il.

_ Si tu crois que ça va me calmer, bougonna Duo en reprenant sa place.

Les navettes militaires n'avaient jamais été réputées pour leur confort mais si en plus il fallait rajouter une douzaine de prisonniers en train de brayer, Duo allait craquer.

_ Deathscythe me manque, reprit-il comme pour lui-même sans pour autant manquer le sourire de Heero. C'est ça marre toi, lui lança-t-il en lui collant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'était à eux d'assurer le transfert des prisonniers de L1 à Sank ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres Preventers ? Il avait beau ruminer tout son saoul, ça n'effaçait pas le demi-sourire de son compagnon. A croire que rien, pas même les bavardages et plaintes incessants de leurs « passagers », ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de ce dernier. Lui aurait aimé pouvoir au moins dormir mais, bien entendu, il était en service, donc …

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi grognon ? Lui demanda Heero. Le réveil n'a pas été à ton goût ? Le taquina-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Duo le dévisagea, outré. Comment osait-il ? Il ne lui connaissait pas cet humour tordu. Était-ce leur nouvelle proximité qui lui donnait cette aisance envers lui ? Si oui, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier, si il devait sans cesse être sa « victime ». C'était vraiment mesquin comme question en plus ! Comme si un réveil comme celui-là pouvait être agréable … Il aurait vraiment souhaité oublier ce passage, c'était assez … honteux ?

_ Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, on reprendra ça à la maison, lui murmura le japonais en venant discrètement lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

Et il se marra comme un chacal en le voyant s'empourprer. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez l'américain, sa peau si blanche que la moindre émotion venait la marquer, la colorant de différente teinte en fonction de si il était énervé, intimidé, gêné ou même excité. C'était extrêmement intéressant de pouvoir lire à même sa peau comme on lirait une carte.

Il ne voyait pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait d'embarrassant dans ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après tout c'était normal de se désirer dans un couple, et maintenant qu'il avait vaincu son blocage, c'était un peu comme si il avait ouvert les vannes. Il ne se rendit pas compte du regard noir que lui lança la personne de ses pensées, perdu qu'il était dans ce souvenir exquis.

C'était le mouvement qui l'avait réveillé. Il avait senti le corps à ses côtés se redresser quelque peu avant de le recouvrir entièrement. C'était là qu'il l'avait remarqué, l'érection si dure qui venait frotter contre sa cuisse. Souriant dans son réveil, il avait posé les mains sur les hanches de Duo, les enserrant pour leur imprimer un mouvement bien précis dans le but de lui faire perdre la tête.

_ Longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Lui avait-il demandé tout doucement.

_ Une quinzaine de minutes à te regarder, avait répondu Duo sur le même ton.

_ Et ça te fait cet effet là ? S'était moqué gentiment le brun en glissant sa main gauche sur le sexe dressé contre lui pour l'effleurer rapidement avant de revenir sur la hanche.

_ Non, bien sûr, je pensais à mes nombreuses conquêtes voyons, avait alors joué le châtain pour se venger de la caresse osée et de l'air arrogant affiché par son amant.

_ Tu vas voir toi ! Avait-il grondé avant d'inverser leur position. Je vais te faire regretter tes paroles !

Il lui avait alors glissé sa langue dans la bouche et s'était mis à se déhancher honteusement sur lui, agaçant son érection déjà proéminente. Duo avait gémi à même sa bouche, ses mains accrochées à ses épaules et son bassin avait suivi le mouvement, de plus en plus vite, dans des vas et vient incontrôlés tant son désir était violent. Ça avait duré à peine cinq minutes avant qu'il ne se contracte et jouisse dans une plainte sourde, mordant la lèvre de Heero.

Il avait été mortifié, s'excusant plusieurs fois d'avoir éjaculer contre lui et de ne pas lui avoir rendu la pareille et il avait fallu que le brun l'embrasse et lui fasse la promesse qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur afin de le calmer.

_ Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est plaisant pour moi de voir que tu t'abandonnes ainsi à tes envies, que tu perds tes blocages peu à peu, lui avait-il susurré en suçotant la base de son cou.

Et si il n'y avait pas eu la sonnerie de leur téléphone respectifs pour les rappeler à leurs obligations, ils auraient probablement réglé le problème dans la foulée, mais le destin en avait voulu autrement et Duo n'était rien d'autre que vexé d'avoir joui aussi vite qu'un jeune puceau et frustré de ne pas avoir pu donner du plaisir à son compagnon. Quant à Heero, il ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir les réactions qu'il engendrait chez le châtain et toujours aussi patient, il prenait sur lui en attendant leur retour pour se rattraper.

_ Mais putain c'est pas possible ça ! S'écria à nouveau son amant en se levant cette fois. Vous ne partez pas en colonie de vacances bande d'abrutis ! Le prochain qui dit un mot suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende, il finira le voyage dans la soute c'est clair ?! Tonna-t-il en les fixant un à un avant de se rasseoir dans le silence enfin établi.

_ Hey, souffla-t-il, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ça te ressemble pas de perdre ton calme comme ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il vraiment cette fois.

_ Non mais regarde-les ! On dirait qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte de l'endroit où ils vont et de ce qu'ils ont tenté de faire ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi insouciant à moins de se croire intouchable et ça m'énerve à un point ! Expliqua-t-il, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

_ Je comprends, je t'assure, mais essaie de te contenir ou c'est toi qui passera devant le général quand on sera arrivé, compatit le brun en caressant la main à portée de la sienne pour le détendre.

Duo le regarda durement un moment avant de laisser ses yeux s'adoucirent, finalement conscient que le japonais n'y était pour rien et qu'il subissait comme lui. Compagnons de galère, c'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours été même si aujourd'hui ils étaient bien plus que ça. Il retourna donc sa main, paume vers le ciel et entrecroisa ses doigts à ceux du brun avant de les serrer en guise de remerciements. Ça faisait tellement de bien de ne plus supporter la pression et les contraintes de leur métier tout seul, et partager ça avec quelqu'un qui était à même de comprendre … c'était un bonus non négligeable.

Il soupira en se renfonçant dans son siège. Oui. Il avait fait le bon choix en allant vers Heero.

.

.

Hey ! Alors, ça vous va comme ça ? C'est pas encore leur vraie première fois mais je préfère qu'ils fassent les choses en douceur. En attendant, ce blocage étant de l'histoire ancienne, on va pouvoir avancer vers le but réel de cette fic. Tout ça pour dire que l'histoire va pouvoir commencer !


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis désolée pour le délai mais ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire (vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant) et l'année commence à être dure … vivement qu'elle se termine et que ses sales gosses se barrent en vacances ! (avec de l'élan évenuellement). Et il est plus long aussi, pour me faire pardonner.

Enfin, vous verrez que je jongle avec plusieurs flash-bak, j'espère que je ne vais pas vous perdre …

Il fallait que leur relation évolue et fasse un bond dans le temps pour que je puisse passer au véritable sujet de cette fic, après 9 chapitres il serait temps me direz-vous...

Bref, j'y ai mis tout mon petit cœur de fangirl GW alors je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise, vous verrez c'est un peu particulier …

**Mithy**, celui-là est vraiment pour toi. Tu ne voulais pas voir un Duo trop féminin, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux, dis-moi ce que tu en penses ;-)

Petite pensée pour **Pitchoune Naus** que je suis vraiment heureuse de revoir ici et de façon aussi prolifique !

.

.

Au moment où Heero referma la porte de leur appartement, il se retrouva littéralement plaqué contre, le souffle coupé. Son compagnon le maintenait à l'aide de la totalité de son corps et il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux et sa peau brûlante.

_ Trois semaines, souffla-t-il à un pauvre centimètre de sa bouche, trois putain de semaines ! Répéta-t-il plus fort avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser violent.

Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, le japonais lui répondit avec un enthousiasme débordant, agrippant ses épaules d'une main et sa nuque de l'autre. Duo s'embarrassa moins de préambule et empoigna directement l'entre-jambes du brun pour la caresser assez sauvagement.

Heero grogna sans pour autant cesser de faire jouer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il lui avait manqué, tellement ! Il prit sur lui pour le repousser un peu, se dégageant de la poignée de porte qui lui rentrait douloureusement dans le dos, pour se défaire de son blouson et surtout les diriger vers le salon. Il savait qu'ils n'atteindraient jamais la chambre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était bien loin le Duo timoré de leur première fois, déjà un an auparavant.

__ Il fait chaud, souffla Duo en s'étalant sur le matelas. _

__ Tu sors juste de la douche, rétorqua le japonais en le rejoignant sur le lit. _

__ Oui, on sent bien que l'été arrive en tout cas, fin juin et déjà trente degrés, on va encore avoir un été caniculaire, soupira le châtain en se tournant sur le côté pour faire face à son compagnon. _

__ C'est possible, admit Heero en le matant allègrement, ce que Duo fit mine de ne pas voir. _

_Et puis si ça dérangeait son amant de se faire admirer comme ça, il n'avait qu'à s'habiller au lieu de venir se coucher nu. Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, un mois environ qu'ils avaient eu leur première expérience, même si elle s'était limitée à des jeux de mains. Heero se savait capable de patienter autant qu'il le faudrait pour que Duo se sente à l'aise, toutefois si ce dernier l'allumait tous les jours où ils étaient chez eux et non en mission, alors il ne répondrait plus de rien. Il n'était qu'un homme bordel !_

_Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau qui le narguait et sourit sous les frissons qui la parcoururent. Il caressa doucement la hanche et remonta sur les côtes jusqu'à un téton déjà dressé, faisant glapir un Duo chatouilleux. Il se pencha pour le lécher doucement avant de se rendre compte de ses gestes et de se redresser précipitamment. _

__ Pardon, murmura-t-il, une boule dans le ventre, angoissé à l'idée de ce que le châtain allait dire. _

__ Pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il seulement. Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ? Précisa-t-il en voyant l'incompréhension dans les yeux cobalt._

__ Je ne veux pas t'effrayer, dit-il en repensant à un matin où il s'était laissé emporter par ses sens et où ils auraient pu faire le grand saut si, là encore, Duo ne s'était redressé, essoufflé et mal à l'aise._

_Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour que le brun ose le toucher à nouveau. _

__ Je suis désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai mal réagi, répondit Duo, mais tu n'as pas remarqué depuis un moment que je cherche à te faire comprendre quelque chose ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'allume systématiquement ? _

__ Quoi ! S'écria le brun, outré de ce que Duo sous-entendait. Tu n'as pas osé m'en parler alors tu as préféré te balader à poils sous mon nez?! Continua-t-il sans arriver à croire ce qu'il entendait, ne sachant si il devait se vexer ou rire. _

__ C'est con, mais je n'osais pas, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, s'excusa le châtain en posant une main sur celle de Heero au niveau du matelas. _

_Heero soupira, Duo pouvait parfois être si timoré, c'était étrange. Lui qui était si volubile, si fonceur dans la vie de tous les jours, dans leur intimité il se révélait beaucoup plus réservé. Il lui fallait du temps pour prendre ses marques, pour oser et être lui-même. _

_ T'en as mis du temps à rentrer, gronda Duo sans se détacher de lui, un peu plus et je débarquais dans le bureau du général pour t'enlever à ses griffes.

_ Mon preux chevalier, ironisa le japonais en collant à son tour Duo contre le mur du salon.

Sans plus attendre, il plongea la tête dans son cou et entreprit un suçon qui promettait d'être magnifique alors que le châtain tentait de lui enlever son pull, chose ardue dans leur position. Heero finit par se décoller, satisfait de son œuvre et se laissa déshabiller. Torse nu, il prit d'abord le temps d'enlever le pic en bois qui retenait prisonniers les cheveux de son amant. Qu'il adorait cette coiffure ! Tellement plus rapide à défaire que la natte habituelle ! Et qu'il était beau, son homme, les cheveux libres !

Comme toujours, quand il le voyait après une longue séparation, il se sentait ébloui comme un homme ouvrant les yeux après une longue cécité. Il lui avait cruellement manqué, ce vide au creux de son ventre, les heures perdues à chercher le sommeil en se demandant comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, si il pensait à lui, l'impression de sentir son odeur au détour d'une rue, d'apercevoir l'éclat lumineux de ses cheveux dans une voiture qui passait, d'entendre son rire contagieux au milieu d'une foule sur un quai de gare …

Il en crevait quand ils étaient séparés, comme si il avait été en apnée tout ce temps. Est-ce que Duo avait ressenti ça aussi ? Oserait-il le lui demander sans risquer de paraître trop « fleur bleue » ? Probablement pas … Alors autant profiter de leurs retrouvailles déjà, pour la suite il aviserait, il serait toujours temps. Il l'embrassa donc de plus belle, luttant pour attraper la langue taquine du châtain pour la sucer goulûment comme il aimait tant le faire.

Mais Duo était surtout déchaîné et il enleva lui-même son t-shirt avant de se jeter à nouveau sur la bouche du brun qui le plaqua alors plus fort contre le mur en soulevant ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille.

Leurs langues bataillaient toujours fermement, la sauvagerie du baiser faisait parfois s'entrechoquer leurs dents alors qu'ils essayaient l'un comme l'autre de mordiller une lèvre par ci, par là. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à prendre leur souffle et Heero n'avait pas souvenir que son compagnon lui ai déjà donné un tel baiser, lui qui avait été si docile à leurs premiers ébats.

__ Tu es incroyable, avait de nouveau soupiré Heero. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi hein ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment en se rapprochant. _

__ Et bien, j'aurai bien une idée … _

_Heero éclata de rire au ton timide de Duo et se positionna sur lui qui avait roulé sur le dos dans le même mouvement. Il le dévisagea un long moment, son visage redevenu sérieux sous le coup de l'émotion. _

_Il l'embrassa ensuite délicatement, se laissant emporter peu à peu, sans devenir sauvage le baiser se fit plus intrusif. Duo aimait les baisers et Heero en profita pour le détendre parfaitement. L'embrassant et se laissant embrasser jusqu'à ce que Duo oublie ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et leur langue jouant l'une contre l'autre, ils se caressèrent sans se priver. Leurs mains n'étaient pas douces, elles empoignaient, malaxaient sans faire mal, juste pour attiser le désir dans leurs reins et s'approprier le corps de l'autre, marquer leur territoire. _

_Heero commença à onduler doucement sur le corps du châtain, se frottant langoureusement contre lui. Il attrapa ses cuisses pour les ouvrir et mieux s'installer contre son bas-ventre, Duo se laissa faire sans protester et l'accueilli par un gémissement rauque qui attisa le brun. _

_Les mains de ce dernier ne bougeaient plus pour le moment, restant accrochées aux cuisses fermes alors que celles du châtain ne cessaient de vagabonder le long de ce corps taillé dans le marbre. Le passé et l'activité présente du japonais lui avait dessiné des courbes à faire pâlir les sculpteurs de l'Antiquité et même si Duo n'avait rien à lui envier, ce n'était pas pareil de se regarder dans la glace en sortant de la douche et d'admirer les muscles d'un autre alors qu'il le surplombait dans ce genre de situation. _

_Ce fut lorsque ses mains glissèrent de ses épaules à ses bras qu'il réalisa pleinement, si la peau était aussi douce que celle d'une femme, la forme de ses muscles l'excitait bien plus encore. Il avait peur, au fond de lui l'angoisse n'avait pas disparu, pourtant il en avait besoin. Il fallait qu'ils passent ce cap pour se construire pleinement. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Heero avait essayer de le forcer, il aurait pu se défendre, se débattre avant de lui céder parce que le brun était de toute façon plus fort que lui. _

_Et cette autre partie de lui qui désirait ardemment ce qui était en train de se passer lui rappelait que jamais son compagnon ne l'aurait forcé à quoi que ce soit et que c'était injuste de le lui reprocher justement. Et parce que le brun avait été si patient, Duo ne pouvait qu'enfouir cette peur et se laisser emporter par le désir. _

__ Heero ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix douloureuse quand leur sexe se frôlèrent. _

_Leurs yeux se croisèrent et dans un état second, Heero put lire une telle déchirure dans l'âme de Duo. Il comprit, sans même que le châtain ait besoin de lui exprimer quoi que ce soit, il comprit ses doutes, ses craintes, ses envies. _

__ Tu n'as rien à craindre, lui promit-il alors, tu m'as sous ton emprise, tu m'as terrassé, c'est toi qui m'a vaincu même si tu me cèdes aujourd'hui, lui confia-t-il d'une voix douce. _

_Comment faisait-il pour toujours trouver les mots dont il avait besoin ? Duo était sans cesse épaté par la capacité de son amant à le comprendre en silence. Cette simple phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de marteau dans la glace qui le paralysait jusque là. Il se détendit d'un coup, libéré et sous l'emprise d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il grogna et appela à nouveau son amant d'une voix beaucoup plus impérieuse en se cambrant à la recherche d'un contact. _

_Sentant le changement, Heero fondit sur lui, ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge dont il aspira la peau, la dévorant de baisers brûlants avant de descendre sur son torse. Il se sentait affranchi de toute retenue. Duo venait de lui accorder le droit de disposer de son corps et il comptait bien en profiter de toutes les façons possible pour lui faire découvrir tout ce que l'on pouvait faire entre hommes et combien cela pouvait être bon. _

Même si depuis il avait pris de l'assurance, il n'avait jamais eu cette avidité qui apparaissait aujourd'hui dans son regard enfiévré. De toute évidence, une séparation aussi longue n'était pas de son goût non plus, et tant mieux parce que lui aussi avait difficilement pu garder son calme. Trois semaines à crapahuter d'un bout à l'autre de l'Argentine sans pouvoir le joindre ! Il se promit de faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière fois avant de pousser un gémissement rauque en réponse au déhanché plus prononcé de Duo contre son sexe déjà presque à bout de patience.

Il relâcha ses jambes pour avoir les mains libres et déboutonner le jean de l'américain. Il glissa aussitôt sa main dedans, plongeant à même la peau et délaissant les caresses préliminaires à travers le boxer.

_ Heero, gronda Duo en s'accrochant à ses épaules. Oui … caresse-moi, gémit-il plaintivement.

Il se frottait éhontément contre lui, accentuant par ses mouvements la pression de la main du brun sur son sexe tendu qui laissait déjà écouler quelques gouttes de liquide séminal dont Heero se servit comme d'un lubrifiant naturel. Il sentait son corps le brûler, comme si il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue puissante qui l'aurait totalement désinhibé. Et c'était le cas en fait, on pouvait considérer le sexe avec Heero Yuy comme une drogue vu l'état d'addiction qui en résultait après seulement une séance. Il avait toujours eu une libido qu'il aurait qualifié de normal si on lui avait posé la question avant d'être en couple avec le brun. Depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le cap, Duo se sentait comme insatiable, tout chez Heero lui provoquait une sensation de manque dès qu'il s'éloignait, sa peau dorée au goût suave si particulier, son odeur légèrement épicée, le touché si doux de ses cheveux indomptables …

Comment avait-il seulement pu vivre près de lui si longtemps sans jamais en profiter ? Comment même avait-il pu le fuir si longtemps ? Lors de leur première fois, il avait découvert des plaisirs alors totalement insoupçonnés et depuis il était en manque constant.

_Descendant toujours, le brun happa un téton entre ses lèvres d'abord puis, très vite, Duo sentit des dents venir le taquiner, jouant avec sa peau. Heero se prenait-il pour un vampire? Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Quoi qu'il en fut, ces mordillements allumèrent complètement Duo qui poussa un gémissement rauque._

_Heero sourit contre sa peau en continuant son chemin. Il s'arrêta en route pour taquiner son nombril. Sa langue tourna autour, le pénétra avant de ressortir pour recommencer tout aussi vite. Le châtain se mit à haleter, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules qu'il avait tant aimé parcourir de ses mains quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_Le japonais releva la tête, son regard s'était fait inquiet, angoissé à l'idée d'être encore une fois allé trop loin, à l'idée de se faire repousser encore une fois. Duo comprit alors combien il avait traumatisé son compagnon avec son comportement de girouette. Il ignorait que Heero était capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments envers lui, et bizarrement ce regard l'apaisa, le rassura et il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres pour encourager son compagnon._

_Ce dernier soupira de soulagement et écarta délicatement les cuisses fuselées de Duo. La respiration de celui-ci se bloqua. Cette fois il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Quel effet cela ferait-il de sentir la bouche d'un homme sur sa verge ? Serait-ce différent d'avec une femme ? _

_Son corps le brûlait, son sang était entré en ébullition et ses muscles lui faisaient mal tant ils se contractaient de désir. C'était à la limite de l'insoutenable ! Il en crevait d'envie maintenant. Il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas attraper la tête du brun et le pousser vers son sexe. _

_Dans une explosion de sensations jamais connues jusqu'alors, il vit justement la tête de son amant disparaître entre ses cuisses. Heero laissa libre cours à son instinct. Il passa doucement sa langue le long du sexe une première fois, comme pour le goûter. _

_Il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Enfin, ça y était ! Il savourait pleinement le moment, il avait tellement attendu, espéré, pouvoir faire ça avec Duo. Il comptait bien prendre tout son temps, le rendre fou de désir pour qu'il ne regrette jamais d'avoir partagé ce moment intime avec lui. _

_Il le sentit trembler et mit plus d'ardeur à sa tâche, jouant de sa langue et de ses lèvres pour le faire gémir. Il s'aida d'une main pour le caresser en même temps, laissant l'autre caresser ses bourses pleines avec délicatesse. Il aurait pu coincer son bassin et empêcher ses mouvements de va et vient mais il voulait lui laisser une certaine liberté, qu'il n'ait pas l'impression d'être à sa merci. _

_Sa bouche était si chaude sur son membre, Duo se sentait perdre pied, doucement mais sûrement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Heero puisse faire preuve de tant de délicatesse et de dextérité. Malgré un sentiment de gêne persistant, il ne put résister plus longtemps et enfoui ses mains dans la chevelure brune si indisciplinée. _

__ Heero, soupira-t-il. T'arrête pas, c'est si bon … _

_Le japonais n'avait pas la moindre attention de stopper quoi que ce soit. Duo ne cessait de dire son nom, encore et encore dans de délicieux soupirs lascifs et il sentait son propre sexe palpiter douloureusement d'impatience. _

_Il préféra l'ignorer pour le moment et remonta sa langue le long de son membre pour enfin le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Duo grogna et envoya ses hanches en avant dans un mouvement réflexe. _

_ Attends, parvint à souffler Duo en se redressant juste assez pour le fixer et repousser sa main. Je veux te sucer, lui demanda-t-il sur le même ton, amusé de voir son amant et initiateur rougir à cette demande.

Heero ne parvint même pas à répondre, à peine put-il avaler sa salive sans s'étrangler. Il hocha donc simplement la tête et Duo, son jean toujours déboutonné et baissé sur les hanches, laissant ainsi voir la pointe de son sexe turgescent, échangea leur place dans un mouvement urgent.

Il débarrassa le brun de son pantalon d'uniforme en lui baissant directement sur les chevilles et sans plus de cérémonie s'empara de son membre palpitant pour le plonger le plus loin possible au fond de sa gorge. La plainte qui s'échappa de celle de Heero fut sa récompense et il commença à malaxer ses bourses tendrement alors qu'il laissait la verge tendue glisser dans sa bouche dans un mouvement saccadé.

Putain ! Qu'il aimait faire ça ! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit mais il s'était découvert un plaisir particulier pour cette pratique. Il avait craint de se sentir mal, dominé et à la merci de son amant la première fois. Il avait vite comprit que ce n'était pas le cas, pas avec Heero en tout cas.

Il adorait entendre sa respiration se faire plus lourde, sentir ses gestes moins habiles, autant de signes du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Et ce n'était pas un plaisir unilatéral.

Sentir cette barre de chair si chaude et si douce palpiter dans sa bouche, frotter sur son palais pour aller s'enfouir au fond de sa gorge lui procurait des frissons d'excitation qui le faisaient trembler de tout son corps. Rien de ce qui était Heero ne pouvait le rebuter, il l'avait comprit assez vite et maintenant y prenait un plaisir incommensurable, il se sentait complet quand il pouvait procurer une telle extase à l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Taquin, il passa sa langue sur le gland et tourna autour en caressant le reste du sexe de sa main libre, la laissant parfois se perdre dans les boucles de la légère toison brune qui entourait la verge du japonais pour jouer doucement avec, entortillant ses doigts dedans tout en accentuant la succion sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ceux de son compagnon vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux, s'y agrippant sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il laissa sa bouche remonter pour passer sa langue sur toute la longueur, s'amusant de la respiration hachurée qu'il entendait au-dessus de lui. Sa langue descendit toujours plus, lapant les testicules gonflées et passant en-dessous, remonta le long de l'aine et retourna jouer autour du gland avant de recommencer son manège. C'était grisant, les plaintes du brun, son odeur, son goût … il voulait tout de lui.

_ Duo ! Haleta le brun, n'y tenant plus.

_ Oui ? Le taquina-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête.

_ Putain, grogna Heero en laissant sa tête partir en arrière et cogner contre le mur. Putain … s'il te plaît … suce-moi, céda-t-il en sachant que Duo serait capable de le faire languir jusqu'à entendre les mots qu'il voulait.

Si il avait su que derrière son apparence innocente se cachait un démon, il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de se lancer dans les jeux de l'amour avec lui. Il ne savait rien des pratiques sexuelles de Duo avec ses partenaires féminines auparavant, et il ne voulait rien savoir surtout, mais avec lui, il s'était révélé assez débridé, même si jamais il n'avait été aussi sauvage … Et loin de lui l'idée de s'en plaindre.

__ Oh bon sang Heero ! S'exclama le châtain en sentant la bouche de son compagnon aller et venir sur son sexe. _

_Avec toute sa vigueur, Heero avalait cette verge imposante, la caressant de sa langue et de ses lèvres à chaque passage, taquinant son gland, tournant autour, le mordillant délicatement. Il lui faisait littéralement l'amour avec sa bouche et Duo ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait. _

_Heero était d'une tendresse et d'une générosité sans pareille. Il se donnait entièrement dans l'acte d'amour et c'était si intense que le châtain craignit que son cœur le lâche. _

_Profitant de son état d'hébétude, Heero continua son œuvre mais laissa une de ses mains descendre lentement vers l'intimité de son amant. Il passa un doigt entre ses fesses pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il allait faire et le caressa un moment. _

_Ne voyant aucun signe de rejet, il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit en tentant de ne pas perdre le rythme. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée mais il réussit à attraper le lubrifiant qui attendait son heure depuis déjà quelques semaines. Comme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, le brun se montrait toujours très prévoyant. _

_Ses doigts enfin recouverts de liquide, il les porta à nouveau vers leur destination première. De l'index il effleura l'entrée de son intimité, la titillant avant de passer la barrière de muscles et immédiatement Duo se crispa. _

__ Continue, souffla-t-il en réponse à l'arrêt brutal du japonais. T'arrête pas. _

_Heero le dévisagea un instant, cherchant le moindre signe de doute mais n'en trouvant aucun il reporta son intérêt sur le membre vibrant d'impatience ainsi que sur le passage qu'il convoitait tant. _

_Il prit tout son temps pour le préparer convenablement. Il savait qu'il était impossible que Duo ne souffre pas du tout, mais plus il serait excité, plus il prendrait de plaisir. Et du plaisir, pour l'instant, l'américain en ressentait plus qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Ces doigts en lui, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, juste étrange. Étrange et assez gênant, aussi s'efforçait-il de ne penser à rien d 'autre qu'aux vagues orgasmiques qui le parcouraient de plus en plus vite. Si Heero continuait ainsi, il allait jouir et rapidement. Son esprit se partageait, lui dire d'arrêter et profiter de ce qui suivrait ou succomber maintenant et les frustrer tous les deux pour la suite ?_

__ Stop … je vais venir, précisa-t-il pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'il voulait tout arrêter. _

Duo avait obéit immédiatement et avait repris en bouche son amant pour le laisser pantelant au bout de quelques minutes. Il cessa lorsqu'il le sentit gonfler et trembler sur sa langue, il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne maintenant. Il voulait jouer encore.

Il se redressa, déposant des baisers au fur et à mesure partout où sa bouche pouvait se poser jusqu'à ses lèvres où le baiser n'eut rien à envier à tout ceux échangés jusque là. Faisant preuve d'une grande dextérité, Heero parvint à virer ses chaussures et vêtements sans tomber ni lâcher le châtain qui suivit son exemple. L'exercice fut plus aisé pour lui, étant pieds nus, et il aida son amant à garder son équilibre en souriant gentiment de la situation.

A peine nus tous deux que Duo prit leur sexe en main et les masturba fermement, haletant aussi fort que lui. Était-ce bien normal cette sensation de manque, de vide, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés ? Était-il normal de ressentir ce besoin quasi vital de la présence de l'autre ? Ou était-ce lui qui avait un problème ?

Peu lui importait à ce moment-là, l'assouvissement physique était sa priorité. Tant bien que mal, il le guida vers le sofa au milieu du salon. Il s'y laissa tomber en attirant Heero au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de placer mains et genoux pour ne pas tomber de tout son poids sur le châtain, lequel commença à se caresser, une main branlant son sexe doucement alors que l'autre descendait vers son intimité pour se préparer sous les yeux fous du brun qui s'était redressé.

_ Je te veux en moi, lui dit-il d'une voix sûre en relevant les jambes dans une invitation explicite.

_ Oh bon sang Duo … tu me rends dingue, gémit Heero.

_ Viens, je veux la sentir vibrer jusque dans mon ventre … Heero, continua Duo sur le même ton sans prendre en considération les gémissements de son amant.

_ Arrête, supplia ce dernier, tu vas me faire venir, gronda-t-il encore.

_ Oh non, fit le châtain d'une voix rauque, laisse-toi aller en moi, j'aime ça quand tu jouis en moi, c'est si chaud, si bon …

Heero poussa un grondement guttural et fondit sur sa proie coincée sous lui. Il vira sans ménagement les doigts de Duo avant de le redresser et de le plaquer, le torse contre le dossier du canapé, les fesses tendues vers lui et il s'enfonça en lui sans hésiter alors que ses dents se plantaient dans son épaule.

Duo se crispa un bref instant sous l'intrusion peu délicate mais ne se plaignit pas. Il voyait ainsi que Heero ne le prenait pas pour une petite chose fragile ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se sentir dans le rôle de la femme car il était persuadé qu'avec une partenaire Heero aurait été un parfait gentleman. Il préférait ça maintenant qu'il était plus habitué, même si la tendresse de leur début lui plaisait tout autant, c'était juste une question de moment.

_Heero remonta donc toute la longueur jusqu'au gland, le lécha une dernière fois et enfouit son visage dans son aine, laissant sa main reposer dans la toison châtain, jouant doucement avec, le temps que le plaisir redescende un peu et que son homme retrouve une respiration plus calme. _

_Il embrassa chaque centimètre de peau à portée de lèvres. Il sentait la main de Duo caresser ses cheveux, glisser dans sa nuque, il entendait ses gémissements et se gavait de l'odeur de sa peau. _

_Lui qui n'avait jamais rien recherché d'autre que l'assouvissement physique dans ses relations précédentes, il savait qu'avec le châtain, il avait besoin d'autres choses, de tendresse, de câlins, d'amour, de ce qu'il n'avait jamais chercher ailleurs car il savait que seul Duo pourrait les lui apporter. _

_Et même si il craignait toujours ce côté du châtain qui se révoltait dès qu'il faisait montre d'une trop grande prévenance envers lui, s'écriant qu'il n'était pas une femme, à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'extérioriser toute cette tendresse, priant pour qu'un jour Duo comprenne que ce n'était en aucun cas une atteinte à sa virilité. _

_En attendant, son autre main continuait de le détendre, de plus en plus profondément et les grognements de Duo qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles étaient autant d'encouragements. Son propre sexe était devenu si douloureux à force d'attendre qu'il craignait de jouir rien qu'en le pénétrant. _

__ Viens, maintenant, lui ordonna alors Duo. _

_Il était parfait. Cet homme était parfait. Heero se redressa, attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila rapidement et le surplomba en prenant appui sur ses avants-bras. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, laissant leurs yeux se parler et se transmettre tout leur amour. Cet amour si grand que Heero n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Puis il avait fallut convaincre Duo d'y croire à son tour, et maintenant ils en étaient là. Prêts à unir leur corps comme ils avaient unis leur âme depuis si longtemps. _

Et là, ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'instant où la tendresse lui suffisait. Il avait besoin d'entendre les halètements déments qui glissaient de son cou à ses oreilles, d'entendre leur peau claquer sauvagement l'une contre l'autre, d'entendre ses propres plaintes échapper à sa gorge douloureuse. Il aimait sentir les ongles de Heero s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, sentir ses bourses taper contre ses fesses à chaque fois qu'il se renfonçait en lui, sentir son sexe dur comme l'acier fouiller en lui pour trouver cette petite boule de nerfs qui allait l'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

_ Ahh ! Cria-t-il quand justement son amant la trouva. Encore ! Plus ! Baise-moi plus fort ! Lui ordonna-t-il alors en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au dossier du canapé.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras, souffla le brun, fier de faire cet effet-là à son compagnon.

Il se redressa et écarta les fesses si rondes de Duo pour plonger encore plus profondément en lui, obéissant scrupuleusement à ses ordres, comme le soldat parfait qu'il était. Il lapa inconsciemment les gouttes de sueur qui descendaient doucement sur ses lèvres.

_ Comme ça ? Susurra-t-il, essoufflé. Tu aimes ? Le taquina-t-il en entrant jusqu'à la garde dans un mouvement particulièrement bestial.

Il se contenta du cri que poussa Duo pour toute réponse, très satisfait. Tellement même qu'il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à jouir, pour cette raison il choisit de se retirer brutalement et d'attraper la nuque de Duo pour lui faire suivre le mouvement.

_ Remets-la, geignit ce dernier en haletant, se tordant comme sous l'emprise d'une véritable douleur physique.

_ Attend, souffla le brun en s'asseyant sur le canapé avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux. Comme ça c'est mieux, je veux te voir jouir, lui expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser goulûment.

Il reprit ses déhanchés, de plus en plus rapides, aidé par Duo qui jouait des muscles de ses cuisses pour accompagner le mouvement. Il aurait pu reprendre le contrôle mais il n'en avait pas envie. Son tour viendrait bien assez tôt, pour l'instant il voulait juste se sentir possédé, vivant, laisser le contrôle pour ne plus avoir à décider ou à penser, juste ressentir, comme la première fois, se laisser faire comme une poupée de chair plus que consentante.

_Il se pencha enfin vers lui et l'embrassa longuement alors qu'il prenait appui sur son bras gauche, laissant sa main droite descendre doucement, griffant sensuellement le flanc du châtain qui frissonna. Il attrapa son sexe en se mordant la lèvre aussi bien par angoisse que pour se contenir et le plaça devant l'anneau de chair. _

_Sans lâcher Duo du regard, s'assurant de son accord, il entra en lui et poussa un soupir d'extase. C'était inimaginable. Il était en lui. Duo. Son Duo. Celui qu'il avait attendu et désiré si longtemps. Enfin il connaissait la chaleur de son corps et son étroitesse, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tant l'émotion qui l'étreignait était intense. _

_Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son corps et poussa son sexe plus en avant, entrant en lui jusqu'à la garde. Ils grondèrent en même temps et alors que leur peau se collaient, leur bouche se trouvèrent. Ils jouèrent de leur langue un moment, attendant que la sensation de brûlure qui assaillait Duo s'estompe. Ce dernier grondait et haletait sous les émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait. Il avait le sexe d'un homme logé en lui et putain … il adorait ça ! Parce que c'était Heero évidemment et parce qu'il était doux, tendre et sacrément doué vu les déhanchements qu'il venait d'entamer. _

_Duo se cambra et ouvrit plus largement les cuisses. Les draps frottaient agréablement sa peau à chaque mouvement du japonais et il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. C'était trop pour lui, son esprit paralysé par un maelström de sentiments, il laissa Heero mener la danse de bout en bout. Telle une poupée vivante, il offrit son corps à son compagnon, après tout n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour lui prouver qu'il lui faisait pleinement confiance ? Et puis c'était si bon de se laisser faire pour une fois, ne plus penser, ne plus décider, c'était reposant. _

_Heero accéléra progressivement la cadence, il aurait aimé tenir plus longtemps mais son désir était trop violent. Il se força à ralentir, s'enfouissant profondément en lui, faisant de petits cercles pour calmer le jeu. A chaque passage,il frôlait la prostate du châtain qui se tendait inconsciemment vers lui aussitôt. _

__ Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'américain. Tu es magnifique, ajouta-t-il avec sa franchise légendaire._

_Duo s'agrippa alors à ses épaules et l'appela d'une voix rauque. La sueur commençait à perler sur leur corps. La chaleur de ce début d'été n'aidait en rien et rendait l'atmosphère de la chambre lourde et torride dans tous les sens du terme. Relevant la tête avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, Duo ancra son regard dans les cobalts de son amant. _

__ Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout bas. _

_Ses mots, ses yeux, ses mains venues se poser sur ses fesses pour accentuer ses mouvements en lui … Heero fut alors fauché par l'orgasme le plus violent de son existence et s'écroula sur le torse pâle du châtain. _

_Il tremblait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. C'était ses nerfs qui lâchaient sous le contrecoup des émotions, de la fatigue, de la chaleur, de la déclaration de Duo. _

_Ce dernier parut comprendre l'état de son amant et malgré sa propre érection encore insatisfaite, il l'entoura de ses bras et le berça doucement en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes sans suite. C'était totalement inattendu mais assez rassurant en soit, malgré les rôles qu'ils venaient d'occuper, il n'y avait ni dominant ni dominé et il se trouvait con de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. _

Heero ne relâchait pas ses efforts, il sentait tous ses muscles se tendre et il savait qu'il le paierait plus tard, il était déjà épuisé par sa mission alors avec ça … Mais il ne regrettait rien et n'hésiterait pas à faire l'amour à son homme toute la journée et toute la nuit si il le souhaitait. Il le fixa, toujours aussi émerveillé de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir vivre tous ses moments déments avec lui. Il passa sur son visage aux yeux fermés sous le plaisir, à la bouche entrouverte par un souffle erratique, à la gorge dont la jugulaire ressortait sous l'effort, aux tétons dressés et au torse recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, jusqu'au sexe dressé à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se lécha les lèvres et bénit sa souplesse due à des heures d'entraînement intensive.

Il parvint à se pencher et se plier suffisamment pour lécher le gland de Duo à chaque va et vient que celui-ci faisait pour s'empaler sur ce sexe insatiable. Pour retarder l'inévitable, Heero attrapa la base de sa hampe et serra juste assez pour l'empêcher d'éjaculer et reprit son petit jeu, son autre bras passé autour de ses hanches pour le soutenir dans son rythme.

Duo criait maintenant, mélange de plaisir et de frustration. C'était furieusement étourdissant, fabuleux. Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour comme ça. Jamais ils ne s'étaient autant ressenti l'un l'autre. Il avait l'impression que Heero anticipait ses moindres désirs et la sensation de son sexe en lui et de sa bouche autour du sien … Indescriptible...

L'air extatique de Duo ainsi que ses gémissements de plus en plus aigus et plaintifs eurent raison de la résistance du brun qui s'était redressé pour regarder son amant. Dans un grognement profond, il agrippa les hanches de Duo et s'enfonça en lui profondément, l'empêchant de bouger alors que ses propres fesses se décollaient du canapé et qu'il s'arquait violemment pour se vider en lui en plusieurs soubresauts incontrôlables.

Le souffle court, le corps tremblant, la tête dans un brouillard cotonneux, il crut perdre conscience alors que son bassin reprenait place sur le sofa et arrêtait de s'agiter. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur Duo qui le fixait d'un air mi-amusé mi-impatient.

Souriant doucement, il se laissa glisser sur le canapé, s'allongeant de tout son long et s'offrant à son tour à son amant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu attends Heartbreaker ? Le provoqua-t-il gentiment. Une invitation ?

_ Je t'admire, répondit simplement Duo en souriant.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot alors qu'il surplombait, prédateur, le corps du brun alangui. Il se soutint en posant ses mains, bras tendus, sur l'accoudoir derrière la tête de Heero et glissa fermement ses jambes entre celles de son compagnon pour les lui écarter. Ce dernier les releva alors, plaçant ses genoux au niveau de son torse et lui lança un regard noir de désir.

Duo se mordit la lèvre dans une mimique que le brun trouvait vraiment sexy, puis il posa une main sur le torse hâlé, l'autre sous une cuisse ferme, ainsi positionné il ancra son regard dans celui du japonais et le pénétra le plus lentement qu'il put, s'amusant de la frustration grandissante de Heero.

Ce dernier haletait, c'était trop lent, il détestait quand Duo jouait les sadiques. Il prit les choses en main et mit un coup de bassin qui enfonça le sexe du châtain en lui sans plus de préambule.

_ Tricheur, grogna Duo.

Ils se regardèrent un bref instant, amusés tous deux, puis le sourire de Duo changea, d'amusé, il devint joueur, vicieux et Heero comprit pourquoi quand son amant se retira vivement pour revenir plus fort encore.

Il gémit et se cambra sous la brûlure délicieuse qu'il ressenti. Duo était un excellent amant qui savait utiliser chaque partie de son corps à bon escient et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les muscles bandés de ses cuisses et de ses bras le maintenaient sans problème alors que son bassin allait et venait dans une danse de plus en plus frénétique. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser, de le mordre, de le goûter de toutes les façons sur toutes les parties de son corps qui était à sa portée et il adorait ça. Il ne savait jamais où Duo allait poser ses lèvres, le lobe d'une oreille, la gorge, la bouche, la pomme d'Adam, … Et dire que c'était lui qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait ...

_Heero se redressa finalement pour sortir du corps de son amant et enlever le préservatif devenu inutile. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser profondément avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il avait rêvé de ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois, l'avait souhaité tendre, avait voulu le rendre le plus parfait possible pour Duo, et maintenant que ce dernier avait découvert l'un des côtés des plaisirs entre hommes, il ne restait plus à Heero qu'à lui faire découvrir l'autre version. _

_Il voulait lui faire apprendre tout ce qu'il connaissait, le rendre accroc au sexe avec lui, qu'il n'en vienne jamais à regretter le corps des femmes et qu'il voit par cet acte toute l'étendue des sentiments du japonais pour lui. Il relâcha ses lèvres et le fixa intensément. Il vit le voile d'incompréhension dans les yeux indigo et y répondit par un sourire rassurant. _

__ Je t'ai montré comment faire, dit-il seulement. A ton tour Duo, possède-moi. _

_Le châtain déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche. Il avait redouté et s'était angoissé au sujet de leur première fois car il n'avait pensé qu'à un seul aspect de l'acte. Si il s'était déjà imaginé dans cette situation, il n'avait pas pensé à sa concrétisation. _

_Avec des gestes légèrement empruntés, il fit basculer le brun sous lui et commença à le caresser sans chercher à réfléchir. Il laissa libre cours à ses souvenirs, se remémorant ce que Heero venait de lui faire, ce que lui-même faisait à ses anciennes partenaires. Il joua avec les tétons dressés comme il l'aurait fait avec ceux d'une femme, savourant la musculature indéniablement masculine des pectoraux du japonais. _

_Les caresses et jeux de mains auxquels ils s'étaient livrés jusque là lui donnaient malgré tout une certaine aisance sur le corps de son amant. Il s'en félicitait alors qu'il descendait vers le sexe au repos afin de lui redonner de la vigueur. Il ne s'était encore jamais adonné à ce genre de caresses mais il était suffisamment aventureux pour ne pas hésiter plus longtemps. _

_Il entendit le soupir de Heero et sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il lécha doucement d'abord, juste quelques coups de langues pour découvrir la texture, le goût et s'y habituer. C'était assez étrange, il restait sur sa peau des traces de son fluide et ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. _

_Il partit ensuite à la découverte de ses bourses qu'il n'avait jusque là que touché des doigts et qu'il effleurait maintenant de ses lèvres. _

_Il se découvrait un autre homme et ne s'en sentait pas pour autant déphasé. Les gémissements de Heero étaient assez parlants et le fait de procurer un tel plaisir à son compagnon était déjà jouissif. Il continua de le caresser de sa langue un moment puis le prit en bouche quand il le sentit s'ériger à nouveau. Ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de malaxer l'intérieur des cuisses du brun et régulièrement ses pouces descendaient s'aventurer vers l'anneau de chair qu'il savait vierge. _

_Heero ne lui avait rien caché de ses anciennes relations et il savait que jamais son amant ne s'était donné. Il serait le premier, le seul, ce qui les mettait en quelque sorte à égalité. Duo en était d'autant plus touché par sa demande quelques minutes auparavant, cela prouvait qu'il était spécial pour le japonais._

__ Duo … soupira ce dernier. Surtout, ne te force à rien … on a tout le temps … haleta-t-il sous les coups de langue du châtain._

__ Tu as l'impression que je me force ? Répondit Duo en remontant à hauteur de son visage. J'aime ça Heero, ajouta-t-il d'une voix grave qui fit le frissonner._

__ Oui … murmura le brun. Tu aimes l'amour, continua-t-il sur le même ton avant de rejeter la tête en arrière alors que Duo venait d'amorcer l'exploration de son intimité. _

_Le lubrifiant n'avait heureusement pas été rangé, les préservatifs étaient toujours à portée de mains. Tout était en place pour lui faciliter la tâche et il ne s'en priva pas. Répétant les mêmes gestes que Heero avait eu pour lui, avec la même douceur, juste un peu de maladresse et d'hésitation dues à son inexpérience dans ce domaine, Duo le détendit de son mieux. _

_Il ne put cacher sa surprise par contre quand Heero se releva avant de se mettre à genoux, dos à lui, puis de poser sa tête sur ses avants-bras. Duo avala difficilement sa salive, la vue était … _

_Oh bon sang ! Hurla mentalement l'américain. C'était purement indécent ! Comment un mec normalement constitué pouvait résister à cet appel à la luxure ? Il posa une main tremblante sur la hanche de son amant, la caressa du bout des doigts comme plongé dans une transe hypnotique. Enfin, il secoua la tête et enfila une protection avant d'enfoncer son sexe impatient en Heero. Il le pénétra le plus lentement possible pour ne pas lui faire de mal, aussi prévenant que le brun l'avait été pour lui. Quand enfin il fut en lui, il entendit Heero gémir de plaisir, il expira profondément, c'était comme si un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. _

_Il se fit prudent, son expérience hétérosexuelle ne lui était pas inutile et il entama un lent ballet dans lequel Heero trouva vite sa place. Au fur et à mesure de leur étreinte, le corps du brun glissa pour se retrouver entièrement allongé sur le ventre, Duo suivit le mouvement, il glissa ses bras sous ceux de son amant pour lui donner un appui supplémentaire et maintint ses jambes écartées à l'aide de ses propres cuisses. _

_Leur souffle se mêlaient, des plaintes rauques s'échappaient de leur gorge. Le poids de son corps, son précédent orgasme, les mordillements que Duo infligeait à sa nuque, ses mots d'amour expirés au creux de son oreille et la friction du drap sur son sexe eurent raison de Heero. Il jouit dans un cri bref, se contractant presque douloureusement autour du sexe de Duo qui n'avait jamais connu pareil fourreau, si étroit et si brûlant. _

_Le châtain suivit son amant de peu mais se déversa en lui beaucoup plus longuement, relâchant enfin tout le plaisir qu'il contenait si difficilement depuis le début de leurs ébats en plusieurs coups de reins secs accompagnés de grognements gutturaux. _

_C'était trop … trop tout._

_Ils se retrouvèrent vite allongés sur le dos côte à côte à reprendre leur respiration, puis sans prévenir Duo se hissa sur le torse du brun pour aller poser sa tête dans son cou, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, ce moment avait été parfait et il serait inoubliable, alors le japonais referma à son tour ses bras autour du corps du châtain et ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter encore avant que le sommeil ne le prenne. _

Il sut que le châtain ne tiendrait plus longtemps quand il entendit sa respiration changer. Son propre sexe était à nouveau dur et chaque frôlement du ventre de Duo sur cette partie déjà sensibilisée par son orgasme précédent le rendait fou.

Ils étaient tous deux couverts de sueur, haletants, tremblants de fatigue et de désir, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait s'arrêter. Il aurait aimé que Duo ne s'arrête jamais. C'était si inespéré pour lui de le sentir aussi libre avec lui quand on savait leur passé. Il savourait pleinement chaque moment passé auprès de lui en pensant que cela aurait pu ne jamais se réaliser.

_ Heero, c'est trop … fit Duo d'une voix rauque. J'en peux plus … tu es si serré … je vais mourir … haleta-t-il.

_ Viens alors, vas-y, perds-toi en moi, l'encouragea-t-il, fais-moi trembler, enfonce-toi au fond de mon ventre, fit-il encore en plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses pour le pousser en lui.

Duo gronda et envoya un coup de rein sec et profond qui le fit jouir instantanément, suivit d'un second, puis d'un troisième … chacun accompagné de grognements satisfaits. Il se redressa, reprenant sa respiration et se retira pour regarder son sperme couler le long des fesses du brun avec un sourire fier. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il adorait ce spectacle qui lui faisait comprendre que Heero était à lui et il savait que son amant ne s'en offusquait jamais.

Toutefois, le sexe de ce dernier qui s'était érigé à nouveau attendait toujours sa délivrance. Même si elle serait plus rapide à venir et plus brève, le châtain ne voulut pas le faire attendre d'avantage. Il se recula un peu pour le prendre délicatement dans sa bouche. La transe euphorique dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés s'atténuait un peu et il le fit venir en douceur dans un savant jeu de langue et de lèvres alors que Heero lui caressait lentement les cheveux.

Heero soupira de bien-être, savourant chaque seconde de cette nouvelle jouissance, il eut un soubresaut fatigué quand il vint dans la gorge du châtain qui ne broncha pas et pourtant il savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Le sucer oui, mais le reste …

Il voulait donc vraiment lui faire plaisir et plus que tout, ce fut cette attention qui le toucha. Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui rendre la pareille depuis leur première fois, chaque fois qu'il se livrait à cette pratique sur l'américain, ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen de lui retourner l'attention à un moment donné.

_ Tu te rappelles notre première fois ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'ils reprenaient tous deux leur souffle, enlacés sur le canapé.

_ C'est con comme question Angel Face, se moqua gentiment Duo. Tu connais la réponse, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'inquiéta-t-il face à l'attitude inhabituelle de son compagnon.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, sourit ce dernier. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y ai repensé, c'est la séparation qui a été trop longue je pense.

Ils se sourirent, conscients qu'ils avaient éprouvé les mêmes difficultés pendant la mission de Heero. Ils passèrent à la salle de bain pour que ce dernier puisse se rafraîchir et retrouver le confort d'une vraie douche. Duo l'y suivit finalement, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire et après tout, ne s'étaient-ils pas affreusement manqués ?

Après une séance des plus chaudes sous l'eau, ils s'écroulèrent de fatigue sur leur lit, se racontant tout ce temps sans se voir. Ils s'expliquèrent leur mission mutuelle avec force détails entre deux baisers.

_ En tout cas, on commence à en voir la fin, soupira le châtain, avec le démantèlement de ce groupuscule terroriste pour nous et la destruction des usines clandestines de votre côté, on va bientôt pouvoir conclure, c'est étrange de se dire qu'après ça la paix prendra un nouveau tournant.

_ Ouais, souffla le brun en se retournant sur le dos, il serait temps, on a laissé de côté pas mal d'affaires pour s'occuper en priorité de celles-ci. Une fois que tout sera bouclé, il n'y aura plus de grandes menaces ou du moins pas pendant un bon moment. Tout ceux qui ne sont pas encore tombés y passeront bientôt.

_ Certains se planquent mais l'équipe de Trowa est sur le coup, approuva Duo, et avec Wufei ? Ça a été ou vous avez essayé de tester mutuellement votre résistance à la mort ? Se moqua-t-il à moitié, faisant référence à cette rivalité qui avait fini par devenir une saine et amicale compétition pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus endurant.

_ Ça te fait rire hein ?! S'exclama le brun en roulant sur Duo. Sache que notre amitié est basée sur cette rivalité, grogna-t-il en mordillant son cou.

_ Ah oui … rétorqua Duo en posant sa main sur la tête de son amant pour la maintenir dans son cou. Je le sais crois-moi, ça ne me dérange pas tant que vous savez vous arrêter avant de vous blesser, commenta-t-il l'air de rien.

_ C'était un bête accident, se défendit le brun en remontant vers l'oreille.

Et ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. A bien y réfléchir cependant, il devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient été très peu matures sur ce coup. Cela remontait à la semaine qui avait précédée la naissance de la fille de Hilde et Darryl en octobre dernier. Pour fêter ça, ils avaient emmené le jeune papa en week-end pour la dernière fois avant longtemps aux vues de ses prochaines responsabilités.

Un week-end sauvage, randonnée, escalade, canyoning, camping et feu de camps. Rien d'effrayant pour des soldats surentraînés ou un homme adepte des sports extrêmes comme Darryl. Il n'avait pas fallut grand chose pour qu'au moment d'escalader une paroi, cette fameuse rivalité entre le chinois et le japonais ne resurgisse. Au lieu de s'arrêter à l'endroit prévu pour le campement, ils s'étaient mis au défi l'un l'autre pour savoir lequel grimperait le plus haut le plus vite.

Quand Quatre, le plus diplomate, avait dû appeler Sally, qui tenait compagnie à Hilde, pour lui annoncer que Wufei était transporté par hélicoptère à l'hôpital le plus proche, il s'était rendu compte que cela aurait pu coûter la vie de son ami et pas seulement le clouer sur un lit avec une entorse de la cheville.

Duo avait gueulé comme un forcené pendant tout le reste de la journée, puis il n'avait plus décroché un mot jusqu'au lendemain soir où Heero, excédé, l'avait collé contre un mur pour crever l'abcès. Le châtain avait résisté un moment avant de fondre en larmes, accroché à lui, en expliquant à quel point il avait eu peur que ce soit lui qui soit tombé, qu'il avait déjà imaginé le pire avant même de savoir qui était à terre et que si il comprenait les risques de leur métier, il ne comprenait pas que Heero mette ainsi sa vie en danger pour des conneries.

Ému et se sentant particulièrement coupable de l'état de détresse de son compagnon, le brun s'était calmé instantanément et l'avait serré contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Cela avait pris un bon quart d'heure, puis ils avaient parlé à cœur ouvert, comme souvent après une dispute. Ils en avaient été très éprouvés tous les deux mais en étaient ressortis plus soudés encore.

Il était vrai qu'en faisant le point, le japonais devait admettre que, si son compagnon avait beaucoup évolué depuis leur mise en couple, lui aussi avait changé. Il était devenu moins froid, ou tout du moins, laissait plus transparaître ses émotions, dans le privé en tout cas. Cela ne changeait rien à sa franchise parfaitement déconcertante, son assurance à toute épreuve et encore moins à ses sentiments pour Duo, si ce n'est qu'ils étaient encore plus forts qu'auparavant.

Et dans leur vie professionnelle, si certains avaient paru moqueurs ou agressifs, ils avaient eu vite fait de rappeler qui ils étaient. Cela avait grandement contribué à motiver Quatre et Trowa de ne plus se cacher au QG non plus. Au final, après quelques semaines d'adaptation, plus personnes n'en parlaient et ceux à qui cela ne plaisaient pas avaient été invités à faire avec ou à démissionner. Le général elle-même leur avait donné sa bénédiction après s'être assurée que leurs histoires ne parasiteraient pas leurs missions.

Ils avaient même dû affronter le retour de l'ex de Duo, Éléonore, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de revenir à la charge peu de temps après leur première fois. Elle s'était pointée à l'appartement du châtain un soir où il était de garde et était tombée sur le japonais en train de préparer le repas.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? S'était-elle étonnée en voyant Heero lui ouvrir la porte.

_ Chez les gens civilisés, on dit plutôt bonsoir, avait-il répondu narquoisement. De plus, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mademoiselle, lui avait-il ensuite rappelé sans se départir de son air froid.

_ Oh ! Oui, dans le bureau de Duo, vous êtes un de ses collègues, s'était-elle remémorée enfin, sans pour autant répondre à son « bonsoir ».

_ Un peu plus que ça en fait, avait-il rétorqué, agacé par l'attitude de cette femme.

_ Il n'est pas là ? N'avait-elle pas relevé, comme si son subconscient avait volontairement ignoré l'intervention du japonais. Je dois lui parler, c'est important, s'était-elle fait implorante.

_ Non, il est de garde ce soir, il ne sera pas là avant … une trentaine de minutes, avait-il expliqué en vérifiant à sa montre, de plus en plus énervé par ses yeux de chien abandonné qui cherchait à l'émouvoir.

Elle y serait peut-être parvenue avec quelqu'un de moins apte à déchiffrer les attitudes corporelles, mais Heero, par son travail et son passé, savait très bien déceler la fausseté d'une personne. Or, à cet instant, et en mettant de côté l'antipathie naturelle qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il avait su avec certitude que cette fille n'était pas honnête.

_ Je peux l'attendre ? Il faut vraiment que je le vois, c'est capital.

_ Pour lui ou pour vous ? Lui avait envoyé Heero. Je ne crois pas me souvenir qu'il m'ait dit quoi que ce soit à votre sujet au cours de ces derniers mois, n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de lui lancer au visage, « et pour cause » avait-il songé ensuite.

_ Nous avons rompu, c'est vrai, mais je lui ai laissé plus de trois mois pour réaliser son erreur, maintenant qu'il a eu le temps de comprendre, je suis venue pour faire le point, avait-elle consenti à expliquer du bout des lèvres, sentant au fond d'elle que cet homme ne la laisserait pas entrer si facilement sans ça.

_ Très bien, avait-il finalement répondu après l'avoir longuement toisé. Installez-vous dans le salon.

Après tout, rien de mieux qu'une démonstration en directe pour faire comprendre à cette pimbêche, qu'il n'avait jamais pu encadrer d'ailleurs, que Duo n'était plus disponible. Et, il devait se l'avouer, c'était probablement aussi une façon pour lui de s'assurer de la nouvelle orientation de l'américain. Bien qu'ils aient couché ensemble pour la première fois peu de temps auparavant, Heero craignait toujours que Duo n'opère une monstrueuse marche arrière.

Le mettre en présence d'une ex qu'il avait longtemps apprécié avant de s'en lasser était un moyen comme un autre de se rassurer sur le fait qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie et qu'il était réellement motivé par une vie de couple avec lui. C'était bas comme méthode, surtout que Duo serait sûrement crevé après sa journée de travail et que lui imposer ça à son retour était vraiment mesquin, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et il crevait d'envie de la voir se décomposer en apprenant la nouvelle, elle qu'il avait envié, jalousé, si longtemps...

- Et vous ? Que faites-vous chez Duo ? Avait-elle demandé en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon comme si elle était chez elle.

_ Je prépare le repas, lui avait-il répondu comme si c'était évident et qu'elle était idiote de poser la question.

Il avait bien compris le sens profond de cette dernière mais il avait envie de jouer avec ses nerfs comme elle avait joué avec les siens chaque fois qu'il récupérait Duo épuisé par une de leur nombreuses disputes.

Elle dut comprendre puisqu'elle ne lui adressa plus la parole et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée se fasse entendre.

_ C'est moi, avait annoncé Duo en refermant derrière lui, fatigué mais soulagé tout de même d'être enfin chez eux.

_ Bonsoir Duo, avait-elle dit en se levant précipitamment. Comment vas-tu ? Avait-elle ajouté d'une voix douce qui avait manqué faire vomir Heero.

_ Élé … Éléonore ?! Avait bafouillé le châtain, incrédule, ses yeux passant de son ex à Heero sans croire à ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'était-il écrié, son vocabulaire pâtissant de sa surprise.

_ Tu ne vas jamais le croire, s'était moqué le japonais tout en continuant à remuer sa cuillère dans la casserole sur le feu.

Ignorant les paroles des deux hommes, la jeune femme s'était approchée jusqu'à se coller à son ancien amant qui, paralysé par l'étrangeté du scénario, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle avait ensuite attrapé le pull de l'américain au niveau de son ventre et levé timidement les yeux vers lui en battant des cils.

_ Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu as fait depuis que tu m'as quitté, tu as bien dû te rendre compte de ton erreur, je t'ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour ça, alors me voilà, je reviens vers toi tu vois, on peut tout recommencer Duo, je te pardonne, lui avait-elle murmuré en se collant plus encore à lui.

Heero avait commencé à voir rouge, pris à son propre piège, il avait rongé son frein en la voyant s'accrocher ainsi à son compagnon et en entendant son explication, même si il en connaissait déjà la teneur, il avait eu une envie violente de la défenestrer sans ouvrir la fenêtre.

Mais quand elle s'était perchée sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de Duo qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, là il avait carrément craqué. Il avait tout laissé en plan dans la cuisine et avalé la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et éloigné sans ménagement.

_ Hey là ! Faudrait voir à ne pas abuser non plus, avait-il grondé en se mettant entre elle et son amant.

_ Mais enfin ! S'était-elle exclamée, outrée en tentant de se dégager de la prise du japonais.

_ Et toi, tu te laisses faire ! Avait lancé Heero au châtain qui se remettait à peine du choc.

_ Hein ?! Avait répondu ce dernier très intelligemment.

Cela avait eu le mérite de calmer le brun et de faire taire les braillements hystériques d'Éléonore. Les deux dévisageaient Duo qui se remettait du choc, attendant une réaction plus constructive.

_ Duo ? Avait de nouveau tenté la jeune femme. Peux-tu lui dire de me lâcher et de nous laisser ? Qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Avait-elle tenté avec un petit clin d'œil qui avait fait grimacer le japonais.

_ Pourquoi ? S'était alors sincèrement étonné Duo.

_ Mais … c'est évident … je veux qu'on soit juste tous les deux pour … renouer …

_ Renouer quoi ? S'était enfin réveillé le châtain. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris il y a trois mois ?

_ Mais …

_ Il n'y a pas de mais ! Pour qui tu te prends à débarquer comme ça chez moi ? Lui avait-il hurlé, éberlué.

Heero s'était finalement reculé, rassuré, et pour profiter du spectacle s'était adossé au mur du salon derrière lui. Il avait pu voir le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer au fur et à mesure et ça avait été purement jouissif. Sérieusement, pour qui se prenait-elle à débarquer comme ça, si longtemps après leur rupture ? A entrer chez eux comme si elle vivait là, à sauter sur Duo comme si ils étaient encore ensemble, à lui faire un rentre dedans digne d'une pouf de première catégorie …

_ Duo, s'il te plaît …

_ Ferme-là ! Avait-il explosé ensuite et finalement Heero l'avait rejoins, inquiet face à son emportement. Et toi ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé entré ? L'avait-il alors accusé en pointant son index sur sa poitrine.

_ Calme-toi, avait seulement répondu le brun avec tout le sang froid qui le caractérisait.

Et Duo s'était instantanément calmé même si il était resté bougon, sourcils froncés et bras croisés.

_ Comme vous le voyez, avait repris Heero à l'adresse de la jeune femme, Duo ne veut pas de vous ici, je m'en doutais mais je préférais que vous l'entendiez de sa bouche pour être sûr que vous ne reviendriez pas. Maintenant, partez, avait-il ordonné sans aucun scrupule devant la rage évidente qui émanait de Éléonore.

_ Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez mais il est certain que Duo ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça si vous n'aviez pas été là, il est évident qu'il s'agit de fierté mal placée, il a toujours été pudique sur ses sentiments et …

_ Vous ne savez rien de Duo, l'avait coupé Heero pour stopper son délire. Pour la deuxième fois et avant que je ne m'énerve, partez, avait-il asséné d'une voix dure, ses yeux ne la lâchant pas.

Devant son air hésitant et arrogant à la fois, Duo, lassé, s'était rapproché de son compagnon, l'avait attrapé fermement par la nuque et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche sous les yeux ébahis de son ex.

_ Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas dit bonsoir, s'était-il justifié en souriant vicieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Avait-il enchaîné en ignorant royalement la présence inopportune à côté de lui.

Il était passé devant elle et avait juste élevé suffisamment la voix pour qu'elle l'entende lorsqu'il lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient séparés, qu'il lui avait annoncé sa nouvelle orientation et qu'il lui avait demandé de partir et de ne plus revenir.

Ça avait été une soirée intense en émotions, mémorable à bien des égards. Duo avait compris les motivations du brun, savait qu'il avait été en quelque sorte testé par son amant et le lui avait bien fait comprendre, à sa façon.

C'était lui qui avait pris les devants ce soir là, il lui avait fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine pour lui prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était sûr de lui et ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Il lui avait pardonné parce qu'il savait que c'était son comportement passé qui avait laissé ces séquelles chez son compagnon.

C'était à lui maintenant de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il ne regrettait pas et il aimait ce rôle. Il se sentait bien, mieux, quand il pouvait être celui des deux qui réconfortait. En fait, ils avaient trouvé un équilibre ce soir là, Duo se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des faiblesses. Quelque part, il remerciait Éléonore pour ça, même si il n'irait pas jusqu'à lui envoyer un bouquet de fleurs …

.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient à propos de cette fameuse propension des deux bruns du groupe à jouer les « débiles virils », dixit Duo, le téléphone les coupa. Y voyant sa sortie de secours, Heero se précipita sur le combiné, sautant du lit comme si le diable en personne le poursuivait.

Duo n'entendit que des bribes de conversations mais le ton sur lequel le japonais parlait ne lui plaisait pas. Il était en mode soldat, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose.

_ Il y a un problème, on nous demande au QG, annonça Heero en revenant dans leur chambre.

.

.

.

Ah ! Quel soulagement d'avoir fini ce chapitre, vous n'imaginez pas le mal qu'il m'a donné. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'écrire un lemon avant longtemps … J'espère que ça vous a plu ^ ^ parce que j'y ai mis toutes mes forces !

Enfin, maintenant on va pouvoir entrer dans le vif du sujet au prochain chapitre et j'espère que l'histoire que j'ai imaginé vous plaira quand on commencera à compliquer les choses.

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

Hello !

Merci d'être encore là malgré le temps qui passe et le rythme de parution assez lent. Merci pour vos mots, encouragements, etc …, ça me fait réellement plaisir de sentir que vous êtes là, pas loin ;)

Voici le chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis le début, je me répète je sais mais tous ceux d'avant sont une réponse à Mithy. Maintenant débute l'histoire que j'avais originellement créée, en espérant que le changement de cap ne soit pas trop dur, à vous de me dire !

.  
.

La lumière commençait déjà à décliner, le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher, ce qui signifiait qu'il était déjà tard, au moins vingt-une heure. Les grandes baies vitrées, qui s'étiraient sur la moitié de la pièce et permettait d'apercevoir la ville sous leurs pieds, donnaient aux personnes présentes des allures fantasmagoriques par les jeux de lumière qu'elles laissaient passer jusqu'à leur peau.

Il n'y avait que le général et les cinq ex-pilotes dans la pièce. Assis autour d'une table ovale qui aurait pu accueillir sans problème le double de personnes, ils étaient tous particulièrement troublés. Wufei semblait compter les feuilles du ficus qui ornait un coin de la pièce, Trowa était perdu dans la contemplation des nuages qui se teintaient joliment de violet, Quatre, sourcils froncés, avait clairement les yeux dans le vide, Heero regardait fixement devant lui et Duo …

_ D'accord … d'accord … d'accord, répétait-il inlassablement, le teint livide, aussi immobile qu'une statue, droit sur sa chaise de la salle de conférence du QG.

_ Arrête de répéter ça s'il-te-plaît, le coupa Heero d'une voix blanche, son état plus proche encore de celui d'un condamné à mort que ne l'était son compagnon.

Lequel tourna, enfin, la tête vers lui avec un regard de bête traquée rattrapée par son chasseur. La vue de son amant dans cet état lui fit comme un électrochoc, lui rappelant que même si il était concerné, Heero l'était plus encore. Par conséquent, il n'était plus temps de se lamenter mais bien de le soutenir dans cette … histoire ? épreuve ? farce du destin ? Il n'aurait su comment qualifier ce que venait de leur apprendre le général, en avait-il seulement besoin ?

Lui-même avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un insondable cauchemar, une réalité alternative peut-être ? Alors son brun … Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perturbé, bien que son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, figé comme les plus froides des glaces éternelles, ses yeux laissaient passer une myriade de sentiments plus confus les uns que les autres.

_ Colonel Yuy ? L'appela enfin le général. Avez vous compris la situation ? Êtes-vous prêt à prendre une décision ?

Une décision ? Heero n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment il s'appelait et elle voulait qu'il prenne une décision qui changerait sa vie et celle de Duo à tout jamais ?

_ Je crois que vous devriez leur laisser du temps pour faire le point général ? Suggéra Quatre avec toute la diplomatie qui le caractérisait.

_ Oui, si vous pensez que c'est nécessaire, finit-elle par admettre. Mais vous vous doutez bien qu'il nous faudra une réponse au plus vite, ajouta-t-elle en les fixant tour à tour avant de sortir.

Les cinq jeunes hommes restèrent en silence autour de la table de réunion. L'ambiance était pesante, étouffante même, et aucun n'avait envie de prendre la responsabilité des premiers mots qui résonneraient dans la salle.

Ce fut un raclement de chaise qui les fit sursauter et ils virent Heero se lever précipitamment pour sortir tout aussi vite vers une destination inconnue. Duo baissa des yeux dépités vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux qui s'agitaient nerveusement, il se sentait affreusement impuissant et il détestait ça plus que tout.

_ Pourquoi tu ne le rejoins pas ? Lui demanda finalement le blond.

_ Si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas fuit mon regard en sortant, répondit Duo d'une voix morne. Et puis ... pour lui dire quoi franchement ? Hey chéri ! Et si on adoptait la gamine de 12 ans que les agents de Trowa ont trouvé dans un labo de tarés au milieu d'une soixantaine d'autres gosses et qui apparemment serait ta fille ? Fit-il avec une ironie qui perça le cœur de ses amis présents. Putain … soupira-t-il, on pouvait pas vivre tranquillement pour une fois ?

_ Personne ne vous en voudra de ne pas en accepter la charge, voulut le rassurer Trowa.

_ Si, lui s'en voudra. Il ne supportera pas de la savoir là, quelque part, sa propre fille, sans qu'il ne s'en occupe lui-même, c'est impensable pour lui, même si il refuse pour l'instant d'y voir clair, c'est simplement de la peur, expliqua-t-il à ses amis et collègues, leur prouvant une fois de plus à quel point il connaissait son compagnon, puis à son tour il les quitta, sans rien ajouter.

.  
.

Heero s'était rué aux WC les plus proches. D'un pas rapide, le plus contrôlé possible pour n'alarmer personne, mâchoires serrées et muscles tendus, il avait poussé la porte des sanitaires, s'engouffrant ensuite dans une cabine juste à temps pour que son estomac rejette tout ce qu'il avait dernièrement ingéré.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne lutta même pas contre les contractions qui parcouraient son abdomen, le forçant à vomir encore et encore. Quand enfin il cessa, il s'adossa au mur à côté de la cuvette pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de crises. A bien y réfléchir, cela remontait à l'époque où il avait commencé à faire équipe avec son natté. Cette nouvelle amitié, qu'il avait rejeté violemment au départ, s'était avérée salutaire pour son organisme. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pu continuer à rendre tous ses repas comme il le faisait à l'instant sans que cela n'endommage son corps. J lui avait diagnostiqué un ulcère de stress mais les comprimés qu'il lui avait prescrit n'avaient jamais fonctionné. Seul la présence de Duo, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, avait eu un effet apaisant sur son mental et lui avait permis de mieux se sentir.

Et voilà qu'à présent, cela recommençait. Il inspira fortement. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Si quelqu'un entrait … Il se remit péniblement debout, tira la chasse d'eau et sortit pour se rincer la bouche en évitant le plus possible son reflet dans la glace.

Il allait rentrer chez lui et faire face à son compagnon et à la situation. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne passa même pas à son bureau prendre ses affaires, il avait le minimum vital sur lui, à savoir son trousseau de clés.

Quand il passa la porte de l'appartement, il sut tout de suite qu'il était vide à l'exception de leur chat qui vint aussitôt se frotter à lui. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un chat de gouttière qu'ils avaient trouvé un jour, miaulant et hirsute sur leur balcon. Après avoir fait le tour de l'immeuble en vain, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le garder avec eux, arguant que cela ferait de la compagnie à l'un ou l'autre quand ils partiraient en mission séparément.

Il se pencha machinalement pour le caresser une seconde, remerciant intérieurement le châtain pour le délai seul à seul avec lui-même qu'il lui octroyait, puis il se fit un café et s'installa dans le salon, tentant de faire le tri dans tout ce qui venait de se passer ce jour.

Son retour dans la matinée, les retrouvailles « sportives » avec son amant, le coup de fil du QG, leur arrivée dans cette salle où tout le monde les attendait, les explications du général …

__ Alors voilà, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, avait commencé Une une fois tout le monde installé. L'équipe de Trowa a été envoyée en infiltration et repérage il y a une quinzaine de jours sur L1, comme vous le savez déjà. Nous avions une piste sur des laboratoires clandestins anciennement affiliés à Romefeller. Nos indicateurs nous avaient parlé d'armes nouvelles, d'expériences interdites par l'organisation internationale de l'ordre des médecins, nous avions bêtement pensé à des armes biochimiques nouvelle génération, résuma-t-elle pour leur rafraîchir la mémoire. Ce que Trowa et ses hommes ont trouvé dépasse l'entendement, avait-elle laissé tomber en se rasseyant, comme assommée par le souvenir du compte-rendu fait par le châtain. _

__ Voulez-vous que je prenne le relais général ? Avait proposé ce dernier en la voyant si pâle. _

__ Ce serait mieux oui, avait-elle accepté avec reconnaissance, après tout, c'est votre travail, vous expliquerez mieux que moi. _

_Le châtain avait opiné en silence, dévisagé ses amis tour à tour ensuite, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur le japonais qui n'avait pas compris mais ne s'était pas posé plus de question, sachant que les explications ne tarderaient pas à venir. _

__ Bien, en fait quand nous avons trouvé les trois labos, nous n'avons pas compris tout de suite, avait donc commencé Trowa après avoir inspiré fortement pour se donner du courage. En fait de labos, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant des bâtiments assez anciens que l'on pensait au départ être des leurres. Nous nous attendions à trouver des labos en sous-sol, à la pointe de la modernité, avait-il continué sans cacher l'ironie dans sa voix. De l'extérieur, il s'agissait de foyers pour orphelins, ils y étaient logés, instruits, ils n'en sortaient presque jamais. Nous les avons espionné pendant une semaine avant de nous infiltrer. Les trois lieux étaient dirigés par la même société, une compagnie écran qui n'existe en fait que sur le papier. Les bâtisses devenaient trop vieilles, ils ont décidé de les rénover et c'est l'occasion qu'on a saisi pour aller voir à l'intérieur sans être suspectés, avait-il expliqué encore en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai envoyé six de mes hommes, deux par résidence, équipés de caméras espions et de micros, et je suis resté en arrière pour regrouper les infos. Elles se trouvent dans trois villes voisines, on s'est installé dans la plus grande et on a attendu que les images nous arrivent, s'était-il interrompu, lassé. _

_Il s'était levé doucement, se dirigeant vers la cafetière qui trônait sur la table d'angle à côté des baies vitrées. Aucun ne l'avait pressé, conscients que ce qu'ils allaient entendre ne serait pas facile à dire pour leur ami. Quatre était livide, il ne savait pas tout mais en avait compris l'essentiel et il aurait donné sa fortune pour enlever ça de la tête de son amant. _

_Trowa était resté face à la fenêtre, sa tasse dans ses mains, les images repassant en boucle dans sa tête. _

__ Quand mes hommes ont commencé à faire le tour sous couvert de faire un état des lieux pour déterminer les travaux à effectuer, avait-il repris d'une voix basse et un peu enrouée, c'était le milieu de la matinée, les enfants étaient dans une salle et suivaient des cours. Le reste des bâtisses étaient quasiment déserts. Ils ont pu visiter les dortoirs, le réfectoire, la salle de sport, de musique, d'arts plastiques, la bibliothèque, la salle de repos, cela ressemblait à un pensionnat classique même si très pauvre. Ils ont cherché désespérément un accès à un sous-sol quelconque, continua-t-il en se retournant enfin vers eux. Ils n'ont rien trouvé. La seule pièce qui était inaccessible était le bureau du directeur, dans les trois foyers ... Construits à l'identique, si je n'avais pas moi-même vu les trois, j'aurai cru qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul bâtiment, on pensait s'être trompé, que notre informateur nous avait planté, avait-il expliqué après un moment de pause, son discours décousu montrant son désarroi. Et puis, par acquis de conscience, je leur ai dit de forcer l'entrée, de fouiller. Ils ont attendu que les directeurs partent déjeuner. Dans chacun des bureaux il y avait une trappe dans un mur qui ouvrait sur une pièce. Minuscule, sans fenêtre, à peine dix mètres carrés. Elle contenait un bureau et du matériel informatique dernier cri. Ils ont piraté les systèmes et copié les dossiers le plus vite possible, pris des photos et posé des micros, avait-il raconté avec un visage prouvant qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. On a trié les infos au calme, dans notre planque. Il y avait des dizaines de dossiers qui remontaient à une quinzaine d'années pour les plus vieux, des photos, des vidéos, des rapports scientifiques ...s'était-il interrompu en baissant les yeux, revivant es derniers jours comme pris dans un cauchemar. _

__ Asseyez-vous Trowa, je vais prendre le relais,l'avait sauvé Une à son tour. Savez-vous ce qu'est l'eugénisme ? Avait-elle ensuite demandé aux autres colonels. _

_Un blanc suivi sa question. Trois d'entre eux avaient semblé ne pas comprendre mais Quatre, lui, s'était affaissé sur sa chaise, encore plus livide que quelques minutes plus tôt. _

__C'est une théorie hautement décriée aujourd'hui mais qui a été pratiquée à plusieurs reprises par le passé, avait-il dit quand même en essayant de se reprendre. Il s'agit de créer des êtres humains parfaits, cette définition changeant en fonction du pays ou du groupe qui était concerné, en sélectionnant des géniteurs selon certains critères. Dit comme ça, cela paraît peu grave, avait-il souri, de ce sourire sans joie, rempli d'ombres. En réalité, il s'agissait surtout de stériliser de force ou même d'exterminer toute personne qui ne correspondait pas aux critères, les handicapés physiques et mentaux, les nains, les bossus, les souffreteux, les malades psychiatriques, comme les schizophrènes, ou encore ceux qui n'étaient pas de la bonne origine ethnique, avait-il grimacé. Les futurs parents, quant à eux, étaient choisis et mariés, parfois de force, en fonction de leur arbre généalogique comme le ferait un éleveur avec des chiens pure race pour préserver la qualité d'une lignée, avait-il conclu et tous l'avait alors regardé avec tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'il était difficile, même pour un empathe, de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient. _

__Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas, avait alors soufflé Wufei. _

__ Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'imaginer Wufei, avait rétorqué le général avec un soupir résigné. Les dossiers qui ont été trouvé sont tous regroupés sous l'appellation EXPERIENCE et font état des … travaux, si l'on peut dire, menés par un groupe de chercheurs sous la direction de Romefeller, avait-elle débuté son explication. Leur but, comme souvent, était de bâtir une unité d'élite composée de soldats nés pour la guerre. Ces soldats, hommes ou femmes, seraient génétiquement conçus pour le combat, élevés et entraînés uniquement dans ce but, et surtout n'auraient pas de parents afin d'éviter toute interférence. C'étaient leur idéal … et ils ont réussi. Ils ont sélectionnés des ovules et des spermatozoïdes de sujets en parfaite santé et condition physique, si possible newtype, et les ont « assemblés » par fécondation in vitro. Les embryons étaient ensuite implantés dans des matrices remplaçant l'utérus de la femme et portés à terme. Dès la naissance ils étaient ...sélectionnés. Les bébés jugés trop chétifs, ceux qui souffraient de difformités, étaient … tués, avait-elle ralenti à ce moment de son discours, encore effrayée des vidéos et des rapports qu'elle avait parcouru. Les autres étaient placés en couveuse et ne recevaient que les soins vitaux, pas de contacts, ils devaient être « élevés à la dure ». Ils ont tout filmé bien sûr. Les vidéos sont insoutenables, tous ces bébés dans leur couveuse, laissés en quasi état de privation sensorielle, se mettant à avoir des comportements hyper-nerveux, se balançant sur eux-mêmes de droite à gauche comme pour se bercer tout seul, s'était-elle mise à gronder. _

_Nul doute que ces soit-disant savants allaient très mal vivre leur incarcération si l'on tenait compte de la colère du général. _

__ Nous avons passé certaines vidéos, avait repris Trowa comme pour vider son sac, nous contentant d'en regarder une dizaine mais ça a été suffisant pour comprendre. Dès le plus jeune âge, ils ont été dressés, entraînés à toutes les techniques de combat à mains nues ou armés, ils parlent plusieurs langues, sont des pros de l'informatique et ont une culture générale très développée. Ils ne savent qu'obéir, avait-il amèrement ajouté. Certains sont newtypes mais nous ne les avons pas tous répertorié, d'autres ont une intelligence sur-développée, et les derniers des capacités physique hors du commun. Une résidence, un groupe. Nous avons contacté le général, nous ne savions pas comment agir. Il était évident que les enfants agiraient comme des gardes devant une intervention en force et il était hors de question que nous leur fassions du mal. Nous avons convenu que le mieux était d'envoyer deux ou trois hommes parler aux directeurs pour leur expliquer qui nous étions, ce que nous avions découverts et qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se rendre et de nous laisser les enfants, avait-il conclu en se tournant à nouveau vers Une. _

__ J'ai accepté mais à condition que Trowa et son équipe me garantisse que personne n'en rechaperait, il était inconcevable qu'un seul d'entre eux s'enfuit, avait-elle alors repris. Et je voulais absolument savoir qui était la tête pensante avant qu'on ne se jette sur eux. Il nous a fallu encore une journée pour décortiquer les dossiers et pour comprendre que le chef était l'un des trois directeurs, la société écran qui les couvrait avait stupidement été créée à son nom. _

_Ils avaient discuté encore un moment des différents détails de l'intervention, des « savants » et du personnel qui avaient été incarcérés et interrogés. Aussi bien les scientifiques étaient coupables, autant les femmes de ménage, professeurs, cuisiniers, surveillants et autres pensaient honnêtement travailler dans un foyer pour jeunes orphelins surdoués. _

_Les scientifiques étaient passés aux aveux assez rapidement, expliquant que leur but était de conduire ces enfants à l'âge adulte et de reformer un groupe comme Romefeller avec une milice privée exceptionnelle. _

_Le plus dur avait été de se faire obéir des enfants. Ils étaient une vingtaine par établissement, allant de quatorze à dix ans et pas très coopératifs. Finalement, Trowa avait ramené tout ce petit monde au QG de L1. _

__ On a tenté de les faire parler, de leur faire comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là, avait expliqué Trowa. En parallèle, nos chercheurs ont lancé des recherches ADN dans toutes les bases de données de la Terre et des colonies pour éventuellement leur trouver un parent en vie. _

_Il s'était à nouveau interrompu, mal à l'aise. Il était finalement retourné se servir un café, ne quittant plus sa tasse des yeux. _

__ Il nous a fallu une semaine pour établir le contact avec eux, réellement, avait enchaîné le général en voyant que cette fois il ne dirait rien de plus. Les newtypes nous ont beaucoup aidé, la plupart étant empathes ou télépathes ont pu faire comprendre aux autres que nos intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, que nous voulions seulement leur bien. De plus, les plus âgés de ce groupe commençaient déjà à avoir des doutes quant aux intentions de leurs tuteurs, ils n'ont pas été difficiles à convaincre. Ils vont être testés psychologiquement et intellectuellement et en fonction des résultats et des risques potentiels qu'ils pourraient représenter, ils seront placés dans des familles d'accueil avec une surveillance amplifiée ou alors en centre le temps de les réadapter, dans la mesure du possible, avait-elle ajoutée en soupirant, laissant bien entendre que certains étaient déjà considérés comme perdus. Nous avons pu tracer certains ADN. Tous étaient des parents involontaires si on en croit les dossiers. Ils avaient des complices dans de nombreux hôpitaux, une vidéo explique qu'ils avaient créé un logiciel qu'ils avaient implanté dans les réseaux informatiques des hôpitaux et qui croisait les données comme les résultats sanguins, les tests d'effort,ce genre de choses, leur permettant de repérer des géniteurs potentiels. Ensuite, ils agissaient de nuit, les endormait, prélevait ce dont ils avaient besoin et repartaient sans que cela ne ce sache. Toutefois, la guerre a fait beaucoup de victimes et les rares enfants pour lesquels on a pu trouver une concordance resteront orphelins, tous sauf une … avait-elle conclu en se tournant vers Heero. _

Le japonais se releva, se mettant à parcourir la pièce nerveusement. Soudain, l'appartement lui paru trop petit, étouffant. Il avait besoin d'air, de se défouler, « de taper dans quelque chose », se fit-il la réflexion. Il fila aussitôt dans leur salle de sport et s'attaqua au sac de sable qui pendait au milieu de la pièce.

Mask, dont le nom venait de la tâche blanche qui ornait une grande partie de sa tête y compris ses yeux, l'avait suivi mais était très vite retourné se terrer dans son panier tant l'aura agressive de son maître lui avait fait peur.

Ne s'en préoccupant pas, le brun enchaîna coups de pieds et coups de poings à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Il sentait sa rage se déverser hors de lui comme une rivière en colère retenue depuis trop longtemps. Il eut très vite le souffle court mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il avait besoin d'extérioriser. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Cette fureur, cette tristesse, cette angoisse qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, entrecoupées de flash de cette discussion qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir.

__ Mais comment ? Avait soufflé Duo en comprenant en même temps que les autres le regard du général. C'est impossible, avait-il voulu croire. _

__ Apparemment, vous avez été hospitalisé aux environs de vos douze ans, avait-elle repris de la façon la plus délicate possible en fixant Heero. Le dossier de cette enfant ne donne pas l'identité du géniteur mais laisse apparaître une fiche médicale. Il y est noté que le sujet mâle choisi est âgé approximativement de douze ans mais que malgré son jeune âge, il a atteint la maturité lui donnant la possibilité de procréer, avait-elle continué en grimaçant sur certains termes employés par les savants. Ils ont ajouté que le sujet était exceptionnel par ses conditions physiques et ses capacités de récupération. A ce qui est écrit, vous aviez été hospitalisé parce que retrouvé au bord d'une route sans connaissance en proie à une très forte fièvre, s'était-elle interrompue, semblant attendre une confirmation du colonel._

__ Mon premier tuteur venait de mourir, c'est là que J est venu me chercher, avait finalement lâché Heero, le regard perdu. _

__ Il y a autre chose dans ce dossier ? Avait demandé Duo, inquiet des retombées psychologiques sur son compagnon. _

__ Juste une note précisant que le sujet était idéal pour les essais de clonage, avait-elle répondu du bout des lèvres. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non, ils n'ont jamais pu mettre en place ce projet, avait-elle anticipé. Il y avait bien des fichiers sur le sujet mais ils ont abandonné faute de temps et de moyen. _

__ Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Avait demandé Heero au général. _

__ Je ne vous ordonne rien, l'avait-elle rassurée. Mais sachez que vous avez la possibilité de demander sa garde, ça ne sera qu'une formalité administrative parce que biologiquement parlant, vous avez tous les droits … c'est votre fille Heero, avait-elle asséné comme pour bien lui faire comprendre les faits. _

_Le silence avait été pesant soudainement. Ils étaient tous particulièrement troublés. Wufei semblait compter les feuilles du ficus qui ornait un coin de la pièce, Trowa était perdu dans la contemplation des nuages qui se teintaient joliment de violet, Quatre, sourcils froncés, avait clairement les yeux dans le vide, Heero regardait fixement devant lui et Duo … _

__ D'accord … d'accord … d'accord, répétait-il inlassablement, le teint livide, aussi immobile qu'une statue, droit sur sa chaise de la salle de conférence du QG. _

__ Arrête de répéter ça s'il-te-plaît, le coupa Heero d'une voix blanche, son état plus proche encore de celui d'un condamné à mort que ne l'était son compagnon. _

_Puis il n'avait plus rien entendu, avait juste ressenti le besoin de fuir, loin de tout et de tout le monde, y compris son compagnon auquel il ne pourrait donner aucune réponse. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il fuyait. _

De rage, il envoya si fort son poing droit dans le sac que celui-ci se décrocha pour s'écraser un peu plus loin dans un bruit sourd. Haletant, il le fixa sans le voir, ne voyant même pas la déchirure dans la toile qui laissait s'échapper des grains de sable dorés qui feraient le bonheur de Mask dès qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Il essuya machinalement les gouttes de sueur sur son front et se laissa tomber au sol. Vide de toute émotion, même la douleur de ses mains lui paraissait étrangère. Père. Il était père. Sans le savoir, sans l'avoir même jamais voulu.

Quelle était la bonne solution ? Rejeter cette fille dont il ignorait l'existence quelques heures plus tôt ? L'accueillir à bras ouverts comme une vieille connaissance ? La laisser avec les autres enfants avec lesquels elle avait grandi ? Lui offrir un foyer dans lequel elle pourrait s'épanouir ? En serait-il seulement capable ? Il fallait être honnête, il était un soldat, comment élever un enfant ? Et cette culpabilité rétroactive qu'il ressentait en sachant tout ce par quoi elle avait dû passer. Comme si il était responsable de ne pas avoir su qu'elle existait ...

La tête dans ses mains, à genoux sur le sol, il ressemblait à un supplicié qui ne sait pas quoi avouer pour faire stopper son bourreau. Quelle solution les ferait le moins souffrir, cette fille, Duo et lui ? Parce qu'il n'était pas seul. Duo avait aussi son mot à dire. Il vivait ensemble après tout.

Une nouvelle peur fit alors son apparition. Et si son amant ne supportait pas la situation et qu'il le quittait ? Il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Surtout après toutes les difficultés qu'il avait rencontré pour se mettre en couple avec lui.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, des pas dans l'entrée puis le salon lui firent relever la tête. Son homme était là, devant lui, le regardant avec compassion. Puis les yeux violet le quittèrent et s'écarquillèrent en se posant sur le sac éventré au sol.

Duo poussa un soupir, à la fois de soulagement de voir Heero chez eux et de dépit en même temps, il faudrait encore racheter un sac. Est-ce que son amant ne pouvait pas être plus mesuré pour une fois ?

Cependant, il reconnaissait volontiers que la situation était délicate. Apprendre aussi abruptement que l'on a un enfant … Cela avait de quoi déstabiliser. Et pourtant, l'américain ne semblait pas dramatiser autant que Heero. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas le père ? Ou tout simplement parce que c'était dans sa nature de laisser faire les choses et de voir ce qui en ressortirait. Il était plus intuitif là où Heero était plus cérébral, pas dans tous les domaines certes, mais dans la plupart des cas.

Il s'installa derrière Heero, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre son torse. Le brun s'y cala avec un grognement de contentement. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Duo se contentant de déposer de petits baisers doux dans le cou et sur la nuque de son compagnon pour le détendre un peu.

_ Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai et serai toujours là, lui assura-t-il d'une voix douce.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi décider, soupira le brun, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Et si tu la rencontrais ? Lui proposa alors Duo. Sans lui dire qui tu es bien sûr, mais en tant que Preventer ? Ça te permettrait de te faire une idée concrète de la situation. Savoir comment elle s'appelle, mettre un visage sur cette enfant et en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. La rendre humaine en la faisant sortir des rapports et dossiers divers ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Conclut-il en embrassant doucement sa nuque encore une fois.

_ J'en pense que tu as raison, lui sourit-il en se tournant vers lui.

_ Je comprends que ça te fasse un choc lover, reprit-il dans son oreille, ce n'est pas une nouvelle anodine, mais il faut essayer de dédramatiser. Au mieux, nous pourrons offrir une nouvelle vie à une jeune fille et au pire, elle grandira dans un foyer d'accueil nettement plus sain que celui où elle était jusque là.

_ Nous ?

_ Bien sûr nous, tu ne crois quand même pas que je te laisserai tomber à la première épreuve ? L'interrogea-t-il en tournant son visage vers lui d'une main alors que l'autre continuait de caresser son ventre doucement.

La mine effrayée du brun parlait pour lui et Duo était désolé de voir que la crainte que son amant avait de le voir le quitter était toujours si présente malgré le temps passé ensemble.

_ Heero, soupira-t-il. Je ne vais pas te quitter, surtout pas maintenant alors que tu as besoin de soutien, lui assura-t-il fermement.

Heero se détendit, se laissant aller plus encore contre le torse de son américain. Sa tête partit en arrière, reposant sur l'épaule de Duo, et ses mains se posèrent sur celles qui jouaient sur son ventre. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, laissant la tension et la colère retomber doucement même si l'un comme l'autre se doutaient que, dès qu'ils remettraient les pieds au QG pour régler cette histoire, la fureur referait surface.

Sans le savoir, les mêmes pensées les habitaient. Ils ne pouvaient enlever de leur tête ce que ces enfants avaient dû vivre, ressentir … Si eux-mêmes avaient eu une enfance horrible, enfant-soldat au milieu d'une guerre impitoyable, ils avaient tous d'une certaine façon connu l'amitié et l'amour, la solidarité, … Eux, ces enfants cobayes, n'avaient pas eu tout ça, même si une certaine complicité s'était nouée entre certains, la plupart restaient solitaires et renfermés, à l'image de ce qu'ils auraient pu devenir si ils ne s'étaient pas trouvé tous les cinq.

_ Allez viens, fit Duo en se redressant et en attrapant la main du brun pour qu'il le suive, tu vas prendre un bain.

_ Non, répondit Heero en restant assis. Je n'ai envie de rien là.

_ Mais ce n'était pas une question, sourit gentiment le châtain, je t'explique juste la suite des événements, rétorqua Duo à son tour. Ça ne nous avancera pas de nous morfondre, reprit-il plus sérieusement d'une voix douce, il faut prendre une décision et s'y tenir. Veux-tu aller la voir demain ?

Les yeux las que le japonais leva vers lui lui mirent un violent coup au cœur. La succession de sentiments qui était passée par son visage depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint était la preuve indubitable de son trouble.

_ Lover mine … je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, murmura-t-il. Laisse-moi au moins prendre soin de toi, le pria-t-il.

Était-ce le regard sincère de l'américain, sa voix, sa main tendue ? Heero abdiqua et s'en remis à lui. Après tout, vivre en couple, c'était aussi savoir se reposer sur son compagnon et il était encore assez lucide pour réaliser qu'il en avait besoin à cet instant précis, plus que besoin.

Il le suivit dans la salle de bain, sans rien dire, encore secoué par sa journée. Duo le déshabilla doucement, enlevant les vêtements couverts de sueur du corps de son amant sans chercher à la caresser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ses gestes étaient très cliniques, basiques et précis. Il posa un peignoir moelleux sur ses épaules et prépara le bain avant de se dévêtir à son tour.

C'était une des choses qu'il préférait dans cet appartement et qui l'avait poussé à choisir celui-ci plutôt qu'un autre. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu l'annonce, il n'avait pas été plus enthousiasmé que ça. Le troisième étage n'était pas assez haut pour lui, il aurait préféré être plus à l'écart de la rue, mais Heero avait insisté pour aller le voir, arguant qu'on ne savait jamais.

Et il avait eu raison. Une fois la porte passée, Duo avait complètement oublié à quel étage ils étaient. L'entrée était toute en rondeur, chose assez originale, et comportait déjà des placards intégrés au mur pour ranger chaussures et manteaux. Elle ouvrait sur un vaste salon- salle à manger que la baie vitrée inondait de lumière et dont les peintures venaient d'être refaites, des teintes claires, beige sablé, ocre, qui accentuaient la luminosité de l'endroit tout en le rendant chaleureux. La cuisine américaine permettait de préparer le repas sans s'isoler et était toute équipée, l'américain était conquis avant même d'avoir vu la terrasse qui courrait tout le long de la baie vitrée – et sur laquelle ils avaient trouvé Mask sans avoir jamais compris d'où il venait jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit passer de la terrasse à un arbre tout proche – , les deux chambres avec dressing et la salle de bain qui était juste époustouflante.

De tout évidence, l'ancien propriétaire aimait son confort. Le mur à gauche de la porte était tout entier recouvert d'un immense miroir et comportait un meuble bas dans lequel était encastré deux lavabos en verre soufflé d'un ton bleu qui n'avait pas été sans rappeler un certain regard à Duo. En face, dans chaque angle une grande cabine de douche d'un côté et de l'autre une baignoire, d'angle également, qui avait tout de suite donné des idées à Duo.

La première fois qu'ils avaient l'amour dans cette baignoire, le châtain s'était rendu compte de la visibilité « nouvelle » qu'offrait le miroir et il avait été tellement excité par la vision de leurs corps se mouvant l'un contre l'autre qu'ils étaient restés près de deux heures dans l'eau.

Tout à ses pensées, il remarqua de justesse qu'il était temps de couper l'eau. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Quelques minutes tout au plus, mais Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le contre-coup était plus terrible que ne le pensait l'américain. Il ne désespérait pas pour autant. Selon Sally, il y avait plusieurs étapes à passer pour sortir d'un choc traumatique : l'incrédulité, la colère, le désespoir et la résignation. Heero en était à l'avant-dernier, Duo gardait confiance.

_ Viens, l'appela-t-il en allant tout de même le chercher. Viens avec moi Heero.

Et il le fit entrer à sa suite dans la baignoire, l'asseyant contre son torse, entre ses jambes, et l'entoura de ses bras. Il cala son menton sur son épaule et soupira d'aise. Il espérait que cela détendrait son amant mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était insuffisant.

Si son corps n'était plus autant crispé, il n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot et ne semblait toujours pas décidé à donner de réponse à son amant quant à ses intentions envers l'enfant. Duo soupira en secouant la tête quand une idée le fit doucement sourire.

Ses mains remontèrent alors lentement pour aller trouver ses épaules. Il les caressa du bout des doigts avant de poser franchement la paume de ses mains sur leur arrondi. Il glissa vers la nuque, descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale et commença à le masser, de plus en plus fermement, faisant rouler ses muscles entre ses doigts, cherchant les nœuds et les attaquant les uns après les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, son massage ayant apparemment l'effet escompté, il descendit sur les pectoraux et noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il l'enlaça un long moment en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou. Heero soupira, mais de bien être cette fois, et le châtain n'eut plus d'hésitation.

Il laissa ses mains dériver, explorer le torse, le ventre et remonter encore. Il caressa gentiment les mamelons bruns qui répondirent comme il l'espérait. Il les taquina quelques secondes mais ne perdit pas de temps en sentant l'impatience grandissante de son homme.

Ce dernier s'était appuyé de tout son poids sur lui et respirait déjà de façon plus anarchique. Ses mains s'empressèrent alors de le satisfaire et empoignèrent délicatement son sexe à semi-érigé. Si par ce moyen il pouvait lui permettre d'oublier tout ça, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, alors ce serait déjà ça de gagner.

Il le caressa de haut en bas pour commencer, sur un rythme très lent, et son autre main se posa sur son ventre pour y dessiner de petites arabesques. Il le sentit durcir sous ses doigts et s'émerveilla encore une fois d'avoir cette sorte de pouvoir sur lui, sachant que la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Son désir commençait à l'emporter et Duo le savait à voir sa peau se colorer délicieusement et ses abdominaux se contracter. Son propre sexe réagissait également – comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? – mais il pris sur lui pour l'oublier, ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Sa main descendit caresser les bourses pleines et Heero haleta plus fort, il joua sensuellement avec et partit encore plus bas, autant qu'il put par leur position, avant de remonter le long de l'aine, le faisant frémir.

Puis il attrapa son sexe de ses deux mains et le frotta doucement entre elles, le malaxa, passa son pouce sur le gland découvert et violacé de désir, il joua avec de longues minutes, le taquinant du bout des doigts, le chatouillant presque, puis il le masturba plus rapidement d'un fourreau formé par sa main gauche alors que la droite remontait jouer avec un téton.

Heero gémissait et poussait des plaintes tour à tour douloureuses et de plaisir en fonction des caresses de Duo. Il était au supplice mais son esprit se reposait, oublieux de tout ce qui s'était dit dans la salle de conférence du QG. Il ne pensait plus qu'au corps de son amant contre lui.

Dans un réflexe primitif, ses muscles se relâchèrent et ses jambes s'écartèrent pour laisser plus d'amplitude de mouvements au châtain. Celui-ci grogna son appréciation, aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres respectives, seul le clapotis de l'eau résonnait dans la pièce. Cette eau si délicieuse qui rendait les caresses plus fluides, plus langoureuses.

Il desserra et resserra en rythme le fourreau de sa main et passa du téton aux bourses en un seul mouvement. Il les malmena doucement tout en pressant le gland turgescent et Heero envoya ses hanches vers l'avant dans un geste réflexe.

Il ne put contrôler son corps à partir de cet instant et laissa son bassin aller et venir au devant des mains de son amant, lequel le branla plus franchement, sentant le point de non retour franchi, il accéléra encore et lui mordilla le cou. S'en fut trop pour le japonais qui se tendit soudainement en éjaculant, poussant un grognement sourd qui gonfla de joie et de fierté le cœur de Duo.

Sentir le corps du brun tressaillir contre lui avant de retomber sur lui de tout son poids, chaque parcelle de leur peau en contact, avait quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant. Il se sentait utile pour Heero et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Il allait falloir laisser l'eau s'écouler, se rincer et se sécher mais pas encore, pas tout de suite, il voulait profiter encore un peu de Heero dans cet état.

_ Je veux la voir, souffla soudainement ce dernier.

.

.

Voilà, voilà …

On entre dans le vif de l'histoire, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues. Je vous rassure, ce sera un peu plus original qu'une fic simplement centrée sur leur couple qui s'adapte à un enfant, non pas que je n'aime pas mais ça a déjà été fait plusieurs fois et je voulais essayer autre chose. J'ai quelque chose de bien précis en tête et j'espère que vous me suivrez et que je ne vous ferai pas peur ;-)

Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, c'est merveilleux de lire vos petits mots et très motivant, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'écris, un auteur écrit surtout pour lui-même, mais savoir que vous êtes là et que vous aimez me met du baume au cœur.

A bientôt !


End file.
